ERRORES
by Rinnu
Summary: UA KagxInu Lemon PVInuKag. Superaron los errores cometidos en el pasado y al padre de ella. Ahora tienen una vida nueva juntos y el fruto de ambos esta por nacer. Último Capitulo.
1. Capitulo 1 PVInu

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

**ERRORES.**

Capitulo I.

PV Inu

***

Aun no lo creía la perdí para siempre y todo por mis estúpidos errores, ahora que no esta aquí me doy realmente cuenta de cuento la necesito, cuanto la extraño; me hace falta oír su voz, quedar cautivado por su sonrisa, saber que soy la causa de sus sonrojos, perderme en sus lagunas chocolate…

_Kagome._

---

_Hace un mes._

-¡IKEDA!- ¿Ahora que quiere? Ya terminamos la practica.- No quiero que faltes mañana al entrenamiento, este año ganaremos el torneo.

-No se preocupe aquí estaré.- siempre estoy en los entrenamientos no se de que se preocupa.

-Inuyasha hay pruebas de porristas ¿vienes?- voltee y era Miroku.

-No, tengo otra cosa hacer, además en todos los partidos están, no te pierdes de nada.- eran las más insoportables en la fas de la tierra, estos son los momentos en que me alegro más que nunca no ser el capitán. Cruce la escuela para ir al área de tiro que esta en el dojo de la escuela, mi destino la pruebas de kyudo.

Y hay estaba, como siempre nerviosa e insegura, ella es la mejor pero nunca se tiene seguridad.

-Hola Inuyasha.- sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te fue?- quise saber.

-Bien.- me contesto pero desvió su mirada.

-¿Solo bien?-

-Si.- hizo un intento de levantarse pero la detuve.

-Kagome ¿Qué paso? Rei Hino ya se graduó y tu eras la segunda.- la mire fijamente en busca de una respuesta.

-Es por la nueva chica, es excelente con el arco, una estupenda alumna, tan atlética que ya es capitana de voleibol, tenis y gimnasia.- me dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Hey, no te pongas así tu eres mejor, solo tienes que confiar más en ti.

-Voy a cambiarme.- la vi marcharse a los vestidores y la espere fuera del dojo, me sentí triste por ella, no era justo que volviera a quedar en segundo lugar.

Camino a nuestras casas no hablamos del tema sabía que no quería que se lo recordara.

-Nos vemos mañana.-

-No se te olvide que mañana tengo que estar temprano en el campo.-

-No te preocupes, me voy sola lo se.- me dijo y me saco la lengua, recuerdo el día en que olvido que los jueves tengo entrenamiento antes de de clases, me espero fuera de su casa y llego tarde a la escuela, pero de igual forma siempre en la ultima hora entrenamos de nuevo, por lo que Kagome me espera.

-Te espero a la salida.- le grite antes de que entrara a su casa y me dirija a la mia, que es continua a la suya. Desde la primaria siempre nos habíamos ido y regresado juntos a la escuela, la madre de ella y la mía habían sido las mejores amigas, pero hace tres años que su madre murió y le prometí siempre cuidar de Kagome, ahora ella vivía con su abuelo, mientras su hermano Souta con su padre en Londres.

-.-

-¿Inuyasha ya viste a la capitana?- Ese Miroku solo piensa en porristas, es un mujeriego pero que le puedo hacer, es mi mejor amigo.

-Entonces ve por ella.- le sugerí.

-No me interesa para novia, es bonita pero no es mi tipo, además será la novia del nuevo capitán.- la sonrisa que mostro en ese momento no me agrado nada.

-¿Qué paso con Takuya?

-Ayer se lesionó un tobillo, no se exactamente como, pero dicen que fue mientras practicaba en su patineta, el entrenador esta furioso.

-Yo no lo vi furioso.- cuando llegue lo vi normal.- Ahora explícame lo del nuevo capitán.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya se "Felicidades"- ¿Cómo que felicidades? Debía ser una cruel broma, yo no podía ser el nuevo capitán.

-¡Ikeda a mi oficina! ¡AHORA!- Pero por lo visto Miroku no bromeaba.

Salí del vestidor esperando encontrar a Kagome pero no estaba.

-¿Buscando a alguien?-

-¿Viste a Kagome?-

-No, pero no te preocupes, ella nunca te dejaría plantado, si no quieres terminar en las garras de cierta porrista que ya te tiene en la mirada, mejor consíguete una novia y pronto.- ¿acaso nunca me dejaría de molestar con eso?- Si no le hago caso no se me acercará y no tendré problemas.

-Nos vemos mañana.- me despedí antes de que siguiera con cosas "molestas", pero me tomo del brazo.

-Hay viene Kagome.- era verdad venía corriendo a lo máximo que le daban sus piernas.

-Lo siento, siento llegar tarde, pero cambie turno de limpieza con Yuka.- apenas si podía hablar por la falta de aire y la senté en una grada.

-Tranquila, respira hondo.- siempre alterada por todo.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, perdona el retraso.- se volvió a disculpar.

-Para la próxima ven con más calma, no me voy a ir, tal vez llegues en la noche pero no creo que me dejes plantado.- vi como un leve sonrojo se mostro en sus mejillas, aun se seguía comportando como una pequeña.

-.-

Otro día se soccer, desde hace tiempo ya no me emocionaba jugarlo, prefería miles de veces las artes marciales, practicaba kendo y karate en mis ratos libres pero ya no era suficiente; solo este ultimo semestre con el soccer y le digo adiós para siempre.

-Hola, eres Inuyasha ¿verdad?- su voz era fría y calculadora, aun que hacia un gran esfuerzo por parecer dulce y amigable.

-Si, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- era bonita de eso no había duda, cabellos negro y lacio, ojos pequeños y cafés, su piel parecía de porcelana.

-Vamos a ir a comer unas pizzas después del entrenamiento ¿vienes?

-No gracias, tengo algo que hacer.

-Bueno será para la próxima, te recomiendo que vayas porque eres el capitán y tienes que estar unido con tu equipo.

Antes de entrar a los vestidores vi a Kagome sentada en las gradas leyendo un libro.

-Hola ¿Hoy no cambiaste turno para limpiar?- solo negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué lo cambiaste ayer?

-No podía quedarse, iba a salir.- evitando mi mirada.

-No sabes mentir ¿Por qué fue?- la mira fijamente y se sonrojo de nuevo, se veía tan tierna así.

-Pues fue… fue para con…

-¡Inuyasha!- de nuevo esa voz, por su causa Kagome ya no me respondió.

-Hola Kikyou ¿Qué paso?- debía deshacerme de ella rápido.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la pizzería?- note que se le quedo viendo a Kagome y ella solo evadió su mirada.- Apuesto que a tu hermana no le molestará regresarse sola.

-Kagome no es…- no pude terminar porque Kagome me interrumpió.

-Ve Inuyasha, nos vemos luego.- quede en shock su voz sonaba triste, su mirada se opaco y de lo ultimo que fui consiente fue que se había ido y Kikyou me tomaba de la mano.

-.-

Al día siguiente era sábado, fui a casa de Kagome pero no había nadie, era extraño ella siempre me decía cuando iban a salir siempre iba con ellos, regrese a la casa, me tumbe en el sofá ¿Dónde abra ido?

Ayer por la noche cuando regrese su abuelo me dijo que estaba dormida, pero no me dijo que iban a salir ¿le abra pasado algo?

-¿Y ese milagro que estas aquí y solo? Siempre estas con Kagome.- era Sesshoumaru siempre metiéndose donde no lo llaman.

-No te importa.- le dije a la defensiva.

-Ustedes dos no vayan a comenzar a pelear.- nos llamo la atención mi padre.

-Inuyasha ¿estas enfermo?- era mi madre, no comprendí su pregunta y ella lo noto.- Es que estas aquí ¿Y Kagome?

-No esta salió.- conteste secamente.

-¿Y no fuiste?- como no creyéndome.- ¿Se pelearon?

-No madre, solo no esta no se a donde fue.- dije un poco molesto, pero es que en verdad lo estaba ¿Por qué no me aviso?

-Bueno perdón por pensarlo, pero… ya era tan normal que estuviera aquí o tu en su casa.- era cierto pasaba tanto tiempo con ella que incluso resultaba extraño para mi no estar con ella.- Es como una hermana para ti.

-¡No es mi hermana!- grite de repente, ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que mi padre hablo.

-Cálmate Inuyasha, no es como para que te enojes.- su mirada era severa, no supe que decir ¿Por qué me molestaba que pensaran que era mi hermana?

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que dije y corrí a mi recamara.

-.-

El domingo tampoco la vi, llame a Sango su mejor amiga y tampoco sabía a donde había ido.

Por lo que el lunes me levante temprano para que no se me escapara, la espere por veinte minutos para cuando salió actuó como si nada.

-Hola Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Fue algo que surgió a ultima hora, nada importante, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-No cambies el tema ¿Qué paso?- no dejaría que se librará de esta.

-Nada importante, confía en mí, no volverá a pasar, pero te agradecería que no me preguntes más.- solo sonrió y tomo mi mano para comenzar a caminar al bus.

-Solo esta vez te daré el beneficio de la duda.- le dije mientras le quitaba la mochila para cargarla.

Estábamos en historia, el profesor Himura estaba explicando que íbamos hacer una maqueta de la construcción que más nos llamara la atención, todo iba bien hasta aquí pero debía pronunciar las palabras que no quería oír.

-Sera por pareja y las formare yo.- rogué porque fuera con Kagome, no me veía trabajando sin ella.- Esta pecera tiene sus nombre sacaré dos y no quiero oír quejas.- bueno si no era con Kagome con Miroku y ella con Sango.- Higurashi con Aikawa.- perfecto con Sango.- solo quedábamos Miroku, Hoy y Kikyou.- Kamiya con… Ikeda, por lo que Hoyo y Lee.- esto no podía pasarme debía estar en una pesadilla.

Me alegre cuando sonó el timbre de salida, pero olvidaba un pequeño detalle.

-¿Listo para entrenar capitán?

-Cállate Miroku, no estoy de ánimo.- este día si que había sido largo.

-La señorita Kagome va a estar viendo es lunes ¿recuerdas? Los lunes te ve entrenar.- era verdad los lunes ella estaba en todo el entrenamiento, un segundo ¿Desde cuando me emocionaba eso? ¿Desde cuando Miroku me la insinuaba en doble sentido? Y ¿Por qué ahora la llamaba señorita?

-Vamos Kagome hora de aburrirse un rato.- solo rio y tomo su mochila.

-¡Inu!- ¿Inu? Detesto que me digan así…- Que bueno que te veo, hay que comenzar a trabajar en la maqueta de historia.- Mejor no le reclamo, de nada serviría.

-Mañana ¿te parece bien?- no tenia intenciones de quedarme en la escuela después del entrenamiento.

-Es pera dentro de dos semanas, espero no lo dejes para el final.- de nuevo vio a Kagome como examinándola, la primera vez no me gusto que lo hicieron y menos ahora, por lo que me puse en medio.- Bien entonces hasta mañana.

-Espero entrenes igual de aquí en adelante Ikeda.- era extraño a pesar de no tener ganas de jugar, fue mi mejor entrenamiento.

-Yo no lo creo entrenador, a menos que la jovencita en la grada este presente, dudo que entre de nuevo así.- dijo Miroku.

-Con que este en los partidos ya tenemos la victoria, te felicito Ikeda has encontrado tu musa.- quise decir algo pero no pude, estaba apenado pero no me molesto el comentario de Miroku y del entrenador.

El regreso a casa se me hizo extremadamente corto.

-Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió.

-¿Tan pronto? Digo, este… bueno.- ¿Por qué me costaba tanto trabajo hablar?- Vamos hacer la tarea juntos ¿no? ¿Por qué el "nos vemos mañana"?

-Lo siento ya había olvidado la tarea, entonces hagámosla ¿en que casa?

-En la mía, ve a cambiarte, te espero.- asintió y fue a su casa, en diez minutos ya estaba de vuelta.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-

-Esperándote- ¿a caso no era lógico?

-Ya lo se, pero pensé que me esperarías en tu casa.

-¿Y correr el riego de que te escabullas como el fin de semana? No lo creo, anda vamos.- le tome la mano y caminamos a mi casa.

-.-

Jueves, estábamos de nuevo en historia y nos sentamos con la pareja del proyecto.

-Se que los entrenamientos ocupan tu tiempo pero debemos trabajar en la maqueta.

-Lo se ¿Qué sugieres?- entre mas pronto lo termináramos mejor.

-El viernes en la tarde y fin de semana en mi casa o mejor en la tuya.- no era a eso a lo que me refería y tenerla en mi casa nunca.

-Me refería a que vamos a construir.- pude captar que mi respuesta no le gusto.

-Pero de todas maneras tenemos que reunirnos, pensé en los "Speos de Ramses II".

-Si, como quieras.- lo que fuera estaba bien, no me iba a poner a discutir por eso.

-Entonces ¿Qué días?

-Viernes y sábado, el domingo tengo algo que hacer y si no lo terminamos un día entre semana ¿te parece bien?- era mi mejor oferta y no planeaba tardarme más de dos dúas construyendo.

-¿En tu casa?

-No, mi hermano la ocupa el fin de semana.- una mentira piadosa y salvadora.

-Que lastima, nos vemos el viernes entonces en mi casa.

Ya de regreso a casa, Kagome y yo pasamos por unas nieves.

-¿Qué van a construir?- tenía curiosidad de saberlo.

-Chichen Itzá.

-Excelente, nosotros los "Speos de Ramses II".- lo suyo era más rápido, una pirámide.

-No esta mal. Pero un poco complicado.

-Kag ¿el domingo vas a trabajar en el proyecto?- Por favor di que no.

-No, lo aremos por la tarde, iré a casa de Sango, entre semana.

-¿Dejaras que me regrese solo?- me hice el sufrido.

-Solo tres días.- ¿tres días? Eso si que no.

-Te propongo algo, espérame como siempre y las ayudo.- no pensaba pasar tiempo sin ella.

-Está bien.- allí estaba de nuevo, su dulce sonrisa.

-Porque no tenías pensado regresarte sola ¿verdad?- en la noche y solo, nunca la dejaría.

-No claro que no, pero ahora si me regreso un poco más tarde ¿y ustedes cuando trabajaran?- la pregunta que no deseaba contestar.

-El viernes en la tarde y todo el sábado, espero me extrañes como yo te extrañe el fin de semana.

-¿Me extrañaste?- su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

-Si y me preocupaste.- era la verdad y no temía que lo supiera.

-Perdón, no volverá a pasar.- su voz sonó alegre y su sonrisa volvió aparecer.- yo igual te extrañe, pero el domingo será de películas ¿verdad?

-Claro que si.- un domingo al mes veíamos películas.

-.-

Regresaba de casa de Kikyou, no pudimos terminar el trabajo por que por arte de magia apareció la mitad del quipo de soccer y las porristas, tendría que reunirme con ella entre semana.

-¡Inuyasha espérame!

-¿Qué hacían hay Miroku?- es mi amigo ¿Por qué no me aviso?

-Las chicas nos invitaron, no sabía que trabajaban en su proyecto, lo juro.- parecía honesto, así que le creí.- ¿Cómo van las cosas con la señorita Kagome?

-¿Señorita?- ¿Desde cuando le llamaba así?

-Inuyasha no lo pensé de ti, mira que hacerle algo así a Kagome.

-¿En que piensas depravado? Me refería a que nunca le llamabas Señorita.- era difícil contener las ganas de golpearlo pensar que yo me aprovecharía de ella.

-Es mi forma respetuosa de dirigirme a ella, después de todo te gusta y me dirigió a ella respetuosamente. No me has contestado ¿Cómo van las cosas?- no entendía que se refería.

-¿De que hablas?-

-De que te gusta ¿Ya te le declaraste?

¿Qué me gusta?- No, eso no era posible.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta, hace tiempo que no la miras como amiga, te molesta que digan que es tu hermana, no la dejas a sol no sombra, la tomas de la manos ¿Quieres que siga?

-Eso no significa nada.- Kagome es mi amiga, es bonita, no, es hermosa su cabello azabache, su sonrisa tan dulce, su piel bronceada ligeramente, lo tierna que se ve sonrojada, sus ojos chocolate…

-Si no te gusta ¿Puedo salir con ella?- Sobre mi cadáver.

-Ni se te ocurra.- esta vez si lo estrangulo.

-Ya vez te gusta.

-No, simplemente tu eres un mujeriego y no quiero que la lastimes.

-Como tu digas, pero tarde o temprano alguien la invitara, no lo han hecho por que piensa que es tuya, pero si no quieres nada con ella…

-Que se atrevan a invitarla y sabrán lo que es el dolor.- un momento ¿dije eso en voz alta?

-Lo bueno es que no te gusta.- me dijo en burla.- Se muy bien o te arrepentirás se le dices lo que sientes… yo me quedo aquí nos vemos el lunes.

"_De que te gusta" ¿Sería posible?_

-.-

-Hijo ya levántate, ya vino Kagome.- era la voz de mi madre, pero esa escusa con Kagome ya la había usado muchas veces y tenía mucho sueño, ayer me desvele pensando en que lo que había dicho Miroku.- Ya te lo dije.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir.

A los pocos minutos se volvió abrir y alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Dormilón lo prometiste, ya despiértate Inuyasha, ¡Inuyasha!... Inu-yasha- su voz sonaba asombrada y nerviosa, abrí los ojos, estaba acostada a mi lado, yo la tenía abrazada y un sonrojo adornaba su cara ¿Cómo es que termino hay?- ¿Inuyasha?

-Yo… yo, lo siento.- la solté y me pare.- Este… yo…

-Te espero en la sala.- no me miro a la cara, solo salió de mi recamara ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

El resto del día transcurrió como si nada, mis padres habían salido y mi hermano fue con su prometida, Sara es una persona muy agradable, alegre, no se que le vio a mi hermano si es tan serio y estricto.

Esta era la tercera película que poníamos íbamos a mitad de ella cuando se fue la luz a causa de la lluvia.

-¿Por qué? Ya comenzaba lo bueno.- dijo algo frustrada.

-Ve lo por el lado bueno, tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo.- no dijo nada, solo me miro y me mostro su hermosa sonrisa.- Voy por unas velas.- tenerla cerca era cada vez más difícil y más después de lo que paso en la mañana.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos en la lluvia?- me pregunto desde la sala, yo estaba en la cocina.

-Si y lo dejamos de hacer por que te enfermaste.- recuerdo que estuvo dos semanas en su casa sin poder salir.

Entre a la sala y ella observaba por la ventana.

-¿Podemos salir?- fue hasta ese momento que note que su voz y su mirada era melancólica y triste.- Te prometo no enfermarme.- en verdad quería salir, la forma en que lo pidió me pareció la de alguien que tenía pocos días de vida y ese fuera su ultimo deseo.

-Solo un rato y te vas a bañar para que no enfermes.- la tristeza de sus ojos desapareció, abrió la puerta y salto sobre el primer charco que vio, después regreso a mi y me jalo.

-Ya había olvidado lo divertido que es esto.- me miro detenidamente.- ¿te pasa algo? Ya no te gusta esto ¿verdad?- hay estaba de nuevo esa tristeza en sus ojos.

-Claro que no, solo que no lo haces bien.- le sonreí y salte en el charco que estaba frente a ella, salpicándola.- así es como se hace.

-No me vas a ganar.- duramos así unos minutos más salpicándonos, ya estábamos mojados de pies a cabeza, los brincos en los charcos pasaron a las atrapadas y Kagome termino entre un árbol y yo, el agua escurría por su rostro, su respiración era agitada pero estaba feliz y riéndose, alzo la vista y se topo con mi mirada, su risa fue sustituida por un sonrojo. No podía dejar de verla estaba atrapado en sus ojos chocolate, baje la mirada a sus labios e instintivamente se mordió su labio inferior, no se si eso fue lo que me impulso a besarla, para cuando reaccione me separe solo un poco y la mire, su ojos mostraban sorpresa, no dijo nada y la volví a besar, esta vez la pegue mas contra el árbol, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y los míos se deslizaron por su cintura. Por falta de oxigeno nos separamos, esta vez iba a ver una explicación pero la voz de mi hermano interrumpió desde adentro de la casa.

-¡Inuyasha!- nunca llegaba temprano y justo hoy lo hace.

-Me voy a bañar.- se zafo de mis brazos.- Hasta mañana.- salió corriendo, iba a seguirla pero ahora la voz de mi madre interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces afuera y mojándote?- No se supe que contestar, me había tomado por sorpresa, tan entretenido estaba que no los oí llegar.

_Miroku tenía razón estaba enamorado de Kagome._

-.-

Me levante temprano tenía todas las intensiones de aclarar las cosas, no se me escaparía.

-Buenos días.- me saludo y comenzó a caminar a la parada del bus.

-Oye Kagome, lo que pasó ayer…

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?- algo me decía que pensaba cosas que no eran y la detuve.

-Eso depende, quiero que me escuches, yo te quiero y no me refiero a solo eso me gustas, por eso te bese.- sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-Vamos a perder el bus.- no se me escaparía.

-No me importa, quiero dejar las cosa en claro te quiero.- la jale a mi, con un brazo la tome de la cintura y con la mano libre alce su cara.- ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-No lo se.- si mal no recuerdo ayer me correspondió.

-¿No lo sabes? Yo digo que lo mismo que yo por ti.- me acerque a sus labios y los roce con los míos.- ¿Segura que no sabes?- susurre muy cerca de su boca y la bese, sonreí a mis adentros de nuevo me correspondía- ¿Ahora si ya sabes?

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? Por que yo te quiero mucho y no quiero…

-No te vas a arrepentir ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Creo que era clara la pregunta pero debía hacer las cosas formales.

-Si.- le sonreí y se sonrojo, la volví a besar, creo que me volví adicto a ella.- Inuyasha el bus.- alce la vista y vi que lo perdimos.

-Ya se fue.

-¿Qué? y lo dicen tan calmado.

-Volvamos a casa mi madre aun no se va ella nos va a llevar.- tome su mano y caminamos de regreso.

Se suspendió el entrenamiento por la lluvia y acompañe a Kagome a casa de Sango para ayudarlas con su maqueta, ya casi estaba terminada solo debía ser pintada, pero eso sería otro día.

"_Te dije que no te arrepentirías si te le declarabas"._ Me lo había dicho Miroku cuando supo que Kagome era mi novia y tenía razón no estoy arrepentido.

-.-

La maqueta de Kagome estuvo terminada el jueves, pero yo debía reunirme con Kikyou el viernes, rogué a Kami que ya la termináramos no quería pasar el fin de semana en su casa.

Pero como debía esperarme no la terminamos, era tan perfeccionista que no avanzamos mucho o es que estaba tan empeñada a lograr algo conmigo que hacia todo lo posible por alargar las cosas, me iba más por la segunda opción.

El sábado por fin estuvo terminada, tendría todo el domingo para estar con Kagome. Estaba por irme de su casa cuando me hablo.

-Inuyasha mañana iremos a la playa ¿nos acompañas?

-No, saldré con mis padres.- los padres son una excelente escusa.

-Entonces el miércoles ven a la pizzería, sería por el partido del jueves eres el capitán no debes faltar.

-No pero antes de los partidos no me gusta desvélenme o ir a comer afuera, la de mala me enfermo y el entrenador me aniquila.

-¿El jueves en la noche, para celebrar la victoria?- No se daba por vencida.

-Aun no ganamos.-

-Estoy segura que ganaremos.

-De todas maneras ese día saldré con Kagome.

-Tu hermana comprenderá que…- otra ves con lo de la hermana.

-Kagome no es mi hermana es mi novia.- fue obvio que no le gusto mi respuesta, espero que con esto deje de molestar.- Me voy hasta el lunes.

-.-

Jueves día del partido contra Tomoeda, Furinkan llevaba diez años sin ganarle, por lo que a pesar de ser el primer partido era el mas esperado.

-Suerte hoy.- me dijo Kagome, pero no sonó muy convencida de lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué no suenas muy convencida?

-Por que no se si sea lo correcto, me doy cuanta de que no te gusta mucho el soccer.-

-Me conoces bien ¿Cómo vas con el kyudo?- desde hace tiempo no lo mencionaba.- ¿lo dejaste?

-No claro que no, solo que no hay nada nuevo, Kikyou sigue opacándonos, ella representara a la escuela en kyudo.

-Tenemos que remediar eso.- Kagome es buena solo le falta confianza y un entrenador, tendría que pedirle un favor a Sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha el entrenador nos quiere en el campo, hola Kagome perdón por llevármelo pero lo necesitamos, te lo devuelvo al rato.- Miroku siempre tan inoportuno.

-Ahora regreso.- le di un beso y me fui con Miroku.

Era el medio tiempo, el marcador 1-2.

-Ustedes pueden, no dejen que metan otro gol y anoten dos mas ustedes… Vamos Ikeda puedes hacerlo mejor.- No tenía pensado que solo yo metiera goles ¿verdad? los del otro equipo me tendían vigilado.- Quiero que salgan y ganen el partido.

-Oye Miroku, quiero que no se fijen en mí, no me pasen el balón.

-¿Estas loco?

-No, solo piénsalo me tiene vigilado, nadie se espera eso.- era una idea loca, esperaba que funcionara.

-Eres un genio.

A los doce minutos del segundo tiempo, ya habíamos empatado, el equipo recupero la confianza, faltaban ocho minutos para terminar y fue cuando vi una oportunidad, me habían dejado solo esperaba que alguien del equipo lo notara, así fue Soun me vio y me dio pase logrando anotar el tercer gol, ahora solo debíamos cuidar el balón por tres minutos más.

El silbatazo final se escucho, seguido del bullicio en las gradas.

-Excelente Ikeda, sabia que no defraudarías a tu escuela.- no podría ocultar su felicidad, mire a las gradas buscando a Kagome, estaba con Sango no podían bajar, la gente se amontono en las salidas todos querían celebrar, pase como pude entre la gente, pero las perdí de vista.

-Inuyasha ¡Felicidades!- un beso empalagoso fue lo que sentí, Kikyou, no me sorprendí que fuera ella.- No lo vuelvas hacer me oíste.- pude seguir reclamándole pero Sango llego a mí.

-Luego le reclamas, ve por Kagome vio el beso.- no, esta vez Kikyou había cruzado la línea.- Anda ve.- salí corriendo, no la veía ¿Cómo pudo salir habiendo tantas personas? Tal vez no salió y fue cuando la vi sentada bajo las gradas.

-Kagome.- no me hizo caso.- Kagome…

-Vete, no quiero verte.-

-No me iré, deja que te explique, fue un mal entendido.- me senté junto a ella.- Mírame por favor.

-Entiendo lo que pasa, tú eres el capitán y ella la porrista.-

-Si, una porrista loca por la que o siento nada, Kagome ella me beso yo jamás la besaría.- pase mi brazo por su espalda para abrazarla.- tiene razón por estar enojada yo también lo estoy ¿crees que me gusto ese beso?- No me respondió.- Claro que no, entonces por qué mejor no me ayudas a olvidarlo.- por fin me miraba, su ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas.

-¿Tan feo estuvo?-

-No te imaginas cuanto.- me acerque a sus labios.- ¿Me ayudas a olvidarlo?- susurro un "sí" y la bese, en cuanto lo hice el bullicio de la gente desapareció, solo éramos Kagome y yo.

-.-

-Kagome despierta.- no quería despertarla se veía tan linda durmiendo, pero era algo que le convenía.- Kagome arriba dormilona.

-Otro ratito.- se cubrió más con la sabana.

-Te conviene levantarte.- descubrí su cabeza y la bese en la frente.

-¿Por qué?- al fin abría los ojos.

-Ya veras, te espero afuera.- asintió y salí para que se alistara, después de quince minutos salió.

-¿Qué es tan importante? Y ¿Qué haces con mi equipo de kyudo?

-Te conseguí un maestro.

-No Inuyasha, estoy bien así.

-Claro que no jovencita, tu vas a venir, te va a enseñar a tenerte confianza.- la tome de la mano para que me siguiera.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-A un dojo, esta cerca que aquí, es donde voy a practicar.

Llegamos al dojo y se fue a cambiar, cuando salió yo ya estaba con su maestro.

-¿Sesshoumaru? Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El es tu maestro.- me costo convencerlo par que te ayudara, al final acepto pero con ciertas condiciones.

-Inuyasha dice que eres muy buena, demuéstramelo.

-La vas a poner nerviosa y no lo hará bien.- le reclame, se supone que la iba a ayudar.

-Yo juzgo eso, ahora vete, tu herramienta ya sabes donde esta.- ¿Qué no podía hacer un favor gratis? No, no podía, debía limpiar todo el dojo.

El sensei Hibiki murió hace dos años y le dejo el dojo a Sesshoumaru, su mejor alumno y a pesar de estar en su último año en la universidad se las arregla para estudiar, visita a su prometida y atender el dojo.

Sería un largo fin de semana, limpiar el dojo, podar las plantas, lavar su carro por lo que duren las clases, solo esperaba que la ayudara.

-¿Cómo te fue?- estaba agotado era un dojo muy grande.

-Bien.- me dio un beso.- Gracias.- ¿le abra contado Sesshoumaru del trato? No creo.

-Mañana a la misma hora.- aunque no dijo nada mas di por hecho que Kagome lo había sorprendido.

-.-

La nueva semana fue grandiosa, Kikyou no me había vuelto a molestar. Miroku había conocido a Sango el día del partido y la invito a salir, pero ella lo rechazo, por lo que la seguía como una sombra, era la primera vez que una chica lo trataba de esa manera, bueno, si había tenido rechazos pero no le afectaban, con Sango era diferente, en verdad le dolió su desprecio.

_Por favor dile a Kagome que me ayude con Sango._ Me pidió en clase de biología, lo que me confirmo que era serio lo que sentía por ella.

Hubieras visto como trato a Kikyou después de que te fuiste a buscar a Kagome, esa chica si que tiene su carácter. Y eso fue lo que me dijo cuando le pregunte por que se fijo en ella, y es que Sango estaba en literatura e historia con nosotros y nunca se le insinuó, vería como ayudarlo.

-Kagome ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- íbamos de regreso a casa.

-Claro.

-¿Podrías preguntarle a Sango por qué no acepta salía con Miroku?

-Eso es fácil, es por que es un mujeriego.- claro que era obvio, pero debía haber otra razón.

-¿Solo por eso?- se quedo pensando un rato.

-No creo que deba decirte.

-Te prometo guardar el secreto.- le rogué.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Veras cuando Sango iba en tercero de primaria conoció a Miroku.- ¿Qué ya se conocían? Quería saber más, pero opte por no interrumpir- Fueron grandes amigos, Miroku llego a la cuidad y era el nuevo del salón, nadie le hablaba hasta que Sango lo hizo, pero para cuarto año la familia de Sango se fue a Osaka y prometieron ser siempre amigos, no olvidarse…

-Pero Miroku si la olvido.- no pude evitar interrumpirla.

-Si, cuando entramos a bachillerato lo vio en el salón, lo saludo pero el actuó como si nada, pensó que se había equivocado, pasaron lista y si era el, tenía esperanza que al oír su nombre la recordara pero nada paso…- si que estaba sorprendido, ese Miroku es un cabeza hueca.- Así que cuando la invito a salir pensó que finalmente se había acordado de ella, pero no era así, ella esta muy enojada por eso no lo acepta aun que le duela.- si que era complicado, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo ayudo a Miroku son romper la promesa Kagome? Un momento, _No lo acepta aun que le duela_ ¿Eso quería decir que le correspondía?

-¿A Sango le gusta Miroku?

-Yo no eh dicho eso.

-Dijiste que "no lo acepta aun que le duela"- vi como se ponía tensa, era un secreto entre amigas.- No te preocupes no diré nada, pero debes darme algo a cambio.

-¿Y que podría ser?- la atraje a mi y se sonrojo, tendría que preguntarle la razón de sus sonrojos, pero sería luego ahora quería besarla.

-.-

-¿Averiguaste algo?- que impaciente era, apenas era la primera hora y preguntando por Sango.

-Es por que eres un mujeriego, es muy obvio.- aun no se me ocurría nada para ayudar.

-No creo que sea eso… es muy fría, me trata como si le hubiera hecho algo.

-¿Y no es así?

-No, nunca la había molestado.- tal vez si le pedía que me platicara de su infancia recordara algo.

-Nunca me has dicho donde naciste, en que escuelas estudiaste…

-¿No lo hace?- negué con la cabeza.- Naci en Okinawa pero me crie en Hiroshima hasta los siete años, luego me vine para acá y eh estado aquí desde tercer año, te conocí en la secundaría y el resto lo conoces.- ¿Solo eso? ¿No hay más?

-Pues tu vida no es muy interesante entonces, pensé que era más entretenida… ¿Quiénes eran tus amigos antes de conocerme?- con esto debía recordar.

-De Hiroshima no recuerdo a nadie, pero de aquí a Eril, Hoyo, Takuya.

-¿Solo ellos?

-Pues si.- no muy convencido.

-¿Quién fue tu primer amigo?- ya era mucho que no lo recordará.

-Sango.- ¡Si! Ya la recordó.- Ya llego, un poco tarde, pensé que no vendría hoy.- no lo creí ¿Por eso dijo su nombre, por que llegó? Era un caso perdido.- ¿Te digo algo Inuyasha? Ella se me hace familiar.

-A estado aquí desde el primer año, te debe parecer conocida.- ya no se que más hacer, me rindo.

-No es eso, es otra cosa, pero no recuerdo.- durante toda la clase estuvo distraído, pensativo, ausente, pero no le tome importancia hasta que en el entrenamiento el entrenador le llamo la atención.

-¡Lee concéntrate O te pasaras el próximo partido en la banca!- algo andaba mal, por lo que al termino del entrenamiento lo intercepte.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No lo se, estoy tratando se acordarme de algo, pero no puedo.-

-¿A que crees que se deba?

-Nos vemos mañana, tengo que buscar una cosa.- se fue corriendo y me quede esperando a Kagome.

-.-

-Rompiste tu promesa.- ¿Qué yo que?

-Buenos días primero ¿no?- ¿Por qué estaba enojada?

-Prometiste no decirle a Miroku lo de Sango.

-Yo no le dije nada, solo le pregunte de donde era, el lo recordó solo, ¿Me puedes decir porque piensas eso?

-Sango me la llamo anoche, para contarme que Miroku la recordó, le pidió disculpas y que fuera su novia, ella acepto.

-¿Entonces por qué te enojas? Deberías estar contenta por tu amiga.- cruce los brazos, no la entendía.

-Estoy feliz por ella, pero le dijiste a Miroku que…- la interrumpí.

-Ya te dije que no le dije nada, no al menos directamente.

-Ah.- dejo de verme y se sonrojo.- perdón.

-¿Ahora si me puedes dar los buenos días?

-Si, buenos días Inuyasha.- se alzo de puntas y me dio un beso en la mejilla, le tome de la mano y caminamos a la parada del bus.

Como todos los años en la escuela organizaban una feria para conmemorar otro año de su fundación el cuarto lunes de haber iniciado clases y debíamos cooperar en algo, este año el equipo de soccer vendería postres por lo menos no estaba en tiro al blanco como el año pasado.

-¿En que te toco?- le pregunte mientras comíamos un helado en el parque.

-Pintando caras.- por alguna razón no le gusto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No se pintar caras, creo que me uniré al equipo de Sango, ella organizo la pesca de manzanas.- no pude evitar imaginarme eso, no eran peces como para que usaran un anzuelo, no tienen boca.

-¿Pesca de manzanas?

-Si, las tienes que atrapar con la boca.- me dijo como si fuera de lo más obvio.- mientras están en un estante de agua.

-Entonces hay estaré.- sería muy divertido ver a todo el quipo intentarlo.

-.-

-Te tengo una buena noticia.- Miroku lucia feliz, pero tenia cara de maldad.- Adivina a quienes les toco tiro al blanco.- ¿Sería posible que…?- A las porristas y en este momento esta Kikyou, te apuesto a que te mueres de ganas por mandarla al agua.- lo jale y corrimos a su puesto, aun estaba seca.

-Ikeda ¿lo quieres intentar?- me pregunto el profesor Terada.

-Claro.- no pude evitar sonreír con malicia y más al ver que si caía al agua terminaría teñida de azul. Me pare en frente de ella y se puso pálida, sabía que no tenía intenciones de fallar.

-Tú puedes amigo.- me animo Miroku, lace la bola y callo al agua.

-Me las pagaras Ikeda.- en verdad estaba furiosa, tanto que no me llamo por mi nombre.

-Eres perverso, recuérdame no hacerte enojar.

Ya más tarde fuimos al puesto de Sango y Kagome.

-¡Hey! Sango, traje a todo el equipo.

-¿Quién se quedo vendiendo?

-Nadie, ya terminamos y venimos a divertirnos.- mire a todos lados y no vi a Kagome.- ¿Y Kagome?

-Estaba aquí.- buscándola con la mirada.- Ayumi ¿Y Kagome?

-Me dijo que ahorita venia.

-¿Quién va hacer el primero?- oí que Miroku pregunto.

-Voy a buscarla.- los deje en el puesto y salí en busca de ella.

No la veía por ninguna parte, tal vez ya había regresado, camine de vuelta, ya veía el puesto la mayoría de los chicos estaban ya mojados de la cabeza, cuando algo llamo mi atención, un chico y una chica estaban discutiendo me acerque un poco y vi que era Kagome con un chico que nunca había visto, pero paso algo que me dejo helado el chico arrincono a Kagome en la pared y la beso, esto no podía estar pasando, no se por que mis piernas me llevaron hasta estar mas cerca, el chico soltó a Kagome y ambos me miraron.

-Con que este es tu novio.- ya de cerca vi que era solo un poco mas alto que Kagome, su cabello estaba amarrado con una trenza.- Me voy para que puedan hablar.- aun debía estar en shock por que de no haberlo estado, estoy seguro de que lo hubiera golpeado.

No podía ver el rostro de Kagome a causa de la oscuridad, no sabía que hacer, esto debía ser una broma, no, debía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

-Inuyasha.- oí que susurro mi nombre y modio corrió a mi para abrazarme pero retrocedí un paso.- déjame explicarte.- fue hasta esta momento en el que me di cuenta que estaba llorando.- Por favor puedo expl…

-No, no quiero oír tus escusas.- estaba dolido, muy dolido.

-Por favor, escúchame.

-Confié en ti Kagome, ahora entiendo por que el capitán debe estar con la porrista, ya que para tener una buena imagen nunca se traicionarían aunque no se quieran, pero al menos nadie sale herido, ¡Jamás debí fijarme en ti!

-Claro tu si puedes enfadarte por eso, no querer escucharme y no creerme cuanto de diga que no fue mi culpa. ¡Pero yo no puedo! Te vi besándote con Kikyou y te creo que no fue tu culpa, te escucho, escucho tu maldita escusa y te perdono.

-Entonces todo esto ¿es por el beso de Kikyou? Te estas vengando.- y yo de estúpido creyendo que ella igual me quiere.

-¡No! ¡Es nunca! Si tan solo me escucharas.- sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, pero esta vez no me conmoverían.

-Ya es suficiente, no quiero volver a verte, apuesto a que Kikyou es mucho mejor que tu.- no quería seguir allí y me fui a mi casa, no quería saber de nada más y mucho menos de Kagome.

-.-

Al día siguiente, Kagome no fue a la escuela, Miroku no me pregunto por ella supuse que Kagome le conto a Sango y ella a Miroku. Al otro día tampoco fue.

-¿Te parece si comemos en la azotea?

-¿No vas a estar con Sango?- eso era raro.

-No, tiene algo que hacer.- dijo mientras tomaba su almuerzo.

-Esta bien.- me daba igual donde comiéramos, no tenía hambre.

Llevábamos la mitad del receso son tocar nuestra comida y tampoco hablamos, lo que no duro mas por que Miroku hablo.

-No se como decirte esto…- suspiro y siguió.- Kagome se va hoy con su padre.

-Que bueno.- no me importaba para mi mejor.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!- era la voz de Sango y un segundo después estaba enfrente mi.

-¿Insensible? Fue ella la que…

-¿La escuchaste al menos? ¡No! No lo hiciste.- hice un intento de defenderme, pero Sango tiene su carácter.- No la escuchaste a ella ¡Pero me escucharas a mi! El sujeto que la eso es Bankotsu, el padre de Kagome la quiere casar con él, el día en que no estuvo y no te aviso fue por que vino su padre para que ellos se conocieran, Kagome no acepto por que desde hace mucho y no te imaginas cuanto ella te ama, su padre no iba a desistir y ella sabía que si tu no sentías lo mismo por ella se terminaría yendo, no quería dejarte, quería regresar a la época en la que eran pequeños, por esa razón en ocasiones se mostraba nostálgica.- tomo aire y yo de nuevo como últimamente me pasaba no sabía que hacer o decir.- Ayer Bankotsu llego a la feria, cuando ella se separo la siguió y la acorralo lejos de las personas, él la estaba maltratando, no se puedo separar de su agarre y beso, cuando te vio solo quería que la abrazaras, quería sentirme segura y tu la trataste de la peor manera.- me sentía como la peor escoria del mundo.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijo lo de su padre?

-Por que no tenía el valor, luego le pediste ser tu novia y le dijo a su padre que no aceptaría a Bankotsu, que te tenía a ti, pero ya te dije que el no se daría por vencido y mando a Bankotsu para alejarla de ti, Kagome estaba muy segura que no le fallarías y le fallaste a la primera.- apreté mis puños tanto que las manos comenzaron a doler, en verdad era un ser tan depreciable que yo mismo me daba asco.

-Su avión sale en tres horas, chance y puedes llegar a tiempo.- me dijo Miroku, pero la escuela terminaba en cuatro horas más.- Te ayudamos a escaparte pero ve por ella amigo.- mire a Miroku y a Sango y supe que no bromeaban.

Había mucho tráfico por lo que llegue solo con media hora antes, llame varías veces a su celular pero no contesto. Corrí por el aeropuerto esperando verla, pero nada, lo mas seguro es que estuviera en la sala de espera de los andenes, no había forma en la que pudiera entrar, el tiempo paso tan rápido y en un o de los monitores se anunciaba su despegue, la había perdido.

Llegue a mi casa y mis padres estaba enojados, le llamaron de la escuela para avisar que me había escapado.

-Si tienen razón, pónganme todos los castigo que quieran, no me importa, no creo que superen como me siento ahora.- era verdad mi peor castigo era estar sin Kagome, subí a mi cuarto y me senté en el descanso de la ventana, desde hay veía el acuarto de Kagome, una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla al tiempo que comenzaba a llover, la lluvia que tanto le gustaba a Kagome y lloraba junto conmigo.

Continuara…

***********************

**Hola espero les gustará este primer capitulo, fue algo que surgió en una noche de desvelo (bueno en realidad de varias noches XD) entonces no se que tanto sentido tenga, pero en verdad espero les agrade, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo si es que lo desean ˆuˆ.**

**Chao.**

**11 de Noviembre de 2009  
**


	2. Capitulo 1 PVKag

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

**ERRORES.**

Capitulo I.

PV Kag

**

Las pruebas de Kendo, este es mi momento estoy lista, se que puedo, Rei ya no esta… Vamos Kagome tu puedes, confía en ti.

-Chicas les presento a Kamiya Kikyou, es nueva en la escuela, trátenla bien.- dijo la sensei.

-Tú eres la chica que es capitana de voleibol y la nueva estrella de gimnasia ¿verdad?- pregunto una de las chicas.

-Tanto como una estrella no, solo soy la mejor.

-Escuche que tienes un promedio perfecto.

-No quiero presumir, pero es una cualidad con la que naci, soy líder por naturaleza.

Lo bueno es que no quiere presumir, pensé.

-Bien chicas su turno, muestren lo mejor.- la sensei Misuki nos dijo a que blanco tirar, se veían muy lejos ¿Cómo es que de repente olvide como lanzar?

-Bien hecho Kamiya, estuviste estupenda se nota tu esfuerzo, Higurashi de nuevo esfuérzate más.- no podía creerlo de nuevo en segundo, pero supongo que esta bien, solo hay que verla para saber que es una nata.

Voltee y hay estaba sentado junto a la entrada al área de practica,_ Inuyasha_. Fui a su lado y me senté junto a el.

-Hola Inuyasha.- debo mostrarme feliz, no debe saber que fracase de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- vamos Kagome, miéntele un poco.

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien?- parece que no me creyó, a la próxima debo recordar no desviar la mirada.

-Si.- mejor me iba, no quería que me "regañara" por lo ocurrido, hice un intento de levantarme pero me detuvo.

-Kagome ¿Qué paso? Rei Hino ya se graduó y tu eras la segunda.- ¡hay no!, me esta viendo con esa mirada dorada de nuevo, si me miraba así no puedo mentirle, era como si intentara descifrar lo que me pasaba.

-Es por la nueva chica, es excelente con el arco, una estupenda alumna, tan atlética que ya es capitana de voleibol, tenis y gimnasia.- baje la mirada me sentía un fracaso total.

-Hey, no te pongas así tu eres mejor, solo tienes que confiar más en ti.- como si fuera tan fácil.

-Voy a cambiarme.- me fui al vestidor, todas felicitaban a Kikyou y le deseaban suerte con la prueba para porristas de soccer.

Al salir del dojo, hay estaba Inuyasha con esa típica pose suya, sus brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared.

De camino a nuestras casas no se menciono el tema de Kyudo y me alegre.

-Nos vemos mañana.- ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, la de Inuyasha era continua a la mía.

-No se te olvide que mañana tengo que estar temprano en el campo.

-No te preocupes, me voy sola lo se.- solo por que se me olvido una vez, lo espere y llegue y llegue tarde ala escuela, no debía de recordármelo siempre por lo que le saque la lengua, me dirigí a mi casa y antes de entrar oí un "Te espero a la salida".

-.-

-Kagome ya se como me pagaras lo del regalo.- era Yuka, solo esperaba que no fuera algo exagerado su pago.

-¿Cómo?

-Con la limpieza del salón, me parece un trato justo, después de todo es el regalo que tanto has buscado.- tiene razón.

-Trato ¿Cuándo comienzo?

¿Te parece hoy? Voy a ir a ver a Takuya, para entregarle los deberes.- ya lo recuerdo Takuya se lesiono y a ella le encargaron ir a verlo.

Claro.- Las cosas que hago por Inuyasha

No era posible que me tardara tanto limpiando, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y el camino se me hacia tan largo. Que bueno aun no se iba, esta con Miroku.

-Lo siento.-por fin llegue.- Siento llegar tarde, pero cambie turno de limpieza con Yuka.- Inuyasha me sentó en una grada, tal vez pensó que me desmayaría.

-Tranquila, respira hondo.- hice lo que me dijo.- ¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, perdona el retraso.- mi corazón ya había recobrado su ritmo normal.

-Para la próxima ven con más calma, no me voy a ir, tal vez llegues en la noche pero no creo que me dejes plantado.- ¿plantado? eso sonó como si fuera una cita, estoy segura que estoy sonrojada, pero esa sonrisa que tiene es irresistible y luego esa palabras. Trate de pensar en otra cosa antes de delatarme y solo pude ver a Miroku que esta detrás de el, parecía que quería contener la risa ¿Qué le hizo tanta gracia?

-.-

Hoy si llegue a tiempo, aun estrenaban, escuche que Inuyasha era el nuevo capitán, lo mas probable es que ya tuviera su club de fans. Saque un libro de mi mochila y lo comencé a leer, cuando iba a terminar con el capitulo apareció Inuyasha frente de mi.

-Hola ¿Hoy no cambiaste turno para limpiar?- negué con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué lo cambiaste ayer?- ¡Hay no!, Kagome invéntate algo.

-No podía quedarse, iba a salir.- mire a otro lado, sabía que no podía mentir y menos a el, pero era en parte verdad si tuvo que salir, pero estoy segura que Inuyasha sabría que le ocultaba otra cosa.

-No sabes mentir ¿Por qué fue?- se me quedo viendo, esos ojos dorado son tan lindos, Kami cuanto me gustan.

-Pues fue… fue para con…

-¡Inuyasha!- esa voz la conocía, pero no sabía si agradecerle por interrumpir y ya no contestarle a Inuyasha o reprocharle por venir a interrumpir.

-Hola Kikyou ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la pizzería?- Kikyou se me quedo viendo, trate de sostenerle la mirada pero no pude.- Apuesto que a tu hermana no le molestará regresarse sola.- ¿Hermana? Un momento Kikyou lo invito a salir y no acepto por mi culpa, el debía hacer su vida al fin y al cabo soy su "hermana" ¿no?

-Kagome no es…-

-Ve Inuyasha, nos vemos luego.- trate que mi voz sonara normal pero no pude, sonó triste, me di vuelta y me fui, Inuyasha ahora tiene que estar con una chica bonita. Voltee esperando que no hubiera aceptado ir, pero no, lo sabía el quería ir.

Llegue a la casa y mi abuelo parecía esperarme y yo que ya quería llegar a mi recamara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu padre hablo, dijo que fuéramos mañana al hotel donde se queda.- eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Por qué no me aviso? ¿Para que nos quiere?

-Solo se que llegó hoy, lo demás no idea.

-¿A que hora nos vamos?

-Temprano, seis de la mañana.- si que era temprano, yo que quería dormir más.- Otra cosas Kagome, dijo que solo nosotros dos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si, no le diré a Inuyasha.- subí a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama.

-.-

Ya estábamos en el hotel, esperando que mi padre bajara. Me sentí mal por no decirle a Inuyasha, pero aun estaba un poco molesta, no col el, si no conmigo misma, por ser tan tonta, el nunca me vería como algo más.

-Kagome, hija me alegra verte.- me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola papá.- no correspondí a su abrazo, hace mucho que no lo veo y el que se presente así no me da confianza.

-Vengan, vamos a desayunar, les voy a presentar a alguien.- ¿presentar? Eso no sano bien, lo seguimos al restaurante hasta una parte privada.- Les presento al Señor Ryu y su hijo Bankotsu; ella es mi hija Kagome y el su abuelo.- nos sentamos, mi padre ordeno el desayuno, cuando terminamos, se aclaro la garganta.

-Kagome la razón por la que vine es para que conozcas a Bankotsu, el será tu prometido.- debe estar loco, estoy segura que si hubiera estado comiendo me habría atragantado o escupido la comida.

-¡Qué!

-Voy a hacer socio de su padre y para que la empresa se unifique de nuevo se tiene que casar.- ¿Y lo dice como si fuera cualquier cosa?

-Será un gran placer ser su esposo señorita Higurashi, es usted una joven muy hermosa.- esto debe ser una broma, una pesadilla, una alucinación.

Estaba en el cuarto de mi padre sentada en una silla y el caminando de un lado a otro.

-No pienso casarme con el.

-Vas a casarte, piensa en tu futuro.- estaba muy molesto.

-Si me caso, va hacer con alguien que ame.

-Lo aprenderás a amar… No seas tonta, mejor pretendiente no podrás tener.- no dije nada, trate de pensar en una solución, pero nada solo deseaba estar con Inuyasha.

Nos quedamos con el, el fin de semana, un fin de semana que se me hizo eterno.

-Vendré luego por ti Kagome.

-No cambiare de idea, no lo aré.- debía mostrarme firme, no doblegarme.

-.-

Lunes por la mañana, salí de mi casa y vi a Inuyasha esperándome ¿Cómo explicarle lo que paso? Lo mejor sería actuar normal.

-Hola Inuyasha.

-¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Fue algo que surgió a ultima hora, nada importante.- tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?- lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

-No cambies el tema.- rayos, no funciono.- ¿Qué paso?- lo mejor sería ser honesta.

-Nada importante, confía en mí.- lo más probable es que no le importe si me voy.- No volverá a pasar, pero te agradecería que no me preguntes más.- le sonreí y tome su mano para ir al bus.

-Solo esta vez te daré el beneficio de la duda.- se resigno, que bueno… me quito la mochila y la cargo, mientras nos dirigíamos a la parada.

Clase de historia, el profesor Himura explico que haríamos una maqueta de la construcción que mas nos llamara la atención. Dijo que sería por pareja pero que el las formaría.

-Esta pecera tiene sus nombres sacaré dos y no quiero oír quejas.- comenzó a sacar nombres, sería muy bello si me tocara con Inuyasha.- Higurashi con Aikawa.- con Sango no esta mal, ella es mi mejor amiga.- Kamiya con… Ikeda.- no la vida si que es injusta, quería un recuento, una repetición… ¿pero que estoy pensando? Vamos Kagome cálmate.- Por lo que Hoyo y Lee.

La campana de salada, ya era hora aliste mi mochila y fui donde estaba Inuyasha y Miroku.

-Vamos Kagome hora de aburrirse un rato.- solo le sonreí, ya que sabía que para el desde hace mucho le era una tortura el soccer.

-¡Inu!- de nuevo ella, de que privilegios goza para decirle "Inu", ya ni yo lo hago, no le gusta.- Que bueno que te veo, hay que comenzar a trabajar en la maqueta de historia.

-Mañana ¿te parece bien?- no lo creí, no le reclamo por llamarle "Inu" a cualquier otro le hubiera reclamado.

-Es pera dentro de dos semanas, espero no lo dejes para el final.- otra vez me veía como examinándome ¿Qué tanto me veía? Estaba por voltearme o salirme del salón cuando Inuyasha se puso entre las dos, lo cual me dejo sorprendida- Bien entonces hasta mañana.- ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Lo abra hecho para que no me viera o solo fue por que se iba a despedir y la quería ver de frente? Estoy segura que este pensamiento no me dejara en paz un buen rato.

Desde las gradas vi el entrenamiento, el libro que estaba leyendo lo termine de leer ayer y no tenía otro, por lo que mejor me puse a escuchar música, puse mi MP3 en reproducción aleatoria… ¿Por qué todas las canciones que se reproducían eran de amor? Mire con fastidio el reproductor, hoy al parecer el destino quería que sufriera. Recordatorio debía quitar esas canciones.

-Nos vemos mañana.- ya estábamos en mi casa.

-¿Tan pronto? Digo, este… bueno.- ¿ahora que le pasaba? No es común en el actuar de esa forma.- Vamos hacer la tarea juntos ¿no? ¿Por qué el "nos vemos mañana"?- era cierto haríamos la tarea.

-Lo siento ya había olvidado la tarea, entonces hagámosla ¿en que casa?

-En la mía, ve a cambiarte, te espero.- asentí y corrí a cambiarme, en diez minutos ya estaba lista, salí e Inuyasha seguía afuera.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Esperándote- diciéndolo como si fuera de lo mas lógico.

-Ya lo se, pero pensé que me esperarías en tu casa.

-¿Y correr el riego de que te escabullas como el fin de semana?- se me quedo viendo.- No lo creo, anda vamos.- me tomo de la mano y caminamos a su casa.

Deseaba decirle el por que me ausente y no le dije, pero el debía tener otras cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-.-

Clase de historia, nos sentamos con la pareja del proyecto. No pude evitar voltear donde Inuyasha y Kikyou al paso que iban pronto serían novios y la mayoría opinaba que eran la pareja perfecta.

-¡Kagome!- la voz de Sango me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay amiga, ¿Por qué no le dices 'Todo'?- ya sabía a que se refería con "todo".

-No puedo, que tal si se enoja, además no creo que le importe.

-No lo sabrás si no le dices.- no me parece justo que te guardes todo dentro.- Sango tiene razón, pero si metía la para perdería a mi mejor amigo.

Ese día hizo calor y pasamos por unas nieves.

-¿Qué van a construir?

-Chichen Itzá.- es fácil o al menos eso parecía, es una pirámide con otras más pequeñas.

-Excelente, nosotros los "Speos de Ramses II".- si que Kikyou quería una nota alta.

-No esta mal. Pero un poco complicado.

-Kag ¿el domingo vas a trabajar en el proyecto?

-No, lo aremos por la tarde, iré a casa de Sango, entre semana.

-¿Dejaras que me regrese solo?- hay no, ¿Por qué tenía que poner cara de perrito sin dueño? Ya me sentía culpable de dejarlo solo.

-Solo tres días.

-Te propongo algo, espérame como siempre y las ayudo.- ¿Qué mosca le pico? No era su proyecto, pero si así podía pasar tiempo con el.

-Está bien.- le sonreí, hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz.

-Porque no tenías pensado regresarte sola ¿verdad?

-No claro que no, pero ahora si me regreso un poco más tarde ¿y ustedes cuando trabajaran?- no quería hacer esa pregunta pero debía.

-El viernes en la tarde y todo el sábado, espero me extrañes como yo te extrañe el fin de semana.- ¿no podía dejar de mencionar el fin de semana? Un momento ¿dijo que me extraño?

-¿Me extrañaste?- en verdad estaba sorprendida y feliz, eso quería decir que debía importarle un poco mi persona.

-Si y me preocupaste.

-Perdón, no volverá a pasar.- me mostré positiva, ya no iba a pensar en la visita de mi padre.- Yo igual te extrañe, pero el domingo será de películas ¿verdad?

-Claro que si.- genial al menos eso no había cambiado o pospuesto.

-.-

Por fin domingo me aliste y fui a su casa.

-Buenos días Kagome.- la madre de Inuyasha siempre a sido muy amable, ella y mi madre eran grandes amigas.- Inuyasha aun no se levanta, ahora lo voy a ver, hay jugo de piña en la cocina, ve y sírvete por favor.

-Si, gracias.- ¿Aun no se levantaba? Se suponía que estaría listo temprano.

Fui a la cocina y me serví jugo. Al poco tiempo la señora Izayoi regreso.

-No se quiere levantar, deberías subir tu.- ¿subir yo al cuarto de un chico? No lo creo.

-No mejor espero que se levante solo.

-Yo que tu iba, se ve que va para largo.- ¡eso sí que no! el lo prometió, iría a levantarlo y si era necesario bañarlo con agua fría.

Me dirigí a su cuarto y me detuve cuando estaba frente a su puerta; ¿Por qué me ponía nerviosa? no sería la primera vez que entrara a su cuarto, ya había estado hay muchas veces, si era verdad… pero era una niña y no tenía estos sentimientos por el tan fuertes como ahora. Respire muy honda para armarme de valor y entre, me senté a su lado.

-Dormilón lo prometiste, ¡ya despiértate Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha!...- se volteo y me jalo a la cama, yo quede al otro lado y me abrazo como si fuera un peluche, sus brazos estaban frescos o ¿era qué yo tenía mucho calor?- Inu-yasha- esto era demasiado, estaba tan cerca de el, alce mi cara ¡Oh kami! Fue mala idea su rostro es tan lindo incluso dormido y así tan cerca podía respirar mejor su aroma, ese aroma que tiene una mescla dulce y a bosque frío, al menos a eso me olía a mi y me fascina tanto. Abrió los ojos y me vio fijamente, parecía sorprendido- ¿Inuyasha?- ¡Kami! mis nervios ya no daban para más, estaban al limite

-Yo… yo, lo siento.- me soltó y se levanto, es la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca.- Este… yo…

-Te espero en la sala.- ni siquiera lo mire y salí de su cuarto, Kami mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Los padres de Inuyasha salieron al igual que su hermano. Ninguno de los dos hizo comentario sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana, era mejor así. Afuera caía una fuerte lluvia que provoco un apagón justo a mitad de la tercera película.

-¿Por qué? Ya comenzaba lo bueno.

-Ve lo por el lado bueno, tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo.- esa idea si que me gusto, pensé y le sonreí.- Voy por unas velas.- fue a la cocina, yo fui a ver por la ventana la lluvia y muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos en la lluvia?

-Si y lo dejamos de hacer por que te enfermaste.- era verdad, pero era tan divertido, éramos niños no nos preocupaban cosas de grandes, como compromisos, bodas, citas, novios, que íbamos hacer cuando no tuviéramos a nuestros padres o que pasaría si te enamoras de tu mejor amigo, el cual te ve como una hermana.

_Mamá._

Últimamente deseaba volver a esa época.

-¿Podemos salir? Te prometo no enfermarme.- trate de bromear, en verdad quería salir, sería como regresar a esa época y olvidarme de todos los problemas del presente, por lo menos un rato.

-Solo un rato y te vas a bañar para que no enfermes.- ¡Si! Abrí la puerta y salte en el primer charco que vi, regrese con Inuyasha y lo jale.

-Ya había olvidado lo divertido que es esto.- solo se quedo hay parado ¿ahora que ocurría?- ¿Te pasa algo? Ya no te gusta esto ¿verdad?- Lo más probable es que piense que esto es muy infantil.

-Claro que no, solo que no lo haces bien.- me mostro esa perfecta sonrisa suya y brinco en el charco más próximo a mi, salpicándome toda.- Así es como se hace.- si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

-No me vas a ganar.- al poco rato, estábamos completamente empapados. De los charcos pasamos a las atrapadas y sin saber cómo termine entre un árbol e Inuyasha, pero eso no evito que parata de reírme, hasta que subí mi vista y me tope con su ojos dorados; Kami estaba tan cerca, me costaba respirar y el parecía tan calmado, me mordí mi labio y lo ultimo que supe es que me estaba besando, se separo un poco y me miro solo como el podría hacerlo, si seguía, pronto no podría pensar con claridad.

Se acerco de nuevo a mi y me beso de nuevo, Kami debía estar soñando o tal vez estaba en hospital a causa de la gripa y la fiebre, lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente es que me atrapo más contra el árbol y siguió besándome.

_Que más da si es un sueño o una ilusión no desperdiciaría esto._

Deslice mis brazos por su cuello y el me tomo por la cintura, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Por falta de aire nos separamos, se me quedo viendo no se si por un largo o corto tiempo, pero se me hizo una eternidad.

-¡Inuyasha!- era su hermano, eso quería decir que…

-Me voy a bañar.- me zafe de sus brazos.- Hasta mañana.- salí corriendo, mi corazón latía como loco.

_Kami no era un sueño, en verdad paso._

-.-

No quería salir, no quería escuchar que todo había sido un error, al final me arme de valor y salí de la casa.

-Buenos días.- me fui de largo en dirección a la parada del bus..

-Oye Kagome, lo que pasó ayer…- lo sabía, ahora seguiría el "fue un error, no se que me paso."

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?- me tomo la mano para detenerme y no seguir caminando.

-Eso depende, quiero que me escuches, yo te quiero y no me refiero a solo eso me gustas, por eso te bese.- ¿Qué le gusto? No era posible.

-Vamos a perder el bus.- hora de emprender la graciosa huida.

-No me importa, quiero dejar las cosa en claro te quiero.- me jalo a el, me tomo por la cintura y con su mano libre tomo mi cara para que lo viera.- ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-No lo se.- Mentirosa, lo quieres más de lo que dejas ver. Mi conciencia tiene razón siento algo muy fuerte por el..

-¿No lo sabes? Yo digo que lo mismo que yo por ti.- roso sus labios con los míos, Kami iba a desmayarme.- ¿Segura que no sabes?- sentía su respiración muy cerca, junto sus labios con los míos y me beso, por lógica correspondí no podía resistirme a el.- ¿Ahora si ya sabes?

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? Por que yo te quiero mucho y no quiero…

-No te vas a arrepentir ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- de acuerdo me arriesgaría.

-Creo que era clara la pregunta pero debía hacer las cosas formales.

-Si.- me sonrió y no pude evitar sonrojarme, me beso de nuevo.- Inuyasha el bus.- no quería parar pero debíamos ir a la escuela.

-Ya se fue.

-¿Qué?-era verdad, se había ido- Y lo dices tan calmado.- lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Volvamos a casa mi madre aun no se va ella nos va a llevar.- tomo mi mano y regresamos, si era un sueño no quiero despertarme.

Este día mejoraba cada vez más, a causa de la lluvia el entrenamiento de soccer se suspendió y fuimos antes a casa de Sango para comenzar la maqueta, avanzamos mucho y más con ayuda de Inuyasha, solo faltaban algunos detalles pero aun había tiempo.

-.-

Ya era sábado y Sango fue a mi casa a visitar, al fin y al cabo ya habíamos terminado la maqueta ya estaba terminada.

-Mira que todos los que entran en mi casa y la ven no creen que nosotras la hiciéramos. Inuyasha tiene talento con las maquetas, nos fue de gran ayuda.

-Si, después de todo quiere ser arquitecto.

-Pues le queda muy bien… Igual que su padre ¿verdad?

-Si.- estoy segura que será de los mejores.

-¿Qué paso con tu padre?

-Pues… ya hable con el.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que debía casarme con Bankotsu, le dije que no me podía obligar y que…- estoy segura no debí haberle dicho eso…

-¿Qué cosa? Sigue.

-Bueno le dije que Inuyasha es mi novio, que lo amo… tal vez no debí decirle eso, se enojo mucho y dijo que eso se arreglaba fácilmente.- sus palabras eran de amenaza y eso me daba miedo.

-Tu tranquila amiga, Inuyasha no te dejara tan fácilmente.

-Tienes razón, debo confiar en el.

-.-

El primer partido de Inuyasha como capitán, ¿Qué le podía decir? Sabía que no le gustaba el soccer.

-Suerte hoy.- eso fue todo, no se me ocurrió otra cosa y lo demás sonaba muy falso.

-¿Por qué no suenas muy convencida?- lo sabía no sonaron naturales, mejor decirle la verdad.

-Por que no se si sea lo correcto, me doy cuanta de que no te gusta mucho el soccer.

-Me conoces bien.- lógico lo conozco de casi de toda mi vida.- ¿Cómo vas con el kyudo?- no ¿Por qué lo menciono?- ¿lo dejaste?

-No claro que no, solo que no hay nada nuevo, Kikyou sigue opacándonos, ella representara a la escuela en kyudo.

-Tenemos que remediar eso.- estaba por preguntarle cómo, cuando llegó Miroku.

-Inuyasha el entrenador nos quiere en el campo, hola Kagome perdón por llevármelo pero lo necesitamos, te lo devuelvo al rato.- contuve una risa al ver como Inuyasha lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ahora regreso.- me dio un beso y se fue con Miroku.

Estaba en las gradas con Sango y cerca de la banda de la escuela. Era el medio tiempo y no paraban de hacer escándalo.

-Sango ¿podemos ir por algo para tomar?

-Claro, vamos.- nos fuimos de ahí y me alegre, ya me dolía la cabeza por tanto ruido y sentía como me punzaba.

-Ya te dolía la cabeza ¿verdad?- solo asentí.- Igual a mi ¿crees que ganen?

-No lo se, todo es posible.

Compramos un par de refrescos y escuchamos que el partido comenzó de nuevo.

-Debemos regresar, si Inuyasha no te ve es capas de dejar la cancha e irte a buscar.- aun que lo dijo en forma de broma, tenia razón.

-Regresemos.

Iban empate y faltaba poco para terminar, en los últimos minutos Inuyasha anoto el tercer gol, todos se volvieron locos y más cuando sonó el silbatazo final, Furinkan gano y todos querían formar parte del festejo.

Sango y yo tratamos de bajar pero las salidas estaban atascadas, nos logramos escabullir y llegamos al área de juego. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vi, Inuyasha siendo besado por Kikyou, salí corriendo y deje a Sango, busque una salida pero no podía salir había mucha gente y vi debajo de las gradas, sería un buen escondite en lo que todo se dispersaba, me senté en una parte oscura así sería más difícil que me vieran.

Me deje caer en el suelo y oculte mi cara entre mis piernas, deje que mis lagrimas salieran, ya nada me importaba, lo sabía desde el principio para Inuyasha solo fui una diversión… pero una parte de mi pensó que tal vez ya se había dado cuenta que no podía seguir conmigo ahora que era el capitán que dirigió al equipo a la victoria contra Tomoeda. De cualquier manera cualquiera de las dos opciones era dolorosa.

-Kagome.- hay no, ¿cómo me encontró? Ahora que lo recuerdo el siempre ganaba en las escondidas, ¿Por qué no lo recordé antes? Pero por otro lado ¿Quién hubiera pensado que me buscaría?- Kagome…- ¿Qué no le bastaba? Ya había jugado conmigo, era libre de irse con su querida Kikyou.

-Vete, no quiero verte.- le dije sin separar mi cara de entre mis piernas.

-No me iré, deja que te explique, fue un mal entendido.- se sentó junto a mi.- Mírame por favor.- no lo haría, por que si lo miraba, sabia que le creería todo y mi fuerza flaquearía al ver esos ojos dorados que tanto me encantan.

-Entiendo lo que pasa, tú eres el capitán y ella la porrista.

-Si, una porrista loca por la que o siento nada, Kagome ella me beso yo jamás la besaría.- paso su brazo por mi espalda para abrazarme. Kami ¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan sincero?- Tienes razón por estar enojada yo también lo estoy ¿crees que me gusto ese beso?- la verdad es que si, ¿pero entonces que hacia aquí? Debería estar con ella o por lo menos camino al hospital, Sango también los vio, estoy segura que lo hubiera linchado a menos que…- Claro que no, entonces por qué mejor no me ayudas a olvidarlo.-… El estuviera diciendo la verdad, alce mi mirad a el.

-¿Tan feo estuvo?- Pero también se le pudo haber escapado a Sango y ahora ella lo estaba buscando para mandarlo al hospital, por que no lo pensé antes ahora que me miraba ya no podía resistirme a él.

-No te imaginas cuanto.- a pesar de la poca luz sus ojos dorados se veían, se acerco a mi labios y contuve la respiración por un instante.- ¿Me ayudas a olvidarlo?- no podía decirle que no y susurre un "sí".

-.-

-Kagome despierta.- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué querrá?- Kagome arriba dormilona.

-Otro ratito.- me tape mas con la sabana, era sábado quería dormir más.

-Te conviene levantarte.- descubrió mi cabeza y me beso la frente, Kami eso fue tan tierno.

-¿Por qué?- abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

-Ya veras, te espero afuera.- salió de mi cuarto y me levante, bueno le daría el gusto, me aliste rápido.

Cuando salí estaba recargado afuera de mi casa y traía mi equipo de Kyudo.

-¿Qué es tan importante? Y ¿Qué haces con mi equipo de kyudo?

-Te conseguí un maestro.

-No Inuyasha, estoy bien así.- esto sería un desastre.

-Claro que no jovencita, tú vas a venir, te va a enseñar a tenerte confianza.- me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Y a donde vamos?- se vía tan feliz, bueno no le quitaría la dicha.

-A un dojo, esta cerca que aquí, es donde voy a practicar.- mas bien iba, últimamente no tenía tiempo.

Al llegar al dojo me fui a cambiarme, seguí pensando que esto no era buena idea, al salir vi a Inuyasha con su hermano.

-¿Sesshoumaru? Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El es tu maestro.- debía ser broma.

-Inuyasha dice que eres muy buena, demuéstramelo.- no, cualquiera menos el, me pone nerviosa y parece que no tiene sentimientos.

-La vas a poner nerviosa y no lo hará bien.-

-Yo juzgo eso, ahora vete, tu herramienta ya sabes donde esta.- ¿herramienta? Inuyasha se fue y me quede con Sesshoumaru.

-Muéstrame tus posiciones.- hice lo que me pidió.

-Nada mal, ahora unos tiros.- creo que no lo hice tan mal, practicamos por dos horas.

-Lo hace bien ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Cuando hay pruebas o público me pongo nerviosa.- eran tonto, tanto tiempo practicándolo y sentía nervios.

-Desde niña siempre has sido insegura.- ¿tenía que recordármelo?- Bien te ayudare, por tres razones: eres buena, eres parte de la familia y disfruto que Inuyasha trabaje.

-¿Trabaje?

-Para pagar "el favor" limpiara el dojo ¿no te dijo?- negué con la cabeza.- supongo que era un secreto, bueno ya que más da. Aun que si te hubiera traído directamente y hubiera pedido una prueba, por las dos primeras razones hubiera aceptado entrenarte.

-Eso quiere decir que no piensa que soy buena, pensó que te decepcionaría y no me entrenarías.

-No lo creo, cuando me fue a ver dijo "ella en verdad muy buena, solo necesita confianza." Yo más bien pienso que fue para poder estar aquí cuidándote, de lo contrario tendría que irse y regresar luego. Aun que también pude ser que pensara que no te ayudaría sin nada a cambio.- le voy más a la ultima opción, ahora que pase más tiempo con Sesshoumaru, me doy cuenta que no es como yo pensaba, el en verdad es una buena persona.

Al terminar, Inuyasha ya me estaba esperando y se veía muy agotado, dejaría que el me diga de trato.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien.- le di un beso.- Gracias.- le agradecí por traerme y el soportar el trabajo, aunque me imagino que el solo pensó que fue por traerme.

-Mañana a la misma hora.- dijo Sesshoumaru que iba saliendo del tatami.

-.-

-Pensé que no perdonarías al Inuyasha.

-No lo iba hacer, pero recordé que tú te quedaste y si lo dejaste ir a buscarme fue por algo.

-Estas en lo correcto, vi como se la quito de encima y le grito que no lo volviera hacer, para serte sincera nunca lo vi tan enojado.- Inuyasha enojado, no recuerdo haberlo visto enojado nunca, tal ves molesto, fastidiado, pero enojado como dice Sango, no.- Aun que, bien se me puedo haber escapado y mientras el estaba contigo yo lo buscaba para mandarlo al hospital.

-No digas eso Sango, que si lo llegue a pensar por un momento. Pero el sonó sincero y mi corazón latía tan deprisa por tenerlo junto a mi que le creí.

-Amiga si que tienes suerte, encontrarte con alguien como Inuyasha, que envidia.- comiendo de su almuerzo

-¿Qué hay de Miroku?

-Ese mujeriego, el día del partido se me acerco pensé que ya me recordaba, pero ¡no! Se me acerco para coquetearme.- se notaba que estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que te coqueteo?

-No lo se, solo el entiende su cabeza repleta de chicas… un momento le reclamaba a Kikyou y al otro el me invitaba a salir.- ¿Sango contra Kikyou?

-¿Qué le reclamabas?

-El que se metiera entre ustedes, le dije que los dejara en paz.- esta debía ser la versión ligera, por que conociéndola fue mas agresiva.

-Tal vez esperaba una pelea de chicas.- bromee.

-Si claro, las dos revolcándonos en el lodo.- me siguió la broma y nos echamos a reír.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-No amiga, no es el Miroku que conocí, este es un mujeriego, aun que me duela no aceptare.- se quedo pensando por un momento.- No se como Inuyasha puede ser su amigo, uno es un mujeriego y el otro no.

-Lo mismo me pregunto, pero los opuestos se atraen, solo espero que Miroku no le pegue sus mañas.

-.-

Inuyasha y yo íbamos de regreso nuestras casas, esa semana era perfecta.

-Kagome ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-¿Podrías preguntarle a Sango por qué no acepta salir con Miroku?

-Eso es fácil, es por que es un mujeriego.

-¿Solo por eso?- pues no, pero no estoy segura si le debo decir, pero estoy segura que sabe que no le he dio toda la verdad.

-No creo que deba decirte.

-Te prometo guardar el secreto.- en eso jamás me ah defraudado, ya se, solo le diré el por que a medias, si no le digo que a ella le gusta Miroku no abra problema.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cómo te lo explico?- será difícil.- Veras cuando Sango iba en tercero de primaria conoció a Miroku. Fueron grandes amigos, Miroku llego a la cuidad y era el nuevo del salón, nadie le hablaba hasta que Sango lo hizo, pero para cuarto año la familia de Sango se fue a Osaka y prometieron ser siempre amigos, no olvidarse…

-Pero Miroku si la olvido.

-Si, cuando entramos a bachillerato lo vio en el salón, lo saludo pero el actuó como si nada, pensó que se había equivocado, pasaron lista y si era el, tenía esperanza que al oír su nombre la recordara pero nada paso… Así que cuando la invito a salir pensó que finalmente se había acordado de ella, pero no era así, ella esta muy enojada por eso no lo acepta aun que le duela.

-¿A Sango le gusta Miroku?- ¿De donde saco esa idea?

-Yo no eh dicho eso.- ¿o si?

-Dijiste que "no lo acepta aun que le duela"- no, ¿cómo pude meter la pata?- No te preocupes no diré nada, pero debes darme algo a cambio.- ya sabia por donde iba.

-¿Y que podría ser?- siguiéndole la corriente, me atrajo a el y de nuevo esos ojos dorados y su sonrisa, Kami ¿Por qué es tan irresistible?

-.-

Eran las doce de la noche, estaba por quedarme dormida cuando sonó el teléfono y me abuelo me hablo, era para mi de Sango.

-Hola ¿Qué paso?- debía se importante para hablara esta hora.

-Lo mejor del mundo.- se oía muy emocionada.

-Me recordó, Kagome, Me recordó, Miroku me recordó.- Inuyasha, lo mataría rompió su promesa.- Estoy muy feliz.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Estaba por ir por Kohaku a su entrenamiento de beisbol y llegó a mi casa, lo hubieras visto me pidió disculpas y me llevo la pulsera que se me pedio es su casa, dijo que cuando la encontró la guardo muy bien y que sabía que era un tonto por haberme olvidado y me pido ser su novia.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que si, ya que es un mujeriego pero es de confianza y como el dijo, soy la única capas de controlarlo y retenerlo.- bueno me alegro por Sango pero Inuyasha me las pagará.

-¿Y por que te recordó?

-Dijo que por hecho que le pasaron en la mañana.- por lo menos no menciono a Inuyasha.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti Sango, que bueno que las cosas se solucionaron.

-Si, te dejo dormir amiga, ya mañana nos vemos y te doy mas detalles, pero tenía que decírtelo.

-Si, no te preocupes, hasta mañana.- colgué y me fui a dormir.

-.-

Hoy Inuyasha me escucharía.

-Rompiste tu promesa.- le reclame.

-Buenos días primero ¿no?- de nada le serviría actuar como si no supiera a que me refría. Y esa calma suya me desesperaba.

-Prometiste no decirle a Miroku lo de Sango.

-Yo no le dije nada, solo le pregunte de donde era, el lo recordó solo, ¿Me puedes decir porque piensas eso?

-Sango me la llamo anoche, para contarme que Miroku la recordó, le pidió disculpas y que fuera su novia, ella acepto.

-¿Entonces por qué te enojas? Deberías estar contenta por tu amiga.- cruzo los brazos y se quedo como no entendiendo mi reclamo.

-Estoy feliz por ella, pero le dijiste a Miroku que….

-Ya te dije que no le dije nada, no al menos directamente.- me interrumpió y me quede pensando lo que dijo momento atrás "solo le pregunte de donde era" eso no era decirle.

-Ah.- lo deje de ver, me sentía como una tonta, le reclame por nada.- Perdón.- él suspiro.

-¿Ahora si me puedes dar los buenos días?- ¿no estaba molesto?

-Si, buenos días Inuyasha.- me alce de puntas y le bese la mejilla, me tomo la mano y caminamos a para parada.

En el almuerzo platicábamos de la feria de la escuela. Este año soccer vendería postres

-¿En que te toco?

-Pintando caras.- dije sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No se pintar caras.- era verdad, podía pintar en papel, madera, tela… pero caras no, me daba miedo, ¿Qué tal si le picaba el ojo a alguien?- Creo que me uniré al equipo de Sango, ella organizo la pesca de manzanas.

-¿Pesca de manzanas?

-Si, las tienes que atrapar con la boca mientras están en un estante de agua.- no era lo mejor de la feria pero prefería eso.

-Entonces hay estaré.

-.-

-Ayumi ahorita vengo, voy con Yuka y luego a buscar a Inuyasha.- hoy me dijo que me daría el regalo, fui a su puesto, ella hacia algodones de azúcar.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías.

-Eh esperado mucho para que lo trigas, claro que vendría.

-Tomo.- entregándome una cajita.- ¿Cuándo piensas dárselo?

-No lo se, tal vez piense que es muy cursi.

-No lo creo, dáselo en su cumpleaños o en la graduación, que se una ocasión especial- si creo que eso haría.

-Gracias Yuka.

-No hay de que.- me despedí de ella y fui de regreso al puesto.

-Hola Kagome, me alegra verte de nuevo.- esa voz, no podía ser. Me di media vuelta.

_Bankotsu._

-¿Qué hace aquí joven Ryu?

-¿Joven Ryu? Kagome seremos esposos, dime Bankotsu.- ¡Jamás!- Tu padre me mando a ver como estas.

-Muy bien, a decir verdad, excelente.

-Supongo, me conto que tienes novio, pero te aseguro que solo es amor de preparatoria lo olvidaras.- tomo mi mano.- En cambio el nuestro.- me zafe como pude.

-No lo creo, me voy joven Ryu.- camine lo mas rápido que pude, al parecer lo había perdido ya, suspire de alivio.

-No eres muy buena en el escondite ¿verdad?- no era posible ¿Cómo es que?... retrocedí al ver que se me acerco.- Kagome ¿en verdad piensa que ese sujeto te dará una vida mejor que la que tendrás conmigo?

-Si, ahora hágame el favor de alejarse de mi.- Kami tengo miedo.

_Inuyasha._

-Cuando una chica dice aléjate es todo lo contrario.- no, no es verdad. Retrocedí y di con la pared.

_Kami, Inuyasha ayuda._

-No huiras de mi.- me sujeto las manos y me beso, unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, cuando me soltó, vi que su mirada era triunfal, miro a otro lado, veía a Inuyasha ¿Qué hacia hay parado? Por que no le decía algo.

-Con que este es tu novio, me voy para que puedan hablar.- paso junto a Inuyasha y el no hizo nada ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Inuyasha.- corrí a el para abrazarlo, ahora mas que nunca lo necesitaba, pero retrocedió. Esto no pida estar pasando, tal vez pensaba que lo engañaba.- Déjame explicarte.- esto pasa por no contarle las cosas- Por favor puedo exp…

-No, no quiero oír tus escusas.- su voz sonó quebrada y fría..

-Por favor, escúchame.- le rogué

-Confié en ti Kagome, ahora entiendo por que el capitán debe estar con la porrista, ya que para tener una buena imagen nunca se traicionarían aunque no se quieran, pero al menos nadie sale herido, ¡Jamás debí fijarme en ti!- No era justo sus palabras me dolían me dolían, mi corazón se desboronaba en millones de pedazos, pero debo ser fuerte tiene que escucharme.

-Claro tu si puedes enfadarte por eso, no querer escucharme y no creerme cuanto de diga que no fue mi culpa. ¡Pero yo no puedo! Te vi besándote con Kikyou y te creo que no fue tu culpa, te escucho, escucho tu maldita escusa y te perdono.- le reclame, sabía que no fue su culpa, pero lo perdone antes de confirmarlo.

-Entonces todo esto ¿es por el beso de Kikyou? Te estas vengando.

-¡No! ¡Es nunca! Si tan solo me escucharas.- ¿Cómo podía estar pensando que me estaba desquitando?

-Ya es suficiente, no quiero volver a verte, apuesto a que Kikyou es mucho mejor que tu.- me deje caer en el suelo y el se fue, ya no podía mas, mi corazón termino por desboronare, no se cuanto llevaba hay, pero todas sus palabras seguían en mi mente.

-Kagome amiga ¿estas bien?- no le conteste a Sango.- Kagome.- su voz sonó muy preocupada, debía decir algo para clamarla, pero ¿Cómo podía hacer eso si yo no podía calmarme?

-Miroku ve por ayuda.- ¿ayuda?

-No Sango.

-Pero Kagome.

-Solo, solo… - mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

-¿Qué paso? Kagome dime o Miroku ira por ayuda.- tal vez si le decía el dolor disminuiría y como pude le conté todo.

-Ese, ese estúpido de Inuyasha, voy a darle una lección.

-No Sango, yo tengo la culpa nunca debí ocultárselo.- _¡Jamás debí fijarme en ti!_ Esas palabras aun me dolían.- Tal vez deba aceptar casarme con Bankotsu.

-No Kagome, déjame hablar con el.- me dijo Miroku.

_No quiero volver a verte._

-No, es mejor que me vaya.- me levante y Sango me detuvo.

-Deja llevarte a tu casa.

-Esta bien.

-.-

Estaba haciendo mi maleta, mañana partía a Londres.

¿Segura que es lo correcto?- me pregunto Sango.

Si.- tome mi pantalón y callo la caja que me había dado Yuka, se abrió y se salió el relicario.

¿Es para Inuyasha?- Sango lo tomo y me lo dio.

Era.- lo coloque de nuevo en su caja y lo guarde en la maleta.

-.-

Estaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

_¿Segura que es lo correcto?_

_Kagome piensa mejor las cosas._

Las palabras de Sango y mi abuelo sonaban en mi cabeza, pero eran solo ecos débiles en comparación con las de Inuyasha.

_Apuesto a que Kikyou es mucho mejor que tu._

Pero lo que terminaba por convencerme era _No quiero volver a verte. _Y no me volvería a ver.

Continuara…

*******************

**Bueno aquí yo de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus mensajes (**_tenshin-Dark-ryu, TEMARI-UZUMAKI __**y**__ dreamsofserenity_**) y aquellos que lo agregaron a sus favoritos ˆuˆ, pensé que nadie lo leería o dejaría algún mensaje, eso quiere decir que no es tan malo XD.**

**Verán, decidí poner el los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha y Kagome, creí conveniente saber por lo que ella pasa y así aclarar algunas cosas. Espero que no les incomode**

**Ya me imagino que las deje en la duda de nuevo, pero les prometo seguir muy pronto.**

**Nos vemos, cuídense.**

**17 de Noviembre de 2009.**


	3. Capitulo 2 PVInu

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

Errores.

Capitulo II.

PV Inu.

***

_Y es como llegamos al principio._

No se exactamente que hora es, el cielo esta tan nublado y la lluvia es tan fuerte que no deja pasar rayo de sol alguno. Se abrió la puerta y entro mi madre.

-Hijo…- su voz sonó tan calmada, serena y pacifica.- Miroku vino a verte, estaba muy preocupado no había sabido nada de ti desde que dejaste la escuela y… Y nos dijo lo que paso… -no dije nada, en otro momento me abría enfadado con Miroku por metiche, pero ahora que más daba.- Fuimos a ver al abuelo de Kagome y nos confirmo todo.- se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano.- Lo siento mucho hijo. Se cuanto la amas.- se sentó junto a mi y acaricio mi cara.

-Todo fue mi culpa, ahora ella se va a casar.- dije sin pensar, supongo que ya no podía retenerlo por mas tiempo, necesitaba decirlo.

Nunca me gusto que me vieran llorar, pero ahora ya nada importa y deje que mis lagrimas salieran, no supe cuanto tiempo dure así pero ya no llovía tanto y al fin de podía apreciar al sol que se estaba ocultando en estos momentos.

-¿Tan rápido te das por vencido?- la voz gruesa de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.- Si en verdad la quieres más de lo que dejas ver, ve por ella.- claro que la quiero incluso más que eso como dijo… yo… Yo la amo. Pero no era tan sencillo.

-Como si fuera tan sencillo, ella esta en Londres y aun que pudiera ir dudo que me perdone ¿Cómo me va a perdonar si ni yo me perdono por lo que le dije e hice?

-Pero si eres sincero, ella lo vera y te perdonara, Kagome tiene un gran corazón.- dijo mi madre.

-Yo no la merezco.

-Deja que ella juzgue eso, ahora ve a bañarte y tu madre te preparara una maleta.- ¿Qué maleta? ¿Para qué? ¿En que momento me perdí en la conversación?- Te vas a Londres en cinco horas y tienes que estar en el aeropuerto en dos, te recomiendo que te apures.

-¿Cómo es que?

-Lo que oíste tarado, no pierdas tiempo y Mi tiempo.- _Sesshoumaru_.

-Tu hermano va contigo.- mi madre se paro y saco una mochila de mi armario.- Ve a bañarte e Inuyasha no quiero que peles con tu hermano, lo mismo para ti Sesshoumaru.- volteo a la puerta pero el aludido ya no estaba.- Sesshoumaru ven acá, no ignores a tu padre.- mi padre salió de la recamara supongo que a seguir a Sesshoumaru a lo que mi madre rio.

-Parecen niños ¿verdad?, puede que a primera vista parezca que aparte del físico no tienen más en común, pero en el carácter también son similares.- ¿similares esos dos? Sesshoumaru es serio y mi padre no.

Ya habíamos abordado ahora a esperar que despegara. Sesshoumaru comenzó a leer un pequeño libro de pasta marrón, se veía viejo y algo desgastado. Cuando despego y no corría riesgo de que se bajara no pude evitar preguntarle lo que me comía por dentro.

-¿Por qué me acompañas?- No es que no quiera pero nunca hacia nada por mí a cambio de nada.- ¿Qué re ofrecieron mis padres?

-Nada.- eso si que me dejaba sorprendido.- ¿En verdad la ibas a dejar ir después de haber limpiado el dojo, lavado mi carro, podar plantas y lavar ropa sucia? No me avergüences Inuyasha, demuestra que eres un Ikeda.- En toda mi vida Sesshoumaru nunca me ha dicho palabras de animo, cuando me caí de la bici, nunca me levanto solo decía "levántate y no llores, debes aprender hacer fuerte" o me preguntaba "¿Por qué nos caemos Inuyasha?", supongo que esa es su manera de ayudarme y de quererme, mis padres siempre corrían a mi cuando me caía, pero gracias a Sesshoumaru aprendí a levantarme solo. Ahora había caído de nuevo y olvidé como levantarme, pero mis padres me ayudaron, incluso Sesshoumaru a su propia manera me ayudo y me recordó como hacerlo.

-¿Por que la quieren casar?

-No lo se.- en realidad no sabía muchas cosas.

-Por que su padre recibió una propuesta para ser socio en una empresa, pero el hijo del dueño y Kagome deben casarse para que al final la empresa se unifique de nuevo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Su abuelo se lo conto a mis padres.- diciendo como si fuera de lo mas obvio.

-Si ya lo sabías ¿Por qué me lo preguntabas?

-Para que lo supieras, por que no creo que se te hubiera ocurrido a ti preguntar algo tan importante como eso.

Llegamos a Londres y Sesshoumaru rento un carro y fuimos a un hotel, había sido un vuelo largo y en Londres eran las dos de la mañana, por lo que dormimos muy poco en el avión para adaptarnos al horario de Londres.

Cuando desperté eran las ocho de la mañana, la habitación es pequeña con dos camas individuales, un televisor, una mesa y dos sillas, mire a todos lados y no vi a Sesshoumaru. Bueno debió haber ido a desayunar. Me metí a bañar, para cuando salí Sesshoumaru ya estaba comiendo.

-Eso es para ti.- señalando un plato con huevo, tocino y pan tostado, que estaba enfrente de el.

-Etto… Gracias.- me senté frente a el y comencé a desayunar.- ¿Dónde iremos?

-A casa de su padre, el esta trabajando, Souta en la escuela, la sirvienta va por el mandado y regresa a las once, cuando lleguemos Kagome debe estar sola.- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El abuelo de Kagome le llamo a Souta y el mando el itinerario que tenían.- mostrándome una hoja con anotaciones.- ¿Cómo creías que llegaríamos a su casa? Primero infórmate Inu-til.- le gruñí, de nuevo me deja en ridículo.

El clima estaba nublado y por lo que sabía es normal que Londres tenga ese clima. Al quince para las diez llegamos a una calle, donde se veían por ambos lados casas que lucian iguales y la calle lucia muy limpia.

-Es la que esta justo al frente cruzando la calle.- me dijo una vez que se estaciono.

-¿Estas seguro que es la casa?

-Si, ahora entra y no salgas hasta aclarar las cosas.- ¿Qué no saliera? Primero debía conseguir que me dejara pasar o al menos que me escuchara.- Por que si no te regresaras como puedas a Japón.

-Mis padres no dejarían que me abandonaras aquí.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre pedirles permiso?- saco de la guantera un libro de pasta negra que parecía cuero.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cruzar la calle?

-No ya me voy.- salí del coche y cruce la calle para su casa, toque el timbre y la puerta se abrió, no creía lo que veía ¿Qué hacía aquí esa anciana?

-¿Kaede? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo debería preguntar, pero tu madre jovencito ya me puso al tanto de todo, pasa.- esta es la anciana que nos cuidaba de vez en cuando éramos pequeños, pero a pesar de tener ya sus años lucia muy fuerte.- Kagome esta arriba en su cuarto, debería golpearte jovencito, pero creo que ya has sufrido mucho sin Kagome.- no tenía idea de cuanto.

-Aun no contesta ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy la nana de Souta, el me conto que vendrías y tienes suerte de que quiera ayudarte, si no fuera una buena persona hubiera ido a mi casa, Kagome estaría sola, ella abriría la puerta y ten por seguro que no te dejaría entrar.- en eso tiene razón.- Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Ve por ella, su cuarto es el último a la derecha.

-Gracias Kaede.- subí las escaleras, estaba nervioso, pero tenía que estar seguro cuando le pidiera perdón, abrí su puerta y estaba sentada en una cama con dosel y colcha azul, tenía en sus manos un álbum que reconocí de inmediato, el cual tiene fotos de su familia.

-Kagome.- le llame y abrió grande sus ojos pero no despego su vista del álbum.- Kagome.- la volví a llamar por segunda vez y alzo la mira a mi.- Kagome yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- por primera vez su voz sonó fría, recordándome a la de Sesshoumaru, la voz de el me ponía los pelos de punta pero al provenir de ella me provoco una sensación de vacio en mi interior.

-Viene a disculparme y por ti.- me hinque frente a ella y le tomo sus manos.- Se que no tengo derecho a que me perdones por como te trate, cuando te pedí ser mi novia te prometí que no te arrepentirías y no lo cumplí… Kagome, tu confiaste en mi me abriste tu corazón y yo te herí mas que se sujeto, pero en estos días que no te eh tenido me di cuenta que no te quiero, te amo.- unas lagrimas se deslizaron por su cara y se las quite nunca me ha gustado verla llorar.

-Por favor, vete.- lo sabía, la había perdido.

-Solo quiero saber si me perdonas, sin importar la respuesta hare lo que me pidas… Ojala pudieras sentir cuanto lo siento haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles, me siento como una escoria, tu eres la mejor persona que conozco Kagome, me personaste cuando lo de Kikyou, no merezco tenerte.- me levante y bese su cabeza, el olor a sakuras inundo mis fosas nasales, sería la ultima ver que aspiraría su aroma.

No había dicho nada y no creía que lo fuera hacer, no me perdonaría y no la culpo esta en todo su derecho de no hacerlo, yo no me perdonaría, de hecho no lo hago. Salí de la recamara y Kaede estaba afuera.

-Salgo solo. Nos vemos Kaede y cuídala mucho.- ahora si era oficial la había perdido para siempre, solo deseaba que ella fuera muy feliz, quien la tenga tendrá un gran tesoro.

_Kagome…_

Como la voy a extrañar, jamás volvería a verla nunca más, no volvería a ver su dulce sonrisa, ni me volvería a perder en sus lagunas chocolate, tampoco vería los gestos que suele hacer cuando esta molesta, triste, furiosa, nerviosa… No la podría tocar, estrecharla entre mis brazos y respirar su aroma a sakuras; ya no escucharía más su dulce voz llamándome o su risa provocada por alguna metida de para mía.

Por más que intente contenerla unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, las limpie y enfoque mi vista a la puerta, mi corazón dolía, una parte de mi se había quedado con ella… Gire el picaporte y el aire frio me dio directamente en la cara.

Ya no había marcha atrás regresaría a Japón y trataría de vivir mi vida, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si Kagome era la razón de vivir? Si ella es mi vida.

Continuara…

* * *

**Ya se que me querrán matar pero después de ver el capitulo de **_**Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen**_** de esta semana, no pude poner algo feliz, de hecho lo borre y puse esto, pero Inuyasha tiene la culpa (Vean el capitulo es el ocho, para que sepan de que les hablo) Y trate de leer algunos mangas shojo para ver si me ayudaban a no poner esto, pero ¡No! (aun que si ayudo un poquito)… Tal vez piensen que es una exageración ponerse así solo por eso, pero no lo puedo evitar, soy muy sensible…**

**Ahora hay que dejar el dramatismo a un lado (le buscare el lado bueno a "Eso")**

**Bueno muchas gracias **_dreamsofserenity _**por tu mensaje, me alentó muchísimo a seguir, espero te este te gustará y a todos los demás que lo leen igual.**

**Nos vemos el este Viernes o el Domingo. Por lo mientras cuídense, esperare sus mensajes.**

**22 de noviembre de 2009.**


	4. Capitulo 2 PVKag

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

Errores.

Capitulo II.

PV Kag.

***

Cuando se anuncio que abordáramos el avión Bankotsu se paro y me tendió la mano para que lo acompañara, pero no la acepte.

-Me alegra que tomaras esta decisión.

-Como diga.- dije con indiferencia.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir tratándome de esta manera? Serás mi esposa, debemos llevarnos bien y puedes llamarme Bankotsu. ¿Sabes que le agradaste a mi padre?- no conteste a esa pregunta pero si le hice una.

-¿A que aeropuerto llegaremos?

-Al de Londres-Heathrow, es el más grande quedaras impresionada.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto Bankotsu no mentía, era enorme, la gente iba y venia ya fuera por que fuera a salir o por que acaba de llegar igual que nosotros. Fuimos recibidos por Souta y Kaede, ella había sido nana de Inuyasha y mía hace mucho tiempo, ahora cuidaba de Souta; me dijo que mi padre no había podido ir ya que estaba con la familia Ryu. Bankotsu al saber esto se despidió de nosotros y se marcho, eso en verdad me extraño ya que pensé que me llevaría con el, pero eso en parte me alegro y tranquilizo, por ahora no tendría que lidiar con ellos.

Camino a casa de mi padre, estaba atardeciendo y a causa que el cielo estaba despejado se mostraban matices rojos iluminando el cielo, los rayos del sol iluminaban las típicas cabinas rojas de teléfono y daban una sensación de calidez a pesar del fresco que hacia. En todo el camino Kaede ni Souta preguntaron por mi estado de animo, solo platicamos de cómo estaba el abuelo y como que tal le iba a Souta en la escuela.

Al llegar Kaede me mostro la que sería mi recamara de ahora en adelante, una cama matrimonial con colchas y dosel azul ocupaba el centro de la habitación, había dos buros con una lámpara cada uno al lado de la cama, un ropero de madera estaba junto a la ventana que daba a la calle y un tocador al frente de la cama; mire mis maletas pensé en acomodar mi ropa pero no estaba de animo.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche Souta subió a la recamara y yo estaba recostada en la cama mirando el regalo que un día pensé darle a Inuyasha.

-Hermana, Kaede dice que vayamos a cenar.- Souta se me quedo viendo y al parecer dudo antes de continuar.- Hermana ¿estas bien?- su carita mostraba preocupación y lo que menos quería era que se preocuparan por mi.

-Claro que estoy bien, solo un poco cansada.- me levante, guarde el relicario en un cajón del buro más cercano y camine con Souta al comedor.

-.-

A la mañana siguiente muy a mi pesar me desperté al quince para las ocho, me asome por la ventana y comprobé que era diferente a Japón, aquí todavía la calle estaba oscura y al parecer estaría nublado.

Souta ya debía estar en la escuela y Kaede estaría por regresar de dejarlo. Baje a la cocina como lo haría en mi casa para prepararme algo de comer, pero una muchacha de piel clara, cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules, estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos días señorita ¿Qué desea desayunar?

-Este… yo me sirvo, no se preocupe.

-Claro que no, yo estoy aquí para su servicio ¿Qué le preparo?

-En verdad no es necesario, solo es cereal y leche.

-En seguido se lo sirvo.- esto es embarazoso.- Mi nombre es Sofía cualquier cosa que necesite me dice.- ¿Acaso planeaban no dejarme hacer nada?

-.-

Era mi tercer día en Londres y esa casa que seguía siendo extraña para mí. Kaede no me había preguntado nada sobre mi estado de ánimo, hasta ayer por la noche, le conté lo que paso y como me sentía, no pude evitar llorar de nuevo, la herida en mi corazón era profunda y aun estaba fresca, pero al hablar con alguien hizo que me tranquilizara un poco. Me quede dormida en sus brazos y al despertar junto a mi había un álbum de fotos, iba a verlo pero Sofía la sirvienta de mi padre me dijo que ya podía ir a desayunar.

Al terminar el desayuno subí de nuevo a mi "prisión" mire por la ventana, el día estaba nublado, si no me sintiera tan desanimada saldría a caminar, siempre me han gustado los días como este, volví a sentarme en la cama y comencé a ver el álbum, fue cuando lo reconocí era un álbum que mamá había hecho hace mucho y tenía fotos de Souta, el abuelo, ella, Kaede y yo; debajo de las fotos había puesto anotaciones como: "Souta camino solo por primera vez", "Graduación de Kínder de Kagome.", "Visita a Okinawa". Se lo di a Kaede cuando se vino con Souta a Londres, para que ellos tuvieran un recuerdo de Japón y su familia.

En las primeras paginas estábamos Souta y yo, más adelante estábamos con el abuelo y mi madre.

_Mamá como me haces falta._

Oí el timbre, pero no le tome atención e importancia, pase a la siguiente pagina y había cuatro fotos de Inuyasha y mías, no recordaba que hubieran estado aquí, lo más probable es que Kaede las hubiera puesto después. En la primera teníamos como dos años y estábamos en el jardín de mi casa sentado junto al árbol, la foto tenía como nota "Primera vez que Izayoi y yo pensamos que son una linda parejita". En la segunda yo estaba enferma por haberme mojado en la lluvia e Inuyasha estaba junto a mi cama leyéndome, "No cabe duda que el siempre la cuidara". La tercera, estábamos sentados en las escaleras de un templo budista en Kioto. "Hermosa juventud*, mi Kagome esta enamorándose de Inuyasha." Y la cuarta estábamos en casa de Inuyasha, era una de las tantas ocasiones en las que veíamos películas, yo me quede dormida recargada en el hombro de Inuyasha y se durmió recargado en el sofá, pero me mantenía abrazada. "¨El príncipe y su princesa¨ fue lo que dijo Izayoi al darme esta foto como prueba que Inuyasha ama a Kagome"

Me sonroje al pensar en las cosas que había puesto mi madre y por la ultima foto tomada por la madre de Inuyasha, pero tal vez en algo tenía razón mamá, fue en el viaje a Kioto donde comencé a enamorarme de Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha._

-Kagome.- oh kami, ya estoy alucinando, hasta escucho su voz.- Kagome.- otra vez no es posible ¿o sí? Dirigí mi vista a la puerta y allí estaba Inuyasha.- Kagome yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije con un tono frío ¿Qué no le bastaba? ¿Quería seguir acaso hiriéndome más? ¿Y no fue el quien me dijo que ya no quería volver a verme?

-Viene a disculparme y por ti.- se incoó frente a mi y tomo mis manos, no pude apartarlas de las suyas, quería sentir su tacto una vez más.- Se que no tengo derecho a que me perdones por como te trate, cuando te pedí ser mi novia te prometí que no te arrepentirías y no lo cumplí… Kagome, tu confiaste en mi, me abriste tu corazón y yo te herí mas que se sujeto.- no tiene idea de cuanto me lastimo, en esos momento lo que mas deseaba era que el llegara y me tomara en sus brazos. Mis lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos al recordar ese día y sus palabras.

_Apuesto a que Kikyou es mucho mejor que tu._

-Pero en estos días que no te eh tenido me di cuenta que no te quiero, te amo.- no pude contener mas mis lagrimas y es que si las heridas habían cicatrizado un poco, ya volvían a abrirse, mis lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro y el las limpio antes de que llegaran a mi boca. Ese gesto fue tan tierno que estuve apunto de lanzarme a sus brazos pero mi cerebro trajo a flote las palabras que mas me herían _No quiero volver a verte._

-Por favor, vete.- ya no podía mas, mi corazón dolía mucho…- _No quiero volver a verte._

-Solo quiero saber si me perdonas, sin importar la respuesta hare lo que me pidas… Ojala pudieras sentir cuanto lo siento haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles, me siento como una escoria, tu eres la mejor persona que conozco Kagome, me personaste cuando lo de Kikyou, no merezco tenerte.- se levanto y beso mi cabeza, su beso fue tan cálido como cuando me demostraba cuanto me quería, pero eso ya había acabado, lo que sentí debió ser lo que yo quise sentir.

-Salgo solo. Nos vemos Kaede y cuídala mucho.- oí que le dijo a Kaede que debía estar en el pasillo.

-Kagome.- la voz de Kaede.- ¿En verdad quieres casarte con Bankotsu?

-Claro que no, pero no hay de otra.- No puedo olvidar lo que Inuyasha me dijo. Y ahora se presenta se disculpa pero no se si creerle.

-¿Crees que si no estuviera arrepentido y te amara abría venido hasta acá por ti?- la mire atentamente.- Kagome, el dejo las practicas de soccer, cuando regresé estará en mucho problemas y no solo por eso, el día que te viniste se escapo de la escuela para ir al aeropuerto e intentar detenerte.- ¿Qué se escapo? Eso arruinaría su historial académico.- Soy vieja y tengo experiencia, ya viví el amor, en los ojos de Inuyasha puedo ver arrepentimiento, culpa, dolor, tristeza pero lo mas importante que veo es que siente un gran cariño por ti, pero no un cariño cualquiera, es amor.- la mire con mas atención ¿amor? Ella asintió como sabiendo que pensaba.- Si, el te ama, te lo dijo pero no creo que le tomaras mucha atención.

_Me di cuenta que no te quiero, te amo._ Oh Kami, ojala todavía no se allá ido. Me levante en un santiamén, pase corriendo al lado de Kaede rumbo a la entrada, el pasillo se me hizo eterno como cuando tienes pesadillas de que por más que corras no puedes llegar al final…

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno ya llegue con otro capitulo, espero les gustara. Posiblemente el fin de semana ponga conti (todo depende si la compu esta desocupada).**

**¿Qué pasará? No lo se, puede que suceda algo y modifique el capitulo, ya ven como en el anterior. (Creo que ya estoy superando lo del cap. 08. Eso es algo bueno).**

***Pues verán esta frase se me ocurrió después de leer Furuba, Shigure dice algo parecido y pues repercutió aquí XD.**

**Arigato a:**

_**Megami mars: **__Muchas gracias por leer la historia y que te gustara, si lo del beso lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué Rumiko nunca a puesto en la serie uno con Kagome? Eso me deprime, pero me alegro que Kikyou ya descansara en paz._

_**Dreamsofserenity: **__Bueno si lo deje marchar Jajaja, pero ahora hay que ver si Kagome logra detenerlo jijiji. Siento que sufras más, pero si las cosas van bien, subo el próximo el fin de semana. _

**Hasta la próxima, se cuidan.**

**26 de Noviembre de 2009.**


	5. Capitulo 3 PVInuKag

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

Errores.

Capitulo III.

PV Inu.

+-+-+-+

Por más que intente contenerla unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, las limpie y enfoque mi vista a la puerta, mi corazón dolía, una parte de mi se había quedado con ella… Gire el picaporte y el aire frio me dio directamente en la cara.

Ya no había marcha atrás regresaría a Japón y trataría de vivir mi vida, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si Kagome era la razón de vivir? Si ella es mi vida.

+-+-+-+

Estaba por dar un paso fuera de esa casa, cuando oí que gritaron mi nombre, me gire y no creía lo que pasaba, lo más probable es que el dolor me estuviera provocando una cruel ilusión, pero no me importo. En cuanto me gire sentí los brazos de Kagome rodeándome y yo la estreche en mis brazos.

-No te vayas, por favor no te vayas.

-Kagome.- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-No me dejes.

-Aunque quisiera ya no podría. Mi Kagome.- alzo su vista, su rostro estaba mojado por las lagrimas y lo limpie, junte mi frente con la suya y le sonreí.- Te amo tanto.

-¿En verdad?- susurre un "sí" y me incline a besarla, ya me hacía falta eso, con ese simple gesto le intente trasmitir mis más sinceros y puros sentimientos. Hubiera seguido besándola pero Kaede interrumpió.

-Chicos ya se que se quieren pero dejen eso para luego.- Entre de nuevo a la casa junto con Kagome y cerré la puerta.

-Kaede eh estado sin ella casi tres días, deja que la disfrute más.- Kagome estaba sonrojada pero no se si por el beso o por lo que dije, conociéndola tal vez por ambas cosas.

-Lo se jovencito, yo ya decía que terminarían juntos y no soy la única que lo pensaba, sus madres también… Pero tenemos un problema más grande.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Kagome.

-Kagome no puedes regresar a Japón sin autorización de tu padre.- no supe que decir, justo ahora que pensé que todo estaba solucionado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba ella es menor de edad.

-No Kaede, no digas eso.- Kagome me abrazo más fuerte.- Le diré a mi padre que no quiero estar aquí, que no me quiero casar con Bankotsu.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Kaede fue a contestar.

-¡¿Cómo?! Si, si. Ahora me encargo.- sonó alterada y asustada, colgó rápido y se dirigió a la ventana.- Tu padre vine Kagome, Sesshoumaru lo vio.- ¿Cómo que su padre venia? Se suponía que debía estar trabajando ¿no?- Se esta estacionando, Inuyasha escóndete no debe verte.

-¿Pero donde?- pregunte.

-Kagome llévalo al cuarto de Souta, allí escóndelo, tal vez solo se le olvido algo.

-Si, ven Inuyasha.- me jalo y subimos corriendo las escaleras.

-¿No estaba trabajando?

-Si, no se porque volvió.- de pronto sus manos estaban frías. Abrió la puerta del cuarto del frente del suyo y entramos, sin duda era el cuarto de Souta, videojuegos, figuras de acción y un balón de futbol estaban en la cama y el suelo.

-Tranquila, no me vera.- tome su rostro en mis manos y la mire a los ojos.

-Oh Inuyasha, será capaz de cualquier cosa, si sabes que estás aquí.- se volvió abrazar a mí y la envolví en mis brazos.

-Todo va a estar bien.

"-Kagome baja.-" era el, la llamaba.

-Pequeña tu tranquila.- la bese.- Todo va a estar bien. Ahora ve.

"-¡Kagome no me hagas subir!-" en seguida, Kagome salió del cuarto.

Las cosas se complicaban, pero ahora a pensar ¿Cómo saldría de aquí sin que me vieran? Los minutos pasaron y ni Kagome o Kaede subían. Me sentía como perrito enjaulado.

Escuche pasos, pero eran tacones y Kagome no usaba, mucho menos Kaede, me levante del suelo ¿Dónde me escondería? Vi el armario y la cama ¿Dónde habría más espacio? En el armario, la cama era muy baja y no cabria.

Justo a tiempo cerré la puerta corrediza, pues una mujer alta, de traje y cabello corto entro, busco algo en el escritorio de Souta, pude verla gracias a las rendijas de la puerta. Estaba algo incomodo, pues la repisa era muy baja o yo muy alto, pero si me agachaba un poco estaba bien. Vi que tomo la laptop, ya iba a salir pero mi cabeza golpeo con la repisa y una bola de beisbol cayó al suelo, _Kuso_, se está acercando.

&&&&&

PV Kag.

+-+-+-+

_Me di cuenta que no te quiero, te amo._ Oh Kami, ojala todavía no se haya ido. Me levante en un santiamén, pase corriendo al lado de Kaede rumbo a la entrada, el pasillo se me hizo eterno como cuando tienes pesadillas de que por más que corras no puedes llegar al final…

+-+-+-+

Iba mitad de las escaleras y el estaba por irse, debía hacer algo no podía irse, grite su nombre lo más fuerte que pude y seguí corriendo. Se detuvo y en cuanto se giro lo abrase con todas las fuerzas que tenía, el me correspondió y hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-No te vayas, por favor no te vayas.- le suplique

-Kagome.- en ese momento sentí miedo que ya fuera demasiado tarde, de que fuera el ahora quien ya no quisiera quedarse.

-No me dejes.- volví a suplicar.

-Aunque quisiera ya no podría. Mi Kagome.- alce mi mirada para verlo y me tope con esas orbes doradas, su mirada era tan tierna, limpio mis lagrimas suavemente con sus dedos, junto su frente con la mía y me sonrió.- Te amo tanto.

-¿En verdad?- pregunte aun incrédula, el solo susurro un "sí", se inclino a besarme en ese momento mi corazón se acelero y sentí mi estomago encogerse, solo Inuyasha podía provocar esas reacciones en mi. Sus labios se movían lentos y suaves sobre los míos, una sensación de paz y calidez se esparció por todo mi cuerpo.

-Chicos ya sé que se quieren pero dejen eso para luego.- Inuyasha dejo de besarme y entramos de nuevo a la casa.

-Kaede eh estado sin ella casi tres días, deja que la disfrute más.- No pude evitar sonrojarme, primero porque Kaede nos viera besándonos de esa manera y segundo por las palabras de él ¿tenía que ser tan abierto?

-Lo sé jovencito, yo ya decía que terminarían juntos y no soy la única que lo pensaba, sus madres también…- en ese instante recordé el álbum de fotos.- Pero tenemos un problema más grande.

-¿Cuál?- pregunte.

-Kagome no puedes regresar a Japón sin autorización de tu padre.- ¿Qué? No, no podía ser verdad.

-No Kaede, no digas eso.- abrace más Inuyasha.- Le diré a mi padre que no quiero estar aquí, que no me quiero casar con Bankotsu.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Kaede fue a contestar.

-¡¿Cómo?! Si, si. Ahora me encargo.- colgó el teléfono y se volteo a nosotros- Tu padre vine Kagome, Sesshoumaru lo vio.- No, debía a ver visto mal, el siempre trabaja hasta muy tarde. Kaede se asomo por la ventana.- Se está estacionando, Inuyasha escóndete no debe verte.

-Pero ¿Dónde?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Kagome llévalo al cuarto de Souta, allí escóndelo, tal vez solo se le olvido algo.

-Sí.- salí del estado de shock en el que me encontraba.- Ven Inuyasha.- lo jale y subimos las escaleras.

-¿No estaba trabajando?

-Sí, no sé porque volvió.- Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Souta, entramos y cerré la puerta.

-Tranquila, no me vera.- tomo mi rostro en sus manos y lo mire a los ojos.

-Oh Inuyasha, será capaz de cualquier cosa, si sabes que estás aquí.- lo abrase y el a mí, dese quedarme entre sus brazos para siempre.

-Todo va a estar bien.

"-Kagome baja.-" grito mi padre.

-Pequeña tu tranquila.- me beso suavemente, eso me dio ánimos y fuerzas.- Todo va a estar bien.- volvió a repetirme.- Ahora ve.

"-¡Kagome no me hagas subir!-"

Salí de la habitación y me apresure a bajar, mi padre estaba al pie de la escalera y golpea con sus dedos el barandal de la escalera.

-Hola padre, llegas temprano.

-Si tenía algo que hacer aquí.

-¿Qué tanto hacías que tardaste en bajar?

-Leyendo.- mentí, esperando que me creyera.- ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Te quiero presentar a mi asistente, Rose ella es mi hija Kagome.- una mujer alta de piel pálida, cabello corto y de traje se me acerco.

-Eres muy mona, ahora ya sé porque el joven Bankotsu no se opuso al matrimonio.

-Señor ya está listo.- interrumpió Kaede.

-Gracias Kaede, pasemos a la sala, hay cosas de que hablar.- esta por darme la vuelta y subir, pero mi padre me llamo.

-Tú también Kagome, Rose y tu deben conocerse mejor.- ¿Por qué debería conocerla mejor?

Entre a la sala con ellos, en la mesa de centro había tres tazas de té y panecillos. Mi padre se sentó en el sillón, Rose junto a él en el sillón doble y yo en el sillón triple tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de ellos.

-Supongo que tu padre no te a comentando nada sobre mi ¿verdad?- me dijo mientras tomaba su taza de té.

-¿Qué debería haberme dicho?

-Yo te ayudare a escoger tus accesorios y vestido para la boda, apuesto que no será difícil eres muy linda.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- También iremos a ver varias iglesias para que escojas la que más te guste.- Kami, si hubiera estado comiendo me estaría atragantando en estos momentos.

-Tiene razón no me dijo nada de eso- no pude evitar fulminar a mi padre con la mirada.

-No te enojes Kagome, tu madre ya no está para que te ayude con esas cosas.

-Todo saldrá de maravilla, conozco muchas tiendas de bodas, también te traeré revistas… Diferentes adornos…. Menú… Banquete…

Kami esto es una tortura, ni siquiera le ponía atención a lo que decía solo escucho de vez en cuando alguna que otra palabra. Inuyasha debía estar desesperado o tal vez ya se había ido, ¡No! No podía irse todavía, quería verlo de nuevo.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente Rose, tenemos que comenzar a trabajar nosotros, vamos al despacho.

-Musou olvide mi laptop en la oficina, ¿tendrás otra?

-Si, Souta tiene una, puedes subir a su habitación.- Me quede helada no podía subir, no debía si Inuyasha seguía allí o ya se había ido. En ese momento Kaede entro supongo que porque escucho lo que dijeron.

-Yo voy por ella, ustedes comiencen su trabajo.- eso quería decir que Inuyasha seguir adentro.

-No quiero molestar, ahora vengo.- salió de la sala y no supe que hacer para detenerla.

-No quiero interrupciones hasta la cena, Kaede.

-Sí señor.

Mi padre se marcho y en cuanto me segura que no me veía me apresure a subir al segundo piso, mi corazón se acérelo cuando vi a Rose entrar al cuarto de Souta. En ese instante implore a kami que Inuyasha no estuviera adentro.

Continuara…

* * *

**Ahora que Sesshoumaru me puso de buen humor (ya saben por el nuevo capítulo de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen) las cosas mejoraron aquí ˆuˆ. En este capítulo eh puesto el PV de Inuyasha y Kagome.**

**Muchas gracias **_dreamsofserenity _**por tu comentario T_T espero este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Hay una historia nueva que anda vagando en mi cabeza y no me deja dormir, pero no sé cómo comenzarla y me está bloqueando para esta, pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará listo pronto.**

**¿Qué pasara? ¿Descubrirán a Inuyasha? ¿Podrá Kagome regresar a Japón? Eso y más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Ya saben se cuidan y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**29 de noviembre de 2009.**


	6. Capitulo 4 PVInu

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

Errores.

Capítulo IV.

PV Inu.

***

-Rose mi padre te espera.- mi corazón dejo de latir tan deprisa cuando escuche la voz de Kagome y la mujer se dio vuelta para salir de recamara.- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde estás? Estoy sola, mi padre está en su despacho.- abrí el armario y salí.

-Hey pequeña, casi me da un infarto.

-Igual a mí.- me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos.

-¿Quién era? Y ¿Tu padre?

-Es la asistente de papá.-su voz sonó molesta ¿algo había pasado?- El regreso porque dice que tiene que atender un asunto aquí.

-Tardaste mucho, me estaba preocupando por ti ¿Qué paso?

-Kagome ¿Todo bien?- la voz de Kaede nos alerto desde afuera y ya no me respondió.

-Si Kaede, Rose no lo vio.

-Bueno Inuyasha ya debes irte, nadie debe verte aquí.- entrando al cuarto.

-Si.- intente separarme de Kagome, pero ella se aferro lo mas fuerte que podía a mí.

-¡No! Inuyasha.-yo tampoco quería separarme de ella, no ahora que la tenía de nuevo a mi lado, pero Kaede tenía razón, no debían saber que yo estaba aquí.

-Kagome escúchame, voy a volver por ti, hablare con mis padres y veremos cómo solucionarlo.- tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese.- Ahora acompáñame a la puerta ¿Sí?

-Anda Kagome, yo cuido que no salgan tu padre o Rose del despacho.

Primero salió Kaede y luego nosotros, una vez que nos dio señal para bajar las escaleras, se fue a seguir vigilando.

-Me tengo que ir, prometo que vendré mañana.- volví a besarla, pero una silueta apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

-Es Sofía. El armario.- Vi la puerta debajo de la escalera y me metí allí, creo que otro susto como este mi corazón no aguantara. Por lo menos este no tenía repisa, pero si abrigos y paraguas.

-Señorita ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Estirando las piernas Sofía.

-Ya veo.

-Sofía ¿Puedes prepararme un sándwich?

-Si señorita, en seguida.

-Ya Inuyasha.- abrí la puerta y ella estaba viendo en dirección al comedor.

-Te juro que no te fallare.- la abrace por la espalda.- Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, no me iré de Londres sin ti.- no sabía cuánto tiempo más podíamos quedarnos, el dinero es limitado, pero me regresaría con Kagome. Bese su mejilla y salí de la casa.

En cuanto llegamos al hotel llame a mis padres, ellos me aseguraron que pensarían en algo y que no me desesperara, pero como querían que no lo hiciera estaba lejos de Kagome.

Al amanecer Sesshoumaru estaba en la mesa con su computadora y tomando café.

-Nos regresamos pasado mañana.

-¿Y Kagome?

-Ya está solucionado.

-¿Cómo?

-Su abuelo sigue siendo su tutor así que con permiso de él no la llevamos. Hoy no iras a su casa no quiero que pase lo de ayer.

-Pero le prometí que iría hoy.

-No iras.- iba a repelar pero me interrumpió antes.- Escúchame Inuyasha, eh comprado el boleto de Kagome con otro nombre, a última hora lo cambiaremos a su nombre, para no despertar sospechas. Así que no iras hoy, le llamare a Kaede para que le explique.- como odio que tenga razón.

-¿Seguro funcionará?

-Sí, iremos por ella y directo al aeropuerto.- ojala funcionara era la única opción, estaba seguro que no podría dormir de hecho no dormiría hasta que estuviera segura y en Japón conmigo.

-.-

El día de irnos llegó nos levantamos temprano y mientras Sesshoumaru hablaba a la aerolínea para cambiar el boleto para Kagome, yo miraba por la ventana para tratar de distraerme ya que para mi gusto se estaba tardando mucho y eso me desesperaba. El día estaba frío, con algo de neblina y lloviznaba, la voz de Sesshoumaru llamo mi atención cuando termino su llamada, al parecer al final no hubo ningún problema. Una vez arreglado ese detalle fuimos por ella. Al llegar a su calle me cubrí con mi chamarra de la lluvia y cruce la calle, estaba por tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Qué bueno que llegas jovencito.

- Kuso Kaede me diste un susto pensé que era otra persona.

-Te lo tienes merecido. Tardaron demasiado.

-Kaede de hecho llegamos antes y te dije que no le fallaría de aquí en adelante.- ¿era posible que ella estuviera más nerviosas que yo?- ¿Esta es su maleta?- tomando la maleta junto a la puerta.

-Sí, allí esta su pasaporte e identificaciones.- me dijo mientras retorcía un trapo en sus manos.

-Tranquila Kaede, me pones más nervioso.- le dije a lo que ella solo me fulmino con la mirada. No podía dejar que pusiera más nervioso, ahora debía tener mi mente tranquila.

-¿Seguro no habrá problemas?

-No Kaede. Sesshoumaru planeo todo.

-Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme, si fuera tu plan si habría razón para estarlo.- en cuanto termino de bromear, vi a Kagome que venía bajando las escaleras.

-Hola pequeña ¿Lista?

-Si.- tomando mi mano. La mire detenidamente y solo llevaba un suéter, ¿acaso no tenía frío?

-Está lloviendo, ponte mi chamarra.- me la quite y se la di.

-Estoy bien solo cruzamos la calle.

-Póntela.- le ordene.

-Pero no hace tanto frío.- ¿Qué no hacia tanto frío? Debe estar loca.

-No seas terca y póntela.

-Kagome hazle caso, ¿o es que quieres enfermarte?

-No, pero…

-Entonces póntela.- ¿Por qué es tan terca? A regañadientes la tomo y se la puso.

-Kagome eres rara, tal vez tu termómetro no esté bien.- bromeo Kaede.

-Yo estoy bien, son ustedes los exagerados.- hubiera querido reírme del puchero que hizo pero no quería que se enojara.

-Bien pequeña ah ahora sí, vámonos.

-Cuídate Kagome.- dijo Kaede al tiempo que le daba un abrazo.- Y tu jovencito…

-Sí, ya lo sé, no volverá a pasar.

-Kaede ¿segura estarás bien?

-No te preocupes por mí, ya tengo una buena escusa.

-Espero verte pronto Kaede.

-Ten por seguro que así será.

-Adiós Kaede.- le dije antes de salir de la casa con Kagome e ir al carro.

Ya llevamos ya dos horas en la sala de espera faltaba una hora para abordar el avión y salir de Londres, pero sería la hora más larga, incluso más que las dos primeras. Cada vez que creía que ya habían pasado minutos incluso toda una hora, el ver el reloj apenas habían pasado segundos o poco menos de cinco minutos.

Sesshoumaru estaba enfrente de nosotros leyendo, note que este era un libro nuevo ya que su pasta era amarilla ¿Cuántos libros lee al día o a la semana? Siempre lo veo con uno nuevo. Por otra parte Kagome estaba recargada en mi pecho y yo la abrazaba.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya me quiero ir, no quiero que mi padre…

-Nada malo va a pasar, regresaremos a Japón y no te alejaran de mi.- tuve que interrumpirla, yo igual temía que su padre nos descubriera y llegara al aeropuerto antes de partir, pero debíamos ser positivos.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- susurro un "si".- Cuando fui a casa de tu padre y me disculpe, no ibas a perdonarme ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Kaede.- alzo la mirada y me vio a los ojos.- Me pregunto si en verdad quería casarme con Bankotsu, le dije que no, pero no podía olvidar lo que dijiste y no sabía si creerte o no, ella me dijo "¿Crees que si no estuviera arrepentido y te amara abría venido hasta acá por ti?" también dijo que dejaste las practicas de soccer y para cuando regresarás estarías en muchos problemas y no solo por eso…- hizo una pausa y se quedo pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Espero que no sea algo malo.

-¿Es verdad que te escapaste de la escuela para ir al aeropuerto cuando me vine?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- más bien ¿Por qué lo duda?

-Eras un estudiante sin antecedentes delictivos y cuando cometes uno es de los peores ¡te fugas!- era verdad, estaré en grandes problemas, lo más probable es que me echaran de soccer y todos me odiaran, hasta tendría alguna suspensión, pero no me importa.

-No me importa, te tengo junto a mí y si tuviera que elegir de nuevo no cambiaría lo que hice.- le sonreí y la bese.- Entonces fue por eso que me perdonaste.- afirmándolo.

-En parte sí.

-¿Cuál es la otra parte?

-Kaede me hizo dar cuanta de algo, me dijo que era vieja, tenía experiencia y había vivido el amor, que en tus ojos podía sin fin de emociones, pero lo más importante que veía era un gran cariño por mí, pero que no era un cariño cualquiera era amor; me le quede viendo y ella sintió y dijo "El te amo, te lo dijo pero no creo que le tomaras mucha atención", fue cuando salí corriendo a detenerte, porque yo también te amo.- no pude evitar sonreír y ella se sonrojo, la bese, era el elixir de la vida para mí.

Una hora y media después respire ya más tranquilo cuando el avión despego. A las pocas horas Kagome se quedo dormida acurrucada en mis brazos, sabía que al llegar a Japón su padre ya sabría que Kagome estaba allá y regresaría por ella, pero no dejaría que se la llevara y la apartara de mi nuevamente, ya nadie nos separaría.

Antes de que las luces del avión se apagaran para dejar dormir a los pasajeros, pedí una cobija, un jugo y un sándwich a una azafata, la primera para cubrir a Kagome ya que comenzaba hacer frío aun que ella dijera que no hacía y que con mi chamarra o su suéter le bastaba, lo segundo por si cuando se despertara tenía sed y hambre, ya que no había comido desde que salimos de casa de su padre, cuando le trate de hacer comer algo dijo que por los nervios no tenía hambre.

Llegamos a por la mañana, el clima sin duda era muy diferente que en Londres. Cuando vi la casa pensé _Por fin en casa_, al entrar mis padres y el abuelo de Kagome nos esperaban en la sala.

-Kagome tu padre hablo y estaba furioso.- dijo el abuelo de ella, lo que provoco que ella se tensará, ¿no se podían guardar las malas noticias para después?

-No hay que hablar de cosas tristes, vamos a desayunar algo.- dijo mi madre.- Ven Kagome, no te preocupes ya estás aquí.- le toma la mano y la llevo al comedor, los demás las seguimos.

Como era de esperarse dos días después el padre de Kagome llegó hecho una furia.

Continuara…

**-----------------**

**Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste. Les recuerdo que no se pierdan el nuevo capítulo de "Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen" y ¡Lean "Kyokai no Rinne"! que es el nuevo manga de Rumiko, quedaran enganchadas desde el principio.**

**¿Que pasara ahora que llego el padre de Kagome? Nos vemos en la semana con otra actualización, se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.**

**04 de diciembre de 2009.**


	7. Capitulo 4 PVKag

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

Errores.

Capítulo IV.

PV Kag.

No se produjo ningún ruido, ¿acaso Inuyasha ya se había ido sin despedirse? Movi mi cabeza a los lados para alejar esa idea. Así que camine al cuarto de Souta, cuando entre no vi a Inuyasha pero Rose iba abrir el armario ¿Por qué lo va a abrir ya tiene la computadora? ¡Oh no! ¿Qué tal si Inuyasha estaba allí?

-Rose mi padre te espera.- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, se dio vuelta me vio y salió de la recamara.- ¿Inuyasha?- pregunte una vez que oí sus pasos lo bastante lejos.- ¿Dónde estás? Estoy sola, mi padre está en su despacho.

-Hey pequeña, casi me da un infarto.- me dijo mientras salía con dificultad y cuidado del armario para no tirar nada.

-Igual a mí.- se acerco a mí y me tomo entre sus brazos.

-¿Quién era? Y ¿Tu padre?

-Es la asistente de papá.-el solo recordar la "amena" platica que tuvimos me hizo enojar- El regreso porque dice que tiene que atender un asunto aquí.

-Tardaste mucho, me estaba preocupando por ti ¿Qué paso?

-Kagome ¿Todo bien?- gracias por interrumpir Kaede, estoy segura que si le digo a Inuyasha se la charla es capaz de bajar ahora mismo y hacer alguna tontería.

-Si Kaede, Rose no lo vio.

-Bueno Inuyasha ya debes irte, nadie debe verte aquí.- decía mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Si.- ¿irse? No aun no, abrace más fuerte a Inuyasha.

-¡No! Inuyasha.- no quería que se fuera me sentía segura a su lado.

-Kagome escúchame, voy a volver por ti, hablare con mis padres y veremos cómo solucionarlo.- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso.- Ahora acompáñame a la puerta ¿Sí?- no tenía elección y más si me lo pedía con esos ojos.

-Anda Kagome, yo cuido que no salgan tu padre o Rose del despacho.

Kaede salió primero y nosotros después, una vez que nos dio la señal de que todo estaba despejado, ella se fue y bajamos las escaleras.

-Me tengo que ir, prometo que vendré mañana.- me volvió a besar, nos dirigimos a la puerta pero una silueta apareció al otro lado.- ¡Kami Sofía!

-Es Sofía.- ¿Dónde lo escondo? Ya sé, espero quepa.- El armario.- lo miro por un momento y se metió justo a tiempo, ya que Sofía abrió la puerta.

-Señorita ¿Qué hace aquí?- dejo las bolsas del mandado en el suelo, cerró la puerta y colgó su chaqueta en el perchero.

-Estirando las piernas Sofía.- que escusa tan tonta ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió otra cosa?

-Ya veo.- se me quedo viendo, como tratando de descifrar lo que escondía.

-Sofía ¿Puedes prepararme un sándwich?- no me gusta dar órdenes pero necesito que se vaya.

-Si señorita, en seguida.- tomo las bolsas y se fue a la cocina.

-Ya Inuyasha.- me quede viendo en dirección a donde se fue Sofía y oí la puerta abrirse.

-Te juro que no te fallare.- escuche que me dijo, al momento que me abrazaba por la espalda.- Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, no me iré de Londres sin ti.- kami, por favor que sea verdad, no quiero estar de nuevo sin él, estos días fueron una pesadilla. Beso mi mejilla y supe que se había ido cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse.

_Regresa pronto Inuyasha._

Por la noche ya estaba acostada en la cama, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras ya que la luz de la calle se filtraba a través de las cortinas, hacía más frío que lo otros días pero no era para congelarme. No podía dormir el sueño se me había ido, así que me pare y me senté junto a la ventana, la calle estaba desierta o eso parecía a simple vista ya que una densa neblina cubría la calle, los vidrios de la ventana estaban empañados y gotas de sereno escurrían por ellos.

No podía estar tranquila ¿Qué tal si no podían solucionar nada? ¿Qué tal si me dejaban aquí? ¡No! eso no, lo prometió… pero ya había prometido cosas antes y no cumplió. No, no, no debo pensar esas cosas, el vendrá mi corazón me lo dice.

Regrese a la cama y trataría de dormir, el vendría por la mañana y si me veía cansada se preocuparía de más. Cerré los ojos espere que kami me llevara al mundo de los sueños con una sola persona en la mente.

_Inuyasha._

-.-

Al día siguiente me costó trabajo levantarme, aun tenía mucho sueño, no supe a qué hora me quede dormida pero imagino que ya de madrugada. Cuando baje a desayunar mi padre y Sofía ya se había ido; Kaede estaba en la cocina y fui con ella.

-Buenos días Kaede.

-Buenos días, toma tu desayuno, estaba por llevártelo a tu cuarto.- me dio un plato de cereal con fruta y un vaso leche.

-Gracias Kaede.- me senté en una silla de la barra de la cocina y empecé a desayunar, tal vez era mi imaginación pero parecía que Kaede quería decirme algo.- ¿Pasa algo malo Kaede?

-No, nada malo.

-¿Entonces que tienes?- me miro por un momento y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Sesshoumaru llamo y dijo que Inuyasha no vendrá…

-¿Cómo que no vendrá? ¿Por qué?- kami no eso no, no podía abandonarme. Trate de controlar mis lagrimas me comenzaron a salir y correr por mis mejillas.

-Kagome tranquila no llores, no es para tanto.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? El prometió que vendría.

-El vendrá pero será hasta pasado mañana.- ¿pasado mañana?

-¿Entonces no me mintió, si vendrá por mi?- limpie mis lagrimas con la manga de mi suéter; eso fue extraño, siempre que lloro Inuyasha siempre las limpia por mí, así que no sentir su tacto fue extraño.

-Claro que no, solo que no quieren echar todo a perder.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes Kaede?

-Porque tú no me dejaste terminar, estaba tratando de pensar una manera de decírtelo y no lo malentendieras pero te diste cuenta que algo pasaba.- me sentí como una tonta, tanto miedo e inseguridad tenía que me decepcionara de nuevo que me precipite.- También dijo que tengas tus cosas listas para pasado mañana.

-¿Quiere decir qué…?- una felicidad enorme me invadió al pensar en lo que eso quería decir.

-Sí, te regresas con ellos.- ¡Kami esta es la mejor noticia que podría recibir! Soportaría estos días para que todo saliera bien.

-.-

Al otro día en la tarde salí al patio a tomar aire fresco, no quería seguir a dentro de la casa, me sentía enclaustrada y tampoco quería estar cerca de mi padre. Necesitaba despejarme ya mañana sería un nuevo día, mañana vería a Inuyasha. El patio era amplio pero no había ningún árbol, solo había dos bancas de cemento, césped y plantas húmedas por el rocío, el cielo estaba gris y el aire era frío lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez llovería. El sonido de unos pasos me sobresalto y voltee a ver quién era.

-Hola Kagome ¿Qué tal tus primeros días aquí?

-Hola joven Ryu, no me quejo de ellos.

-Ya te dije que me puedes llamar Bankotsu. Te acostumbraras al clima de aquí, no es tan malo…

-Me agrada este clima, pero no me agrada estar aquí.- vi que suspiro y camino más hacia a mí.

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?- ¿Ahora que pretendía? ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?

-Si quiere.

-Perdón por haberte besado, pero me ordenaron hacer cualquier cosa para que vinieras.- ¿Qué le ordenaron?- Nadie puede desobedecer a mi padre y no tuve otra opción.- no le respondí, bien podría estar engañándome.- No me crees ¿verdad?

-Tu familia tiene amistad con mi padre.- todo amigo de mi padre no es de confianza.

-Sabes, me caes muy bien. Por eso eh venido por voluntad propia, tenía que disculparme contigo por lo que paso… eh sido muy frío contigo.

-Bueno ya vino ahora se puede ir.

-Quiero que seamos amigos Kagome, sé que no podremos ser algo más y lo entiendo.- ¿Qué es lo que decía? ¿Ya no me casaría con él? no entiendo de que habla.-Si alguien cruzara el mundo solo por mi es porque debe quererme mucho.- ¿Cruzar el mundo? Oh Kami, sabe de Inuyasha. Me quede petrificada, ¿intentaría chantajearme? Pues si es así no lo lograría ¿Pero a que venía todo el discurso anterior?- Antier venía a dejar unos documento a tu padre, pero cuando estaba estacionado me di cuenta que los había olvidado y fue cuando vi salir a tu novio de esta casa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunte de una vez.

-No me malinterpretes no vine a chantajearte. No creo que tu padre sepa que está aquí y yo no pienso decirle, me doy cuenta que cometí un error al tratar de separarlos.

-¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?

-Tendrás que confiar en mí, soy sincero Kagome. Me ganare tu amistad.- se paro y se paro enfrente de mi.- Nos vemos mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí, tu padre y mi padre tienen pensado desayunar juntos, con nosotros dos hay.- ¡No! mañana no, mañana se supone que me regreso con Inuyasha.- ¿No lo sabías?- se me quedo viendo y supe que me delataría, si no es que ya lo había hecho.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No es nada, solo que no quiero ir.

-Voy a aventurarme a decirte que es lo que pienso. Han venido por ti y mañana se regresan de incognito ¿cierto?- no dije nada, me quede petrificada, los nervios me invadieron ¿Cómo me escaparía de esta?- Tomare tu silencio como un sí. No te preocupes ya te dije que me ganaría tu amistad, yo me encargo que lo de mañana se posponga.

-¿En verdad que no piensas decirle a nadie?

-No.- estaba por preguntarle el por qué, pero me respondió.- Yo envidio a Inuyasha, el te tiene a ti… Aunque eh salido con muchas chicas nunca eh sentido nada por ellas, espero algún día espero tener la suerte que él tiene. Pero para eso debo cambiar y alejarme de mi padre, eso es lo que piensa "mi hermano".

-Si es verdad… y tienes buenas intenciones claro que podemos ser amigos.

-Me tengo que ir, espero verte pronto.- avanzo unos paso a la casa y se volteo de nuevo a mi.- Mucha suerte mañana.

-Gracias, adiós.- volvió a retomar su camino y se marcho.

¿Es posible que pueda confiar en él? ¿Le tengo que decir de esto a Inuyasha? Oh Kami ¿Qué hago? En verdad Bankotsu parecía sincero…

El resto del día me la pase pensando en lo ocurrido en la tarde, cuando estaba decidida a contarle a Kaede, Sofía estaba con ella y cuando estaba sola me arrepentía, intente llamarle a Inuyasha desde mi celular pero su número no estaba disponible y no tenía el número del hotel. Mi padre llegó ya tarde, ni siquiera cenó con Souta y conmigo, solo nos saludo y se marcho a su despacho. No menciono nada del desayuno, pero parecía molesto.

De nuevo no podía dormir, mi cabeza tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. La habitación estaba más oscura de lo normal, cerré los ojos y escuchaba la lluvia que se intensificaba cada vez más. Se escucho un trueno y abrí los ojos justo cuando la luz de un relámpago iluminó la habitación creando sombras extrañas que asustarían. Se escucho la puerta abrirse y enfoque mi vista a ella.

-¿Hermana puedo pasar?- traía una cobija y una almohada con él. Ahora que lo recuerdo a él le dan miedo los truenos y rayos.

-Claro Souta.- entra época le hubiera dicho que ya estaba grandecito para que les temiera, pero mañana nos separaríamos de nuevo.

-Gracias.- se subió a la cama, acomodo su almohada y se recostó junto a mí, tapándose con su cobija. En ese momento un relámpago ilumino la habitación y fue seguido por el trueno.

-Ya mañana ¿ya no te veré cuando regrese de las clases de piano?

-No Souta.- vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y hacia el intento de no llorar.

-Te voy a extrañar, aunque tengo a Kaede y estoy con papá, quiero estar contigo y el abuelo.

-Yo también te extrañare.- lo abrece y el a mí. No quería dejarlo y menos con papá, pero no tenía elección.- Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, tu échale muchas ganas a la escuela acá, ya después podrás elegir si seguir aquí o regresarte a Japón.

-Si.- dijo ya más animado.- Te aseguro que te iré a molestar muy pronto.

Pronto nos quedamos dormidos.

-.-

Al otro día, desperté al escuchar el despertador y desperté a Souta el ya tenía que irse a su recamara.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- tallándose los ojos.

-Ya tienes que irte.

-Si.- volvió a estar triste.

-Recuerda lo que nos prometimos, se fuerte Souta.

-Si hermana, te cuidas mucho y me saludas a Inu-niichan.- tomo sus cosas y salió de la recamara.

Más tarde mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar y Souta estaba en sus clases sabatinas de piano. Ya todo estaba listo, ahora solo a esperar a Inuyasha, me recosté en la cama a esperar que sonara el timbre. Pasaron los minutos y no se escuchaba nada, ya me estoy desesperando ¿Por qué no llega? Muy débilmente escuche unas voces, me levante y camine a las escaleras.

-[…] Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme.- oí decir a Kaede, mientras bajaba las escaleras.- Si fuera tu plan si habría razón para estarlo.- Kami ya estaba aquí, una ola de felicidad de invadió y baje más rápido.

-Hola pequeña ¿Lista?- me pregunto cuando estaba al pie de la escalera.

-Si.- camine a él y tome su mano. Note que me miro por unos segundos ¿ahora qué pasaba?

-Está lloviendo, ponte mi chamarra.- se quito la chamarra y me la dio.

-Estoy bien solo cruzamos la calle.- no tenía que hacer eso, con el suéter está bien, además en el carro deben tener calefacción.

-Póntela.- me ordeno.

-Pero no hace tanto frío.- ya iba a empezar de sobre protector, me gusta que sea así, pero luego exagera.

-No seas terca y póntela.- ¡¿Qué soy terca?! ¡Inuyasha me va a escuchar!

-Kagome hazle caso, ¿o es que quieres enfermarte?- justo cuando iba a reclamarle Kaede interrumpió.

-No.- ¿Quién va a querer estar enferma?- Pero…

-Entonces póntela.- no me quedo de otra que aceptarla y ponérmela, lo que menos quería ahora era pelear con Inuyasha, además la chamarra estaba impregnada del aroma de Inuyasha.

-Kagome eres rara, tal vez tu termómetro no esté bien.- me dijo Kaede.

-Yo estoy bien, son ustedes los exagerados.- si ellos son los viejitos friolentos, no yo.

-Bien pequeña ahora sí, vámonos.

-Cuídate Kagome.- Kaede me abrazo y después de dirigió a Inuyasha.- Y tu jovencito…

-Sí, ya lo sé, no volverá a pasar.

-Kaede ¿segura estarás bien?- no puede evitar pensar en cómo se las tendría que arreglar con mi padre.

-No te preocupes por mí, ya tengo una buena escusa.- me dijo muy segura de sí misma y eso me tranquilizo un poco.

-Espero verte pronto Kaede.

-Ten por seguro que así será.

-Adiós Kaede.- le dijo Inuyasha antes de que ambos saliéramos de casa y fuéramos al carro.

Ya estábamos en la sala de espera, Sesshoumaru estaba sentando enfrente de nosotros leyendo y yo permanecía recargada en Inuyasha mientras él me abrazaba. Las horas se me hacían largas, no quería ver el reloj porque estoy segura que se me harían más eternas.

-Inuyasha.- le hable, teníamos un buen rato que no decimaos nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya me quiero ir, no quiero que mi padre…

-Nada malo va a pasar, regresaremos a Japón y no te alejaran de mi.- me interrumpió, imagino que se dio una idea por donde iban mis pensamientos, pero en verdad temía que mi padre se enterara y llegara al aeropuerto por mí. Y todavía estaba el asunto de Bankotsu.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- susurre un "si".- Cuando fui a casa de tu padre y me disculpe, no ibas a perdonarme ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Kaede.- alce mi vista y lo mire a los ojos.- Me pregunto si en verdad quería casarme con Bankotsu, le dije que no, pero no podía olvidar lo que dijiste y no sabía si creerte o no, ella me dijo "¿Crees que si no estuviera arrepentido y te amara abría venido hasta acá por ti?" también dijo que dejaste las practicas de soccer y para cuando regresarás estarías en muchos problemas y no solo por eso…- ¿será verdad lo que dijo Kaede?

-¿Qué pasa?- sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Es verdad que te escapaste de la escuela para ir al aeropuerto cuando me vine?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- quede totalmente sorprendida, es verdad.

-Eras un estudiante sin antecedentes delictivos y cuando cometes uno es de los peores ¡te fugas!

-No me importa.- ¿Qué dijo? no lo podía creer.- Te tengo junto a mí y si tuviera que elegir de nuevo no cambiaría lo que hice.- me mostro una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me beso.- Entonces fue por eso que me perdonaste.

-En parte sí.

-¿Cuál es la otra parte?- con tono de curiosidad.

-Kaede me hizo dar cuenta de algo, me dijo que era vieja, tenía experiencia y había vivido el amor, que en tus ojos podía sin fin de emociones, pero lo más importante que veía era un gran cariño por mí, pero que no era un cariño cualquiera era amor; me le quede viendo y ella asintió y dijo "El te amo, te lo dijo pero no creo que le tomaras mucha atención", fue cuando salí corriendo a detenerte, porque yo también te amo.- de nuevo esas sonrisa ¿sabrá que cuando sonríe provoca que mi corazón se agite y por eso lo hace? Sentí sus labios juntarse con los míos y pronto olvide a mi padre y el miedo que tenía.

Ya en el avión estaba muy nerviosa, veía subir a los pasajeros y acomodarse en sus asientos, a las azafatas ir y venir para después asegurar las puertas de equipaje de mano. No podía dejar de ver la entrada del avión, cada que se la azafata daba la bienvenida a un pasajero pensaba que bien podría ser mi padre.

Cuando al fin despegamos, mi corazón se tranquilizo, me acurruque en el pecho de Inuyasha y él me rodeo con sus brazos. No pude evitar pensar en Bankotsu, le tendría que decir a Inuyasha pero eso sería cuando llegáramos a Japón, ahora no quería arruinar nada, al parecer él fue sincero, le tendría que pedir disculpas por pensar mal de él. El pecho de Inuyasha subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón eran tan calmados, que ambas cosas me arrullaron poco a poco hasta que al final me quedarme dormida.

Cuando vi la casa de Inuyasha respire aliviada, después de todo lo ocurrido ya estoy de nuevo en Japón y lo mejor de todo es que estoy con Inuyasha. En su casa sus padres y mi abuelo se encontraban en la sala.

-Kagome tu padre hablo y estaba furioso.- me aviso mi abuelo. Kami ¿Por qué no se guardo las malas noticias para después? Esa no había sido la mejor bienvenida. Pero ¿Cuándo es que llegaría? ¿Cómo le abra ido a Kaede? Mi padre enojado da mucho miedo.

-No hay que hablar de cosas tristes, vamos a desayunar algo.- dijo la madre de Inuyasha.- Ven Kagome, no te preocupes ya estás aquí.- me tomo de la mano y me llevo al comedor, mientras los demás nos seguían.

Como era de esperarse dos días después mi padre llegó a la casa de los Ikeda gritando.

Continuara…

**-----------------**

**Bueno primero perdón por la tardanza, pero me entraron dudas en cuanto al capítulo, no sé porque no me gustaba como quedaba, borraba y ponía cosas una y otra vez. Lo bueno es que el siguiente ya está casi listo, no sé porque se me hizo más fácil escribir el siguiente capítulo. Pero bueno… Al final espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Segundo muchas gracias **_**dreamsofserenity **_**por tu mensaje, espero te guste y nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho y espero actualización en tus FFs.**

**13 de diciembre de 2009.**


	8. Capitulo 5 PVInu

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

Errores.

Capítulo V.

PV Inu.

***

Yo aun estaba adormilado cuando llegó, los golpes en la puerta fueron los que me terminaron de despertaron. Me cambie rápido y al salir al pasillo vi a Kagome recargada en la pared para esconderse de la vista de su padre que estaba en el recibidor.

Ella se estaba quedando en mi casa, en mi recamara, sabiendo su padre llegaría a su casa y podría hacer alguna locura, por lo que yo dormía en el cuarto de estudio de Sesshoumaru, cosa que no le agrado mucho.

Camine hacia Kagome y la abrase por la cintura, bese su cabeza y me asome un poco para ver.

-¡Ikeda, sabes que lo que hicieron fue secuestro!

-No lo fue, vino por voluntad propia.

-No tenía mi permiso para viajar, eso el ilegal.

-Pero si tenía el de su abuelo, que es su tutor, no veo donde esta lo ilegal.- el padre de Kagome fulmino con la mirada a mi padre, pero él se la sostuvo.- ¿Qué te parece si pasas y arreglamos todo esto con calma?

-Solo pierdes tu tiempo Ikeda, Kagome regresa conmigo.

Mis padres y el padre de Kagome entraron a la sala y cerraron la puerta corrediza. Bajamos unos cuantos escalones y nos sentamos a mitad de la escalera, tratando de escuchar. Llevaban discutiendo ya un buen rato y no parecía que las cosas se solucionarían. Por lo menos ya estaba seguro que Bankotsu no aceptaría ya casarse con Kagome.

_El día que llegamos, por la tarde fuimos a su casa por ropa para que llevara a mi casa. Estaba sentado en la cama de Kagome, mientras ella sacaba su ropa del ropero, los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana y poco a poco teñían de naranja su recamara, para dar paso a la noche._

_-Inuyasha.- suspiro y se giro hacia mi.- Tengo que decirte algo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le tendí mis brazos y camino a mí._

_-No quiero que te molestes, por no decirte antes, pero si tuvieras otro carácter otra cosa hubiera sido, además no tenía forma de comunicarme contigo._

_-¿Qué es?- me senté recargando con mi espalda a la pared y las piernas cruzadas, la atraje para que quedara sentada entre mis piernas._

_-Veras… No quiero que te alteres y me dejes terminar ¿de acuerdo?- solo asentí y ella continuo.- Bankotsu sabía que estabas en Londres._

_-¡¿Cómo?!_

_-El te vio cuando salías de la casa, iba a dejar unos documentos a mi padre._

_-Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-El me lo dijo, un día fue a disculparse por cómo me trato y me lo dijo. También ayudo a que me pudiera regresar.- ¿Ayudo? ¿Cómo está eso? ¿No se suponía que él quería casarse con Kagome? ¿No fue él quien nos separo? ¿El qué la beso?_

_-A ver pequeña explícate bien, porque mi paciencia no es muy grande y lo sabes._

_-Su padre y el mío tenían planeado un desayuno para ayer, pero el dedujo que ustedes habían ido por mi y dijo que se encargaría que el desayuno se pospusiera… El te envidia Inuyasha._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Porque me tienes a mí, el quiere pronto encontrar a alguien especial. También dijo que quería ser mi amigo._

_-¿Por qué cambio de parecer?_

_-Dice que no tenía otra opción, siempre se debe hacer lo que su padre dice, pero su hermano le ayudo a "rebelarse"._

_-Entonces ¿No quiere casarse contigo y nunca quiso besarte?_

_-Exacto.- Kami esto es tan confuso._

_-¿Tu confías en él?_

_-Pues no dijo nada, bien lo pudo hacer… Además se veía muy sincero.- cerré los ojos y respire hondo muchas veces, no quería alterarme, pero Kagome tenía razón si me lo hubiera dicho antes lo hubiera echado todo a perder.- Inuyasha di algo, lo que sea, enójate, grita.- Oí su voz y abrí los ojos, el sol ya se había ocultado y estábamos a oscuras; la acomode mejor y la bese._

_-Está bien confiaremos en él, pero si es una trampa suya nada va a impedir que le parta la cara y será doble el escarmiento._

_-¿Doble?_

_-Si, porque él se libró de la que se merecía cuando te beso y por mentir._

-¡Izayoi comprende es lo mejor!- la voz de su padre, me trajo a la realidad.

-¿Crees que Saori hubiera estado de acuerdo con esto?

-Saori ya no está.

-Ella jamás hubiera aceptado que cualquiera de sus hijos se casase con quien no quisiera.

-Ya te dije que ella ya no está y esto es por el bien de todos. En el futuro Kagome me lo agradecerá, tendrá una gran vida, gozara de lujos y comodidades.- me aguante las ganas de ir a golpearlo ¿Cómo podía pensar que Kagome quería una vida así? Claro que se la merecía pero eso no era todo, debía haber amor…

-A ti te interesa solo el dinero. Saori estaría muy decepcionada de ti, Musou.

-Si todo esto es por el dinero te propongo algo.- la voz de mi padre, sonó de nuevo después de mucho rato.

-Es para que Kagome tenga una excelente vida.

-No puedes obligarla a casarse, las cosas ya no son como antes.- mi padre siempre tan sereno ¿cómo es que lo lograba? Yo en su lugar ya lo hubiera golpeado.- Y como dices que solo te importa que tu hija tenga una excelente vida que se case con mi hijo.- ¿casarme con Kagome? No es algo que no quisiera, pero… ¿ella aceptaría? Solo sentí que apretó mi mano y se recargo más en mí, yo me acomode y la rodee con mis brazos, su olor a sakuras inundo mis fosas nasales y de alguna manera hizo que me calmara un poco.

-Debes estar loco, tu hijo no tiene nada que ofrecer, Izayoi trabaja como restauradora y tú Inu Taisho, ¿Qué haces? Antes de irme eras asistente de un arquitecto. El único de tus hijos que puede darle una vida razonable es el mayor y por lo que se, ya está comprometido.- yo también puedo darle una excelente vida, solo tengo que esforzarme al máximo. Ya vera se lo demostrare.

-En realidad era su pupilo, era joven para tener mi compañía y no tenía experiencia, hace seis años se retiro y me dejo sus clientes.

-Gran cosa, al menos que tengas grandes personajes dudo que…

-Musou ¿conoces a la familia Takeda?

-Por supuesto, son una de las familias más importantes de Japón.

-La compañía Shikon se encargara de la construcción de sus nuevas oficinas.

-¿Y?

-Es mi compañía, cuando era del Señor Izumo era "Tendo Co." Pero le cambie el nombre.- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo mi padre tiene una compañía?

-No hablas en serio, si tuvieras ese proyecto no vivirías aquí.

-No me gusta presumir y les quiero enseñar a mis hijos a ganarse las cosas, no importa vivir en una mansión para ser felices. Sesshoumaru se va a recibir muy pronto en medicina y tiene intenciones de poner hospitales y laboratorios médicos, cuando llegue su momento se unirá a Shikon… - no sabía esas cosas de mi padre y de Sesshoumaru, me siento como un extraño.- E Inuyasha, bueno el quiere ser arquitecto… Musou deja que Kagome se quede nada le faltara.- ya no dijo nada más de mi, pensé que diría algo más, ahora me siento hecho a un lado.

-A pesar de todo, No, ella viene conmigo.- no lo dejare. Instintivamente abrase con mas fuerza a Kagome y recargue mi mentón en su cuello.

-Por lo visto, también te importa que tú vas a recibir dinero.

-Souta también saldrá beneficiado de esto, cuando Kagome lo sepa, no dudara en hacerlo por su hermano.- en ese momento sentí miedo, él tiene razón Kagome quiere mucho a Souta, haría lo que fuera por el.

-Te doy la mitad de lo que gane con la construcción de las oficinas.- ¿Qué iba hacer qué?

-Lo de Kagome durara para siempre.

-Entonces la mitad de lo que gane con cada proyecto de aquí en adelante.

-¿Qué pasa si te va mal? Ya no recibiré nada.

-También les puede ir mal a ustedes en Londres.

-¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

-¿Para qué?

-Para despedirme de ella.- la dejaba, dejaría que se quedara, parte de mi estallaba de emoción, pero otra, quería golpearlo porque eso fue como si vendiera a su hija. Como odio a ese sujeto, aunque sea mi suegro ¿pero qué digo? Aun no le propongo nada a Kagome y ya digo esas cosas, la culpa la tiene mi padre.

-Voy por ella.- dijo mi madre.

-Kagome.- la mire y estaba llorando, debía sentirse muy mal, su padre prácticamente la vendió.

-¿Por qué…?- la abrace y bese su cabeza. Conforme sus lágrimas brotaban se las limpiaba.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?- ¿acaso no quería quedarse aquí? No, eso no, cerré fuertemente los ojos para despejar esa ida- No es justo que pasen esto solo por mi.- ahora sí que no entendía ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Por que Inuyasha te ama y te queremos mucho.- _Madre._

-Pero van a sacrificar sus esfuerzos.- ahora entendía porque lloraba, vaya susto que me dio.

-Kagome, el dinero va y viene, Inuyasha no va a encontrar a alguien como tu en todo el mundo.- le dio un pañuelo y Kagome lo tomo.- Ahora vengan e Inuyasha contrólate por favor.- nos sonrió y regreso a la sala. Espere a que mi madre entrara de nuevo a la sala, para poder mimar a mi pequeña.

Bese su cuello y acariciaba sus brazos mientras aun la tenía de espaldas a mi.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Algo.- la gire y la bese, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y el amor infinito que siento por ella.

-No te preocupes todo será mejor desde ahora.- me levante y le tendí la mano, ella la tomo y la jale a mí, me peque a su oído y le susurre "Jamás voy a saltarte, siempre estaremos juntos."

-.-

Entre a su cuarto y la vi durmiendo muy tranquilamente, abrazando a un tonto peluche de un zorrito o "Shippou" como ella le puso, que le regalo un compañero de la universidad, Kouga, ese maldito lobo era su sempai de kyudo en el dojo de la escuela. Si no fuera porque ella decidió estar en el equipo de kyudo jamás se hubieran conocido, ya que el estaba en ingeniería civil.

-Kagome, pequeña ya levántate.-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Un rato más.- se dio vuelta y se acobijo. ¿Qué es lo que haría con ella? Es el último día de la universidad y no quería levantarse.

-Kagome es el último día.- otro intento, me levante de la cama para abrir la cortina y la ventana. Lo rayos del sol entraron de inmediato en su cuarto e iluminaron la habitación.

-Si me levanto ¿Prometes que no iremos al baile?

-Es la clausura, tenemos que ir.

-Pero no quiero, por favor, nos entregan los diplomas y ya, no quiero estar en una fiesta.

-Faltaste a la de la preparatoria de esta no te escapas.- ese día me convenció para no quedarse en la clausura y no ir a la fiesta alegando que se sentía mal, pero esta vez no lo haría.

-Además ese día fue especial de todas formas, reconoce que si hubiéramos ido, ahora no sería tu prometida.- tenía que aceptarlo, era verdad. Pero ese día también hubo gran problema.

Continuara…

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero no había podio usar la computadora por mucho rato, hasta ahora que me prestaron una lap.**

**Muchas gracias amiga **_**dreamsofserenity**_** por tus comentarios. **

**Nos vemos pronto, se cuidan, espero el capitulo fuese su agrado.**

**21 de diciembre de 2009.**


	9. Capitulo 5 PVKag

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

Errores.

Capítulo V.

PV Kag.

***

Me estaba quedando en la recamara de Inuyasha, ya que conociendo a mi padre llegaría de improviso, hecho una furia y podría hacer algo estúpido. Además de esa manera los señores Ikeda tendrían una mejor oportunidad de hablaran con el.

Ya le había contado a Inuyasha sobre lo ocurrido con Bankotsu y no se lo tomo como yo esperaba, sin duda estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar su carácter.

_El mismo día que llegamos a Japón fui a mi casa por la tarde para recoger algo de ropa. Yo buscaba ropa en mi ropero mientras Inuyasha estaba sentado en mi cama. _

"_Vamos cobarde ya dile, si esperas mas tiempo se enojara más." me dije mentalmente._

_-InuYasha.- le llame, ya era hora, suspire y me gire para verlo.- Tengo que decirte algo._

_Oh Kami, pensé que me desmayaría al verlo hay sentado en mi cama, los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos, su cabello un poco revuelto y los rayos de sol que entraban por mi ventana e iluminaba la habitación de tonos naranja, también lo iluminaban a el y hacían que se viera como un dios de ojos dorados._

_-¿Qué pasa?- me tendió sus brazos y no se como es que pude caminar hacia el. Con esa pose se veía tan irresistible._

"_¡Ya basta Kagome, reacciona! Debes decirle, luego te lo comes como más te plazca." Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me dijo._

_-No quiero que te molestes, por no decirte antes, pero si tuvieras otro carácter otra cosa hubiera sido, además no tenía forma de comunicarme contigo.- le advertí y aclare de una vez._

_-¿Qué es?- se sentó en la cama de tal forma que su espada quedara pegada en la pared y las piernas en forma de cuna. Me jalo a él e hiso que quedara entre sus piernas y brazos._

_-Veras… No quiero que te alteres y me dejes terminar ¿de acuerdo?- asintió y continúe esperando que lograra cumplirlo.- Bankotsu sabía que estabas en Londres._

_-¡¿Cómo?!- en ese momento me prepare para una escena de su parte, pero solo dijo eso._

_-El te vio cuando salías de la casa, iba a dejar unos documentos a mi padre._

_-Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

_-El me lo dijo, un día fue a disculparse por cómo me trato y me lo dijo. También ayudo a que me pudiera regresar._

_-A ver pequeña explícate bien, porque mi paciencia no es muy grande y lo sabes.- y si que lo sabia bien._

_-Su padre y el mío tenían planeado un desayuno para ayer, pero el dedujo que ustedes habían ido por mi y dijo que se encargaría que el desayuno se pospusiera… El te envidia Inuyasha.- esperando que esto último diera paso a la parte buena._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Porque me tienes a mí, el quiere pronto encontrar a alguien especial. También dijo que quería ser mi amigo._

_-¿Por qué cambio de parecer?_

_-Dice que no tenía otra opción, siempre se debe hacer lo que su padre dice, pero su hermano le ayudo a "rebelarse"._

_-Entonces ¿No quiere casarse contigo y nunca quiso besarte?_

_-Exacto.- bien todo iba por buen camino._

_-¿Tu confías en él?- la pregunta del millón._

_-Pues no dijo nada, bien lo pudo hacer.- ese era un buen punto a favor de Bankotsu.- Además se veía muy sincero.- vi que cerro los ojos y respiro hondo varias veces, espere que dijera algo, pero nada. El solo ya había terminado de ocultarse y la habitación quedo a oscuras.- Inuyasha di algo, lo que sea, enójate, grita.- en verdad lo que fuera, me estaba desesperando su silencio. _

_Abrió los ojos y me miro, aun en la oscuridad el dorado de sus ojos se apreciaba, sin duda eran únicos. Se movió un poco para después inclinarse a besarme._

_-Está bien confiaremos en él, pero si es una trampa suya nada va a impedir que le parta la cara y será doble el escarmiento._

_-¿Doble?- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

_-Si, porque él se libró de la que se merecía cuando te beso y por mentir._

Acababa de terminar de vestirme cuando oí golpes en la puerta principal y la voz de mi padre gritando mi nombre. Salí de la recamara y me dirigí a la escalera, me quede junto a la pared escondiéndome de la vista de el.

-¿Dónde esta?

-Durmiendo Higurashi.

-¿¡Aquí?! ¿Cómo es eso posible? Debe estar en su casa y no aquí, cerca de tu hijo.

-No están durmiendo juntos, si eso es lo que te preocupa.- no pude evitar sonrojarme por la respuesta del señor Ikeda.

Kami sabía que en ocasiones imaginaba que Inuyasha me hacia suya, pero ahora sería demasiado pronto. Pero el señor Ikeda tenía razón, yo dormía en el cuarto de el e Inuyasha en el cuarto de estudio de Sesshoumaru.

Tan sumida estaba en mis pensamiento que no note cuando Inuyasha camino hacia mi, hasta que me abrazo por la cintura y beso mi cabeza, se asomo un poco por la esquina de la pared para tratar de ver algo.

-¡Ikeda, sabes que lo que hicieron fue secuestro!- la voz de mi padre retumbo por mi cabeza y yo solo cerré los ojos. Trate de pensar cosas agradables, no pensar en él.

-No lo fue, vino por voluntad propia.

-No tenía mi permiso para viajar, eso el ilegal.

-Pero si tenía el de su abuelo, que es su tutor, no veo donde esta lo ilegal.- hubo una breve pausa y el padre de Inuyasha hablo de nuevo.- ¿Qué te parece si pasas y arreglamos todo esto con calma?

-Solo pierdes tu tiempo Ikeda, Kagome regresa conmigo.

Oí que una puerta de abría y luego era cerrada de nuevo. Ya debían estar en la sala. Baje con Inuyasha unos escalones y nos sentamos por la mitad, yo me senté junto al barandal e Inuyasha detrás de mi.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Todo indicaba que mi padre no daría su brazo a torcer y terminaría por irme.

-¡Izayoi comprende es lo mejor!-

-¿Crees que Saori hubiera estado de acuerdo con esto?- claro que no, mamá siempre quería nuestra felicidad.

-Saori ya no está.

-Ella jamás hubiera aceptado que cualquiera de sus hijos se casase con quien no quisiera.- mamá ojala estuvieras aquí, como me hacia falta en esos momentos.

-Ya te dije que ella ya no está y esto es por el bien de todos. En el futuro Kagome me lo agradecerá, tendrá una gran vida, gozara de lujos y comodidades.- me dolió el saber que mi padre pensaba eso, de nada sirven esas cosas si no eres feliz y mi felicidad esta al lado de Inuyasha,

-A ti te interesa solo el dinero. Saori estaría muy decepcionada de ti, Musou.- ¿Cuándo fue que mi padre cambio tanto? Yo recordaba que lo último que le importaba era el dinero, siempre estaba primero su familia.

-Si todo esto es por el dinero te propongo algo.- dijo el señor Ikeda.

-Es para que Kagome tenga una excelente vida.- puedo tenerla aquí, hasta ahora nada me ha faltado.

-No puedes obligarla a casarse, las cosas ya no son como antes. Y como dices que solo te importa que tu hija tenga una excelente vida que se case con mi hijo.- de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho esa fue la que no creí que diría. ¿Casarme con Inuyasha? Kami sería de lo más maravilloso, apreté su mano y me recargue en el, Inuyasha me rodeo con su brazos y sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi.

_La esposa de Inuyasha._

-Debes estar loco, tu hijo no tiene nada que ofrecer, Izayoi trabaja como restauradora y tú Inu Taisho, ¿Qué haces? Antes de irme eras asistente de un arquitecto.- mi padre se fue a Londres hace siete años, cuando Souta tenía tres años y yo diez.- El único de tus hijos que puede darle una vida razonable es el mayor y por lo que se, ya está comprometido.

-En realidad era su pupilo, era joven para tener mi compañía y no tenía experiencia, hace seis años se retiro y me dejo sus clientes.

-Gran cosa, al menos que tengas grandes personajes dudo que…

-Musou ¿conoces a la familia Takeda?- interrumpió a mi padre.

-Por supuesto, son una de las familias más importantes de Japón.

-La compañía Shikon se encargara de la construcción de sus nuevas oficinas.

-¿Y?

-Es mi compañía, cuando era del Señor Izumo era "Tendo Co." Pero le cambie el nombre.- Inuyasha parecía sorprendido ¿acaso el no sabía lo de Shikon? Yo tampoco lo sabía pero el es su hijo.

-No hablas en serio, si tuvieras ese proyecto no vivirías aquí.

-No me gusta presumir y les quiero enseñar a mis hijos a ganarse las cosas, no importa vivir en una mansión para ser felices. Sesshoumaru se va a recibir muy pronto en medicina y tiene intenciones de poner hospitales y laboratorios médicos, cuando llegue su momento se unirá a Shikon… E Inuyasha, bueno el quiere ser arquitecto… Musou deja que Kagome se quede nada le faltara.

-A pesar de todo, No, ella viene conmigo.- el abrazo de Inuyasha se intensifico y recargo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Por lo visto, también te importa que tú vas a recibir dinero.

-Souta también saldrá beneficiado de esto, cuando Kagome lo sepa, no dudara en hacerlo por su hermano.- _Souta._

-Te doy la mitad de lo que gane con la construcción de las oficinas.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Lo de Kagome durara para siempre.

-Entonces la mitad de lo que gane con cada proyecto de aquí en adelante.- ¿Por qué lo hacen? Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos provocando que viera todo borroso.

-¿Qué pasa si te va mal? Ya no recibiré nada.

-También les puede ir mal a ustedes en Londres.

-¿Puedo ver a mi hija?

-¿Para qué?

-Para despedirme de ella.- las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en mis ojos comenzaron a salir ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Por qué sacrificaban sus esfuerzos por mí?

-Voy por ella.

-Kagome.- la voz de Inuyasha llamo mi atención.

-¿Por qué…?- me abrazo y beso mi cabeza, paso sus dedos por mi rostro limpiando las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de mis ojos.- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?.. No es justo que pasen esto solo por mí.

-Por que Inuyasha te ama y te queremos mucho.

-Pero van a sacrificar sus esfuerzos.

-Kagome, el dinero va y viene, Inuyasha no va a encontrar a alguien como tu en todo el mundo.- me tendió un pañuelo y lo tome.- Ahora vengan e Inuyasha contrólate por favor.

Sentí los labios de Inuyasha por mi cuello, tan suaves y cálidos, sus manos frotando mis brazos, eso era reconfortante.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Algo.- todavía no asimilaba por completo lo que había pasado.

Me giro hacia el y junto sus labios con los míos, al sentir el infinito amor que lograba transmitirme, supe que todo estaría muy bien.

-No te preocupes todo será mejor desde ahora.- se levanto y me tendió su mano, la tome y me jalo hacia el, se pego a mi odio y me susurro "Jamás voy a saltarte, siempre estaremos juntos" esas fueron las palabras mas hermosas que me pudo haber dicho.

-.-

Estaba durmiendo muy gusto en mi cama, hasta que oí la puerta de mi recamara abrirse y sentir parte de mi cama hundirse.

-Kagome, pequeña ya levántate.- tengo mucho sueño ¿no puede apiadarse un poco?

-Un rato más.- me di media vuelta, me acobije y abrace a shippou, mi lindo zorrito de peluche que sacaba de quicio a Inuyasha, solo porque me lo regalo Kouga, un amigo de la universidad. En ocasiones se comportaba como un niño celoso.

-Kagome es el último día.- ¿último día? Es verdad la universidad. Lo sentí levantarse y segundos después los rayos del sol iluminaron la recamara.

-Si me levanto ¿Prometes que no iremos al baile?- le "oferte".

-Es la clausura, tenemos que ir.

-Pero no quiero, por favor, nos entregan los diplomas y ya, no quiero estar en una fiesta.

-Faltaste a la de la preparatoria de esta no te escapas.- tenía la esperanza que no se acordara de ese día, ya que para no quedarme me fingí más enferma de lo que me sentía.

-Además ese día fue especial de todas formas, reconoce que si hubiéramos ido, ahora no sería tu prometida.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola chicas bueno aquí esta la conti, la tengo desde ayer lista pero no la pude subir, mil disculpas. Estuve avanzando con el FF, ya tengo prácticamente el FF terminado solo falta pulirlo. Y espero que para año nuevo les traiga un regalo y si no será para reyes.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:**

_**Virginia260:**__ ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leer la historia, me da mucho gusto que te guste. Igual te deseo felices fiestas, que te la pases muy bien._

_**Dreamsofserenity:**__ hola amiga, aun que ahora no te hallas aparecido supongo que es porque tienes muchas cosas que hacer en estas fechas, espero te la estés pasando genial._

**Recuerden sus comentarios son los que me dan animo para seguir.**

**Se cuidan mucho, no coman mucho, se portan bien y si es mal invitan XD.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, chao.**

**23 de diciembre de 2009.**

**Subida el 24 de diciembre de 2009.**


	10. Capitulo 6 PVInu

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

Errores.

Capítulo VI.

PV Inu.

***

_Estábamos en el auditorio de la escuela, esperando que la ceremonia diera inicio. En la plataforma estaba la mesa de honor y el podio, el gimnasio era donde todo ya estaba listo para la fiesta, adornado con globos y papel metálico azul y blanco. Mis padres no habían podido asistir por cuestiones de trabajo y el abuelo de Kagome se sentía cansado y ella le dijo que se quedara en cama._

_Era la segunda llamada para qué tomáramos nuestros respectivos lugares, cuando Kagome dijo que le dolía la cabeza, se veía pálida y cansada, por lo que fuimos a felicitar a Sango y a Miroku, para despedirnos. Algunas amigas de Kagome le llamaron y vi como un chico de cabello castaño se le acerco, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Calma amigo mío.- sentí que Miroku me tomo del hombre.- Solo la felicito, Hoyo sabe que tiene novio.- si no fuera por Miroku ya huera armado un problema, pero es que últimamente no podía controlar mis celos._

_-¿Cuándo se lo propondrás?_

_-No lo sé, cada vez que lo intento me da nervios y ya no lo hago._

_Kagome se despidió de sus amigas y fue con nosotros._

_-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte al mismo tiempo que tome su mano._

_-Si._

_-Que te mejores amiga, tal vez solo son los nervios, pero para estar seguros que te lleven al medico._

_-Vayan con cuidado, nosotros le decimos al profesor.- nos despedimos de ellos y nos fuimos._

_Caminamos al parque ya que teníamos que atravesarlo para llegar a la parada de autobuses. Porque como siempre, cuando uno quiere no pasa ningún taxi y cuando no hasta parece que te siguen._

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

_-No mucho, tengo sed vamos por una agua._

_-Espérame aquí sentada, voy por una.- la deje sentada en una banca y fui al kiosco._

_Compre un bote de agua y al darme la vuelta tres chicos estaban con Kagome, dos de ellos traían jeans y camiseta, grandes y fornidos aun que uno más que otro, mientras el tercero vestía de cuero y era delgado, nunca los había visto y fui corriendo donde estaban, algo estaba mal. Cuando estaba cerca pude escuchar lo que decían_

_-¿En verdad quieres que te creamos que no estás sola?- Kagome no respondió.- Vamos, una muchacha como tu sola en un parque no es posible._

_-Que no estoy sola._

_-Vamos te invitamos unos tragos. Hay que divertirnos._

_-¿Qué parte de "no estoy sola" no entendieron?- les dije._

_-¿Y tú eres?_

_-Soy su esposo, ahora déjenla en paz.- me puse entre Kagome y ellos._

_-Inuyasha.- escuche que Kagome me llamo y me tomo por la chaqueta._

_-Somos tres contra uno.- los dos primeros se tronaron los nudillos y cubrí mejor a Kagome.- Sera divertido._

_-Kagome, no te acerques.- me quite la chaqueta y se la di junto con el bote de agua._

_El primer hombre que era el menos tosco se acerco y me lanzo un puñetazo al estomago, lo detuve y lo golpee en la cara provocando que cayera al suelo, el otro se acerco y me tomo por la espalda; vi como el primero se limpio la sangre del labio, se levanto y me dio un golpe en la cara, el sabor a sangre inundo mi boca, pero fue nada comparado al rodillazo en el estomago que provoco que me quedara sin aire._

_Kuso, eso sí dolió… el segundo aun me agarraba por la espalda y como pude lo lance contra un arbusto._

_No sé por cuanto tiempo ya habían durado los golpes, pero ya me dolían las costillas. Lo más extraño es que el tercer hombre no se había metido aun._

_-Eres bueno, pero nadie se mete con nosotros. Es hora de terminar con esto, Ginkotsu tu ve por la chica.-_

_-Están locos si creen que voy a dejar que la toquen._

_El segundo sujeto se levanto y me envisto como toro pero me resistí, Ginkotsu se le quedo viendo a Kagome y fue hacia ella. Kagome corre, pensé, pero conociéndola no lo haría, no me dejaría._

_-Esto debe ser broma, Nadie Toca A Mi Esposa.- sujete al sujeto fuertemente y lo empuje donde iba el otro, provocando que los dos chocaran, de inmediato corría frente a Kagome._

_-Ginkotsu, Kyoukotsu ¡Basta!_

_-Jefe.- dijeron al unísono._

_-Ya basta, son una vergüenza.- en ese momento pensé que se uniría a la pelea pero no lo hizo.- Ya es para que le hubieran ganado. Vámonos._

_-Pero Jefe.- repitieron de nuevo._

_-¿Me están cuestionando?- negaron con la cabeza y se fueron._

_-Perdón por las molestias, pero son unos chiquillos.- dicho esto se fue, eso fue aun más extraño ¿Quién, quienes eran?_

_Una vez que los vi lejos, me deje caer en el suelo, me dolían las costillas._

_-¿Inuyasha estas bien?- Kagome se acerco y se incoo frente a mí, sosteniendo la chaqueta y el bote entre sus brazos._

_-Sí, pequeña.- aun que ya no tuviera lágrimas en su rostro, se notaba que había estado llorando porque sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados._

_-Pero tu labio está sangrando e hinchado, te golpearon en el estomago y…_

_-Estoy bien.- le interrumpí, la tome de las manos y acaricie su cara.- Kagome… créeme estoy bien. No voy a dejar que te lastimen, NUNCA.- era ahora o nunca de decirle.- Pequeña…_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_El sol del atardecer ya había pintado el parque de amarillo anaranjado y el viento movía las hojas de los arboles, el sonido de los carros se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, fue como si todo se hubiese desvanecido, solo para brindarnos un momento que recordaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas._

_-"Quiero todas las mañanas poder despertar a tu lado."*- abrió los ojos enormemente y se sus mejillas se tornaron rojas._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Hagamos que lo que les dije a esos sujetos sea verdad ¿sí?_

_-¡Claro que si!- se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso. Admito que me dolieron las costillas por el abrazo, pero mi felicidad le gano al dolor._

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?- me volví a sentar a su lado.

-No sé bailar.

-No me importa, yo tampoco.- debía inventarse algo mejor.

-No me gustan esos eventos, mi madre… mi madre prometió que estaría cuando saliera de la escuela y terminara mi carrera, al estar allí y no verla me da tristeza, por favor Inuyasha.- con que era eso.- Vamos a otro lado, donde quieras menos allí.- no podía negárselo, no me gustaba que estuviera triste y debía ser un día feliz.

-¿Solo recibimos los diplomas?- me sonrió, se abalanzo a mi y me beso rápidamente.

-Te amo tanto Inu… perdón, Inuyasha- nunca me ha gustado ese diminutivo, pero proviniendo de Kagome se escuchaba tan bien, es como un cariño que solo las parejas saben.

-No importa, si quieres llame así, proviniendo de ti no me importa, de hecho me gusta… pero en público Inuyasha ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Inu.- me volvió a besar.

Ya era oficial ya terminamos la escuela, Kagome se recibió de diseñadora de interiores y yo de arquitecto, eso es perfecto yo construyo las casas y ella las amuebla y decora. Por la noche, Kagome y yo estábamos en mi recamara, sentados en el diván de la ventana, ella recargada en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba y nos cubría con una cobija ya que la comenzaba a refrescar, mirábamos las pocas estrellas que se podían apreciar.

-Pequeña.- le llame.

-¿Mande?- volteo a verme.

-Siempre eh tenido una duda, pero nunca te lo eh preguntado… Más bien nunca me acuerdo de preguntar.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando te sonrió o te miro a los ojos?- la estaba mirando a los ojos y su sonrojo no tardo en aparecer.

-Por… por…- se mordió el labio inferior.- Pues por…- desvió la mirada.- Si te me quedas viendo así no puedo responder.

-¿Cómo te veo?- ¿de qué habla?

-Pues… ¿No lo haces a propósito?- ¿hacer que cosa?

-Si no me dices no se dé que me hablas, no sabré de que me hablas.

-Supongo que no te das cuenta ya es algo natural en ti, te diré pero no te burles…- me advirtió y yo asentí.- Veras… tu sonrisa es ¿Cómo lo digo?... cautivante, seductora…

-¿Cautivante, seductora?- debe ser una broma.- ¿Pequeña a que te refieres?

-Que en ocasiones perturbas o cohíbes a la gente, por lo general a las chicas… ellas no dejan de verte.- ¿acaso eran celos lo que capte? Mi pequeña esta celosa.

-Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti.- es verdad, no puedo pensar en nadie mas que no sea mi dulce y tierna Kagome.- Sigue.

-Y si me vez a los ojos, es como si quedara atrapada en ellos, como si tus ojos dorados me hipnotizaran y no puedo pensar con claridad.

-A mi me pasa algo similar contigo.- la abrase más y bese su cuello.- ¿Sabes porque te veo a los ojos?- negó con la cabeza.- Porque me gusta perderme en ellos, en tus lagunas chocolate.- la levante del diván, le abrase por la cintura.- Y cuando te muerdes el labio me provocas besarte.- al decir esto dejo de hacerlo y su sonrojo aumento.- Demasiado tarde.- le sonreí y roce sus labios, podía sentir como temblaban al contacto con los míos, susurro mi nombre y la bese, pero este no es como otros que le eh dado, este es diferente…

Mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, lo que le provoco un leve gemido y deslizo sus brazos por mi cuello.

_¿Desde cuándo la deseo tanto?_

Continuara…

*********************

**Bueno ahora no recibí ningún mensaje, pero quiero pensar que es por las fechas y que volverán. **

**Como ya comente hay una historia que no me deja dormir y en ocasiones me bloquea este, por lo que decidí hacerle caso y ya eh comenzado a pasarlo a la computadora, pero le falta el titulo, no soy buena con ellos****.**

**Entonces espero que nos estemos leyendo pronto, se cuidan.**

**27 de diciembre de 2009.**

* * *

_***Den las gracias a "Ouran host club", por esta maravillosa frase, ya que si no fuera por ese genial manga jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.**_


	11. Capitulo 6 PVKag

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

**Errores.**

Capítulo VI.

PV Kag.

***

_El auditorio de la escuela se encontraba repleto de alumnos y padres de familia, mi abuelo por sus locuras de que se siente de veinte años estaba muy cansado hoy y lo convencí para que se quedara en cama, mientras que los padres de Inuyasha no pudieron asistir por cuestiones de trabajo._

_Dieron las según llamada para que nos acomodáramos en nuestros lugares, fue cuando le dije a Inuyasha que me dolía la cabeza, supongo que si fui muy convincente o por como me sentía si parecía enferma porque me creyó y fuimos a despedirnos de Sango y Miroku._

_Yuka, Eril y Ayumi me llamaron y fui con ellas, en seguida Hoyo un chico del salón B se acerco a nosotras para felicitarnos, me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento ya me estaba preparando para una escena de celos por parte de Inuyasha pero nada paso, voltee a donde estaba y lo vi con Miroku, supongo que el lo detuvo. Así que me despedí de Hoyo y las chicas, para ir con Inuyasha._

_-¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mano._

_-Si._

_-Que te mejores amiga, tal vez solo son los nervios, pero para estar seguros que te lleven al medico.- me dijo Sango._

_-Vayan con cuidado, nosotros le decimos al profesor.- nos dijo Miroku antes de despedimos de ellos e irnos._

_Tuvimos que caminar al parque para llegara a la parada de autobuses, porque no había ningún taxi ¿Dónde están cuando los necesitas?_

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

_-No mucho.- creo que ahora si me estoy enfermando o tal vez es la culpa de hacer que Inuyasha se perdiera la graduación ¿el que culpa tiene?- Tengo sed vamos por una agua._

_-Espérame aquí sentada, voy por una.- me dejo en una banca y fue al kiosco que estaba cerca._

_Inuyasha es tan bueno conmigo, en ocasiones creo que demasiado bueno y yo ¿qué es lo que hago? Hago que se pierda uno de los días mas importantes de su vida, suspire y me recargue en la banca, me quede viendo el cielo que estaba cubierto por nubes aborregadas cuando escuche unos pasos, me incorpore pensando que era Inuyasha pero lo que vi fue a dos hombres grande y fornidos de camiseta y jeans parados frente a mi, me recordaron a los yakuza._

_-Hola linda.- dijo el hombre más robusto de ellos._

_-¿Qué pasa te comió la lengua el ratón?- dijo el otro de ellos que era menos robusto pero igual de intimidante. Voltee a ver si Inuyasha ya venia pero no, lo que vi fue a un tercer hombre delgado que vestía de cuero._

_-Ginkotsu, no la asustes._

_-Tu eres quien la asusta.- me levante y trate de caminar lejos de allí, pero Ginkotsu que fue como el otro lo llamo me impidió el paso.- No tengas miedo ¿Qué te parce si nos vamos a divertir? No es bueno que estés tan solita._

_-No estoy sola.- fue lo único que logre articular y retrocedí un paso._

_-¿En verdad quieres que te creamos que no estás sola?- pregunto el primer sujeto, no respondí.- Vamos una muchacha como tu sola en un parque no es posible._

_-Que no estoy sola.- kami ¿Dónde estas Inuyasha?_

_-Vamos te invitamos unos tragos. Hay que divertirnos.- dijo Ginkotsu al momento que daba un paso a mi._

_-¿Qué parte de "no estoy sola" no entendieron?- la voz de Inuyasha._

_-¿Y tú eres?_

_-Soy su esposo.- mi esposo, kami sonó tan bien.- Ahora déjenla en paz.- paso entre ellos y se puso delante de mí._

_-Inuyasha.- ¿Qué tenía planeado hacer? Espero que ninguna tontería, por lo que lo tome de su chaqueta._

_-Somos tres contra uno.- Ginkotsu y el otro se tronaron los nudillos e Inuyasha me cubrió mejor.- Sera divertido._

_-Kagome, no te acerques.- se quito la chaqueta y me la dio junto con el bote de agua._

_Estaba petrificada, para cuando reaccione para detener a Inuyasha, el ya había golpeado a Ginkotsu en la cara y el otro sujeto lo sujetaba por la espalda. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, lo mejor hubiera sido que nos hubiéramos quedado en la escuela, esto era mi culpa._

_Ginkotsu se levanto y le dio un golpe en la cara a Inuyasha seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que al abrirlos todo fuera pesadilla y las lágrimas acumuladas salieron de mis ojos._

_-Eres bueno, pero nadie se mete con nosotros. Es hora de terminar con esto, Ginkotsu tu ve por la chica.- abrí de nuevo los ojos, me le quede viendo a Ginkotsu que me sonreía de una forma muy intimidante._

_-Están locos si creen que voy a dejar que la toquen._

_Voltee a ver a Inuyasha que en ese momento era envestido pero logro resistirse, Ginkotsu comenzó a caminar hacia mi ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? correr y dejar solo a Inuyasha, no eso no, no podía abandonarlo, aunque lo mas probable es que eso es lo quería Inuyasha que hiciera, correr._

_-Esto debe ser broma, Nadie Toca A Mi Esposa.- de nuevo esa palabra, esposa._

_Sujetó al que lo estaba envistiendo y lo lanzo contra Ginkotsu, provocando que ambos chocaran, para el de inmediato correr hacia mí y ponerse frente mío._

_-Ginkotsu, Kyoukotsu ¡Basta!_

_-Jefe.- contestaron al mismo tiempo._

_-Ya basta, son una vergüenza. Ya es para que le hubieran ganado. Vámonos._

_-Pero Jefe._

_-¿Me están cuestionando?- ambos negaron con la cabeza y se marcharon._

_-Perdón por las molestias, pero son unos chiquillos.- dijo esto se fue en dirección a donde se habían los otros dos._

_Me limpie las lágrimas de los ojos, si Inuyasha las veía se preocuparía de más y eso es lo que menos quería que hiciera en esos momentos, una vez que las termine de limpiar vi que se dejaba caer en el suelo y me espante._

_-¿Inuyasha estas bien?- me acerque y me hinque frente a el._

_-Sí, pequeña.- ¿Qué si estaba bien? Por primera vez en su vida podría decirme que estaba molido, pero su tonto orgullo._

_-Pero tu labio está sangrando e hinchado, te golpearon en el estomago y…_

_-Estoy bien.- me interrumpió al momento que tomaba mis manos con una de sus manos y acariciaba mi cara con la otra.- Kagome… créeme estoy bien. No voy a dejar que te lastimen, NUNCA. Pequeña…_

_-¿Qué pasa?- me le quede viendo y vi que sus ojos brillaban como nunca ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan de prisa que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho._

_-"Quiero todas las mañanas poder despertar a tu lado."- abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, ¿acaso se refería a…? Kami._

_-Inuyasha…_

_-Hagamos que lo que les dije a esos sujetos sea verdad ¿sí?_

_-¡Claro que si!- me lance a sus brazos y lo bese, estaba tan feliz, esta vez mis lagrimas salieron de nuevo pero eran de felicidad._

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?- me pregunto al momento que se sentaba de nuevo a mi lado.

-No sé bailar.- mentí a medias, es verdad que no se bailar pero no es para morirse.

-No me importa, yo tampoco.- no va a dar su brazo a torcer, hasta que le diga toda la verdad.

-No me gustan esos eventos. Mi madre…- vamos Kagome dile, el comprenderá, te entenderá.- Mi madre prometió que estaría cuando saliera de la escuela y terminara mi carrera, al estar allí y no verla me da tristeza, por favor Inuyasha. Vamos a otro lado, donde quieras menos allí.- era mi ultima oportunidad de convencerlo.

-¿Solo recibimos los diplomas?- le sonreí, me lance a sus brazos y lo bese rápidamente.

-Te amo tanto Inu…-kuso ya metí la pata.- Perdón, Inuyasha- corregí rápidamente, pero es que Inu suena tan lindo.

-No importa, si quieres llame así, proviniendo de ti no me importa, de hecho me gusta…- ¿Qué le gusta? Esto es nuevo.- Pero en público Inuyasha ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Inu.- le dije poniendo más énfasis en su diminutivo y lo volví a besar.

Ya era de noche y estaba entre los brazos de Inuyasha mientras estábamos sentados en el diván de la ventana siendo acobijados por una de sus cobijas, tratábamos de ver las pocos estrellas que se podían aprecias, ya que tal vez algún día ya jamás se podan ver.

-Pequeña.- oigo que me llama.

-¿Mande?- volteo a verlo.

-Siempre eh tenido una duda, pero nunca te lo eh preguntado… Más bien nunca me acuerdo de preguntar.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando te sonrió o te miro a los ojos?- me pregunta mientras me ve a los ojos, kami entonces si me sonrojo.

-Por… por…- me mordí el labio inferior.- Pues por…- ¿Cómo iba a contestarle si me seguía viendo con esos ojos que hacen que caiga rendida a sus pies? Desvié la mira con mucha dificultad ya que por mucho que me quejo no quiero dejar de verlo.- Si te me quedas viendo así no puedo responder.

-¿Cómo te veo?- ¿no se da cuanta?

-Pues… ¿No lo haces a propósito?

-Si no me dices no se dé que me hablas, no sabré de que me hablas.

-Supongo que no te das cuenta ya es algo natural en ti.- si eso debe ser, kami porque lo hiciste tan seductor.- Te diré pero no te burles…- le advertí y el asintió.- Veras… tu sonrisa es ¿Cómo lo digo?... cautivante, seductora…

-¿Cautivante, seductora? ¿Pequeña a que te refieres?

-Que en ocasiones perturbas o cohíbes a la gente, por lo general a las chicas… ellas no dejan de verte.- ¡huy! y como me molesta eso, en todos los años de escuela cientos de chicas trataron de llamar su atención y no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera su sonrisa, sus ojos y su bien formado cuerpo. Sin mencionar que cuando vamos en la calle se lo comen con la mirada.

-Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti.- mas le valía, estuve a punto de mirarlo de nuevo pero si lo hacia perdería el hilo de la platica.- Sigue.- me dijo para que continuara.

-Y si me vez a los ojos, es como si quedara atrapada en ellos, como si tus ojos dorados me hipnotizaran y no puedo pensar con claridad.

-A mi me pasa algo similar contigo.- ¿Qué le pasa algo similar conmigo? Debe ser broma ¿Cómo puedo yo cohibirlo? Sentí como me abrazo mas y sus labios besando mi cuello.- ¿Sabes porque te veo a los ojos?- negué con la cabeza.- Porque me gusta perderme en ellos, en tus lagunas chocolate.- me levanto junto con el del diván y me abrazo por la cintura.- Y cuando te muerdes el labio me provocas besarte.- ¿Cuándo me muerdo el labio? Kami lo estoy haciendo justo ahora. Al darme cuenta de eso deje de hacerlo.- Demasiado tarde.- de nuevo esa sonrisa tan perfecta de la cual el es dueño.

Roso mis labios con los suyos y sentí como me temblaban con su simple rose, susurre su nombre y me comenzó a besar, kami esto se siente tan bien, nunca me había besado de esta manera y me gusta… Mordió mi labio inferior con suavidad sin lastimarme e inconscientemente gemí a su rose y lleve mis brazos a su cuello.

_No deseo que pare._

Continuara…

*********************

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan, que la salud y dinero no les falte y que les vaya de maravilla en todo lo que se propongan.**

**Y por eso para comenzarlo bien, les traigo la continuación.**

**Muchas gracias ha **_**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan'**_** y **_**Virginia260**_** por sus magníficos mensajes, que son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo y exprimir al máximo mis neuronas XD.**

**Aprovecho también para invitarlas a leer la nueva historia "Este y Oeste" que por fin estoy pasando a la compu. Espero les parezca interesante.**

**Sin más que decir, nos estamos viendo y se cuidan mucho ¿vale?**

**Matta nee!**

**01 de enero de 2010.**


	12. Capitulo 7 PVKag

**Miren lo que me dejaron Los Reyes Vagos digo Magos, para ustedes. Si ya vi que tienen una sonrisa de oreja a oreja XD, ¡Un Lemon!**

**Recuerden que tiene segunda parte, falta el de Inuyasha, dos seguidos que suertudas las que aman este género.**

**Espero les guste y espero sus mensajitos. Si no, no hay segunda parte muajaja. No, no me crean si la pondré, pero siempre es bueno saber si les gusto o no.**

**Por cierto si no les gusta el LEMON, LIME, HENTAI, ECCHI… Por fas, No sigan leyendo ya que no me hago responsable después, se los estoy advirtiendo, no quiero ser causante de futuros traumas.**

**Entonces sin más que decir, las dejo leyendo a gusto. Nos estamos leyendo.**

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

**Errores.**

Capítulo VII.

PV Kag.

***

Todo me da vueltas, sentí a Inuyasha hacer mas presión sobre mis labios, era como si quisiera explorar mi boca y le di acceso a ella, una vez que su lengua toco la mía un gemido escapo de ambos. Kami esto se siente tan bien, Inuyasha explorándome con su boca y sus manos tocando mi piel ¿Cuándo fue que sus manos se colaron debajo de mi playera? Que mas da, esto es tan perfecto. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello y lo sentí dar pequeñas mordidas pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Yo también deseo sentir su piel, no es justo que solo el toque la mía, así que desabotone su camisa al mismo tiempo que el daba pequeños chupetones en mi cuello.

– Inu.– no pude evitar decir su nombre, se separo un poco de mi y me vio, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo mostrándome un infinito amor y deseo.

– Kagome.– me abrazo más contra el ¿solo eso? Pensé que continuaría ¿Por qué paro?– Podemos parar esto…

– ¿Tu quieres parar?– debe pensar que dije su nombre porque quería que parase, pero nada me haría mas feliz que ser finalmente suya.

– No, pero no…– si no quiere parar, no hay porque perder tiempo, lo atraje a mi y lo bese, lo próximo que sentí fue su peso y la comodidad de su cama; se me quedo viendo de nuevo, las luces estaban apagadas y la única luz que entra por la ventana es la de la luna, o que hizo que su rostro se viera iluminado de una forma mágica. Espere un momento a que siguiera pero nada, tal vez aun se debatía en si continuar o no.

– No quiero que pares, yo también lo deseo.– me sonrió y me quito la playera, para colocarse de nuevo sobre mi, este contacto tan intimo entre nosotros solo hizo que desee mas estar con Inuyasha, ser total y completamente suya.

Los labios de Inuyasha no se habían despegado de los míos, sus manos a mi costado acariciaban mis caderas, escuche un gruñido ¿Por qué sería? Iba a preguntarle pero se coloco a mi lado, seguía besándome y una de sus manos acaricio mi estomago, la subió lentamente hasta que llegó a mis pechos, de nuevo un gruñido ¿Qué le esta molestando? Sentí mis pechos libres e Inuyasha tomo uno de ellos con su mano, tal vez le molesto que llevara sostén; el seguía acariciando mi pecho y besándome, pero me sorprendí mucho al sentir la boca de Inuyasha en mi otro pecho y trate de retroceder, pero me lo impidió.

– Todo está bien, confía en mí.– escuche que me dijo, su voz sonó agitada, kami esos solo hizo que mi deseo crezca. Me relaje y deje que me hiciera lo que quisiera.

Se coloco de nuevo sobre mí, mis pechos se aplastaron al contacto con el pecho de Inuyasha. Sentí que algo le incomodaba, que le molestaba ¿Qué sería? Tal vez…

– Inu…– le llame.– Si tanto te incomoda, quítate el pantalón.– me miro sorprendido, era obvio que eso le molestaba.– Además si quieres seguir debes quitártelo.– me sonrió en complicidad y se incorporo para quitarse el pantalón y los calcetines. Se poso de nuevo sobre mí y me beso.

– Alza tu pierna.– me ordeno pero ¿para qué? ¿Acaso escuche mal?

– ¿Por qué?

– Para que te quite las calcetas.– le obedecí y una vez que me quito la ultima, recorrió mi pierna desde mi pie, dando pequeños besos. Sus besos provocaban que me retorciera sobre la cama y suspirara.

Para cuando llegó al borde de mi falda parecía que estaba jugando con ella o debatiéndose en como debía quitármela, pero cuando sentí que sus manos se colaron bajo ella di no pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mi y para tratar de que ya no salieran más de mi boca, me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos, pero esto solo provoco que me concentrara más en las caricias que me daba Inuyasha. En eso sentí sus labios en uno de mis muslos internos, abrí mis ojos y cerré mis piernas. Sentí que Inuyasha se colocaba de nuevo sobre mí y en seguida sentí su respiración cerca de mi oído izquierdo.

– Tranquila, te prometo que lo disfrutaras.– me susurro.– Tendré cuidado.– me miro con esos ojos dorados solo como el sabe hacerlo, no mentía. Así que le sonreí y junte mis labios con los suyos.

Una vez que se deshizo de mi falda, acaricio mi punto mas caliente sobre mis bragas y eso solo logro que el calor en mi cuerpo aumentara y deseara ya tenerlo dentro de mí.

Fui consiente de que ya no tenia mis bragas cuando Inuyasha acaricio entre mis piernas, esta vez no las cerré ya que en cierta forma ya me lo esperaba, pero si me retorcí en la cama, era una sensación nueva y muy placentera. Kami si esto es ahora que no tiene experiencia ¿cómo será cuando ya la tenga? Por que no la tiene ¿o si? No, ahora no debo pensar en esas cosas.

Me arquee en la cama y un gemido que a mi parecer sonó muy fuerte escapo de mi boca al sentir a Inuyasha penetrarme con un dedo, kami solo me esta torturando. Moví mis cadera esperando que aumentara la velocidad, pero hizo algo que no esperaba, introdujo un segundo dedo en mi y yo apreté con fuerza las sabanas.

– Inu, por favor…– iba a rogarle que parase, pero lo demás murió en mi garganta cuando con su pulgar hizo pequeños círculos en mi 'monte de venus'.– Inu…– mordí mi labio y apreté la sabana de nuevo con mis manos.

Separo mis piernas y fue hasta ese momento en que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron casi sin ninguna restricción a causa del bóxer de Inuyasha, notando el tamaño de su hombría, tal vez estaba loca o todas esas sensaciones ya estaban haciendo que alucinara, pero me pareció que aumento de tamaño y se endureció mas al momento de nuestro roce y cerré los ojos por inercia.

– Me vuelves loco Kag.– tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso con lo que a mi parecer fue mucha pasión y amor.

– Ya no aguanto.– logre articular al fin, separo más mis piernas y se acomodo, inmediatamente al sentirlo mis nervios volvieron, no sabía si podría soportarlo ¿Qué tal si no lograba complacerlo? ¿Qué tal si solo hacia que se sintiera mal si es que me dolía mucho?

– Pequeña tranquila.– escuche que me dijo ya que no lo vi porque yo tenía los ojos cerrados.– Si no estás a gusto paramos.– no, eso no.

– Quiero seguir.– le dije al momento que abrí mis ojos y me acomode mejor haciendo que nuestros cuerpos encajaran.

– Te amo, nunca lo dudes ¿entiendes?– me beso y sentí su punta en mi entrada.– Si te duele o incomoda, por mínimo que sea me dices.– se empujo un poco y su punta entro, me miro y le sonreí, todo iba bien hasta ahora, pero en cuanto lo sentí penetrarme no pude evitar tensarme y dejar escapar un gemido de dolor seguido de su nombre.

– ¿Kagome?– no ahora, no podía preocuparlo, debía aguantar solo sería esta vez.

– Estoy… bien… no es nada… sigue.– dije con mucha dificultar, si no lograba hablar claramente haría que se sintiera mal. Así que cerré los ojos tratando de no concentrarme en la incomodidad.– No te preocupes.– logre decir en una oración.

– Kagome, abre los ojos. Amor mírame.– _kami es tan tierno_, abrí mis ojos e hizo que lo viera a los ojos y roso mis labios con los míos sin dejar de verme.

Sus ojos dorados lucían en esos momentos como el oro fundido, estaban tan llenos de deseo, pasión, ternura, amor, si antes pensaba que sus ojos eran irresistibles esto superaba todo, verlo sobre mi con su frente perlada de sudor, respirando con dificultad y su cabello negro cayendo sobre su cara, lo hacia lucir como demasiado tentador.

– Te amo.– fue lo ultimo que dije antes de perderme por completo en ese mar dorado, pronto unas oleadas de placer inundaron mi cuerpo, sentía a Inuyasha entrar y salir de mi interior lentamente. Deslice mis manos por su espalda y subí una de mis piernas a su cadera, lo que provoco que se adentrara totalmente en mi.

– Inu… mas…– le pedí, el ritmo que llevaba ya no era suficiente y el aumento el ritmo, lo abrace más y el alzo mi cadera haciendo nuestra unión más directa. Pronto estábamos llegando al clímax juntos, me sentí envuelta infinitas emociones y sensaciones nuevas difíciles de explicar con palabras, al final sentí la cálida semilla de Inuyasha liberarse en mi vientre.

Inuyasha se acostó en la cama y me dejo sobre el sin salir aun de mi, sentí su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi cabeza y me abrazaba.

– ¿Estas bien?– dijo un poco agitado.

– Si, un poco cansada, pero bien.

– ¿Todavía te duele?

– Un poco, supongo que es mientras me acostumbro.– hizo un intento de salir pero no lo iba a dejar, no ahora que me había acostumbrado a el.– No salgas… Un poco mas, por favor…

– Como quieras, pero ¿no te lastimo?

– No.– es verdad, de hecho tenerlo tan cerca de mí, me llena de tranquilidad y seguridad.

– Creo que tendremos que adelantar la boda.

– ¡¿Por qué?!

– Por el bebe, te recuerdo amor que no tomamos ninguna precaución.– me dijo mientras acaricia mi vientre, era verdad, solo nos dejamos llevar.

– ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay?– pregunte y al mismo tiempo la imagen de un pequeño igual a Inuyasha se formo en mi mente.

– No lo se, pero es una buena escusa para adelantar la boda.– me beso suavemente, no como hace algunos minutos, pero con ese simple gesto me mostro todo su amor.

– Inuyasha ¿tu ya quieres ser papá?– pregunte con algo de precaución, ya que apenas íbamos a comenzar a trabajar y un bebe no era cualquier cosa.

– Para ser honesto si.– mi corazón latió a prisa al escuchar esas palabras.– ¿Tu quieres ser mamá?– ¿Qué si quería? Esa pregunta esta de más.

– Me aria muy feliz, tendría a un mini Inu.– le sonreí y acaricie mi vientre, sería de lo mas maravillo si alguna de las semillas de Inuyasha encontraba refugio.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos y pronto el sueño me invadió.

– Es mejor que duermas.– dijo al verme bostezar, jalo una sabana y nos cubrió. Y no tarde en quedarme dormida entre sus brazos.

_Al fin suya, ya le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma._

Continuara…

***************** **

**Muchas gracias Maritza por tu apoyo. Yo tampoco se porque borran tus comentarios, pero bueno, te estaré esperando por acá. No me había dado cuenta que no tenia activado los mensajes anónimos, pero ya lo solucione ˆuˆ. Igual espero que tu inicio de año nuevo fuera de lo mejor y que te vaya de maravilla.**

**06 de enero de 2010.**


	13. Capitulo 7 PVInu

**¡Hi! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien, bueno aquí con un poco de retraso pero ya les traigo el siguiente capítulo con Inuyasha, espero les guste, como les gusto el anterior.**

**Si no les gusta el LEMON, LIME, HENTAI, ECCHI… Por fas, No sigan leyendo ya que no me hago responsable después, se los estoy advirtiendo, no quiero ser causante de futuros traumas psicológicos y/o emocionales ****XD****.**

**Habiendo dicho esto, las dejo leyendo, que lo disfruten. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

**ERRORES.**

Capítulo VII.

PV Inu.

***

Volví a besarla, pero no sería un beso como siempre, ahora quiero explorarla como jamás lo eh hecho, ejerzo un poco mas de presión y busco como penetrar en su boca, cuando lo logre o mejor dicho ella me dio acceso, mi lengua busco la suya y justo cuando chocaron un gemido escapo de parte de ambos. Mis manos se deslizan debajo de su playera, su piel tan suave y tan… tan cálida, ¿Cómo se sentirá en contacto directo a mi piel? Deje sus labios y baje a su cuello donde di unas pequeñas mordidas teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, también de ves en cuando le daba uno que otro chupetón sin apartar mis manos de su piel.

– Inu.– fue hasta este momento en que me di cuenta que mi camisa estaba desabotonada, sus labios estaban rojos al igual que su cuello y mejillas, estas últimas por su sonrojo. Comprendí en ese momento que si seguíamos ya no habría marcha a atrás…

– Kagome.– la abrase más contra mi.– podemos parar esto…

– ¿Tu quieres parar?– Kuso, claro que no, pero no la obligaría, aun que mi cuerpo ardiera y me muriera de deseo por ella. Además faltaban unos pocos meses para la boda, _meses_, eso es mucho…

– No, pero no…– me atrajo a ella y me cayó con un beso, me termine de quitar la camisa, la lleve a mi cama para recostarla y volví a mirarla. Ella debajo de mí siendo alumbrada por los rayos de luna, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello esparcido en la cama, se ve tan tierna, indefensa e inocente.

– No quiero que pares, yo también lo deseo.– escucho su voz que me saca de mis pensamientos y le sonreí; en seguida le quite esa estorbosa playera y me coloque sobre ella, ahora que mi piel estaba más en contacto con la suya sentí como ardía y quemaba de una manera tan placentera.

Era una suerte que llevara falda, porque así tenia completo acceso a sus piernas. Además de que cuando llegara el momento sería más fácil.

Mientras la besaba acariciaba su contorno, sus cuervas, era perfecta, un gruñido se escapa de mis labios al pensar en todos aquellos que se le la comen con la mirada, estaba decidido, no dejaría que usara ropa ajustada en público. Me moví ligeramente a su lado sin dejar de besarla, con una mano sostenía mi peso de mi cuerpo y con la otra acaricie su estomago, subí mi mano a sus pechos, di otro gruñido, debía deshacerme rápido ese estúpido sostén, lo desabroche y lo mande lejos. Tome uno de sus pechos con mi mano para acariciarlo mientras la besaba ¿Cómo se sentirá mi boca en su pecho? Bien no me voy a quedar con la duda, así que tome el otro con mi boca, al hacerlo Kagome gimió y trato de escapar, lo hubiera logrado pero la detuve a tiempo.

– Todo está bien, confía en mí.– le dije con dificultad ya que trataba de controlarme para que todo fuera perfecto. Sentí que se relajo y continúe con mi labor.

Me coloque de nuevo sobre ella y al sentir sus pechos con mi piel, mi miembro despertó por completo, era un tortura ya que era como si pidiera a gritos ser liberado de su prisión. Trate de no pensar en ello, no quiero acelerar las cosas y mucho menos asustar a Kagome.

– Inu…Si tanto te incomoda, quítate el pantalón.– la mire sorprendido ¿tan obvio fui?– Además si quieres seguir debes quitártelo.– le sonreí y me incorpore, me quite el pantalón junto con los calcetines y los mande lejos, me acosté de nuevo sobre ella y la bese.

– Alza tu pierna.– le ordene.

– ¿Por qué?

– Para que te quite las calcetas.– me obedeció, cuando le quite la ultima recorrí su pierna dando pequeños besos desde su pie. Mientras lo hacía sentí como ella se estremecía, suspiraba y se retorcía en la cama.

Jugué un poco con el bode de su falda, para al final terminar colándome debajo de ella, lo que le provoco un pequeño gemido, alce mi vista para verla, se mordía el labio y tenía los ojos cerrados, lo más probable es que estuviera nervios o placer, preferí pensar que era lo segundo, porque yo también tengo nervios y miedo de lastimara, eso es algo que no deseo hacer, quiero que esta noche sea especial. Así que bese uno de sus muslos internos, pero ella cerro las piernas, así que gatee hasta quedar de nuevo sobre ella.

– Tranquila, te prometo que lo disfrutaras.– le susurre al oído.– Tendré cuidado.– le dije viéndola esta vez a los ojos, ella me sonrió y me beso, le quite la falta la cual fue a parar a algún lugar de la habitación.

Acaricie su intimidad sobre sus bragas y al poco tiempo estaba ya húmeda. Kami, esta tan excitada y no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso, yo le estoy provocando esto y claro que ella no tenía idea de lo que me provocaba. Se lo tendría que demostrar pero antes, quiero que ella disfrute al máximo.

La despoje de sus bragas y ahora sí, la tengo tal y como quiero, me incline a besarla, deslice una mano por sus rizos y me tope con un pequeño montículo de carne, ella gimió y se retorció un poco; sonreí internamente, haría que disfrutara esto. Pase su pequeño punto de placer y me dirigí a sus pliegues, los acaricie y la penetre con un dedo, Kagome gimió al momento que se arqueaba en la cama, movió sus caderas como queriendo más y la complací e introduje un segundo dedo, estaba tan estrecha y fue cuando sentí miedo de lastimarla. La mire pero al parecer no le molestaba, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas y estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

– Inu, por favor…– con mi pulgar hice pequeños círculos en su pequeño montículo y moví mis dedos que aun estaban en su interior.– Inu…– se mordió el labio y apretó la sabana con más fuerza. Me acomode entre sus piernas y la hice sentirme al momento que la embestía sin penetrarla.

– Me vuelves loco Kag.– tome su rostro entre mis manos y volví a besarla, con desesperación, con deseo, con amor.

– Ya no aguanto.– dijo en forma de suplica, me quite el bóxer y separe más sus piernas para poder acomodarme mejor entre ellas, su esencia mojo mi miembro y mi excitación aumento, debo controlarme si quiero terminar dentro de ella.

Kagome al sentirme se exalto y se tenso, tenía que tranquilizarla.

– Pequeña tranquila.– tenía los ojos cerrados.– Si no estás a gusto paramos.– Kami no sabía si podía hacerlo, pero si era necesario utilizaría todo mi autocontrol y fuerza de voluntad.

– Quiero seguir.– sus ojos se abrieron y se acomodo mejor para mí.

– Te amo, nunca lo dudes ¿entiendes?– la bese y acomode la punta de mi miembro en su entrada.– Si te duele o incomoda, por mínimo que sea me dices.– me empuje un poco y la punta entro, la mire y me sonrió, respire hondo y la penetre, sentí como se tenso y un quejido de dolor salió seguido de mi nombre.

– ¿Kagome?– me preocupe, lo menos que quiero es lastimarla.

– Estoy… bien… no es nada… sigue.– su voz sonaba pausada.– No te preocupes.– aun estaba tensa, lo sentía y si continuaba la iba a lastimar. _¡Eso es!_ Me alegro de haberle preguntado, ahora espero que funcione.

– Kagome, abre los ojos. Amor mírame.– abrió los ojos e hice que me viera a los ojos.

Menos mal que le pregunte por sus sonrojos o si no ahora no sabría que hacer, necesitaba que se perdiera en mi mirada, rosé mis labios con los de ella sin dejar de verla.

– Te amo.– me dijo y sonreí al sentir que se relajaba, salí un poco y volví a entrar en ella, en ningún momento la deje de ver, volví a salir y entrar, primero lentamente pero en el momento en que deslizo sus manos por mi espalda y una de sus piernas subió a mi cintura, sentí hundirme mas en su interior y deje que mi instinto me guiara.

Su interior quemaba más que su piel, parecía que sus paredes intentaban succionarme y atraparme dentro de ella, era asombroso.

– Inu… mas…– sonreí ante sus palabras, dije que la haría disfrutar y eso haría, aumente mi ritmo, cada vez su interior era más estrecho y esto me volvía loco, yo también estaba a mi límite.

Kagome se abrazo a mi, mientras que yo la tome por la cadera y sentí como nuestras intimidades se unidad con mayor libertad. En dos estocadas mas estábamos llegando al cielo juntos, me libere en su interior y sonreí al saber que ahora mi esencia se encontraba recorriendo con libertad su vientre.

Me acosté en la cama y la deje sobre mí, estábamos muy agitados, acaricie su cabeza y la abrace.

– ¿Estas bien?– le pregunte mientras recuperaba mi ritmo normal.

– Si, un poco cansada, pero bien.

– ¿Todavía te duele?

– Un poco, supongo que es mientras me acostumbro.– hice un intento de salir de ella, le dolía y yo aun estaba dentro.– No salgas.– le vi interrogante.– Un poco mas, por favor…

– Como quieras, pero ¿no te lastimo?

– No.– al principio no soporto mi intromisión y ahora no quiere que saliera, bueno de hecho yo tampoco quiero salir de ella.

– Creo que tendremos que adelantar la boda.

– ¡¿Por qué?!

– Por el bebe, te recuerdo amor que no tomamos ninguna precaución.– le dije mientras acariciaba su vientre.

– ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay?

– No lo se, pero es una buena escusa para adelantar la boda.– me beso suavemente.

– Inuyasha ¿tu ya quieres ser papá?

– Para ser honesto si, ¿tu quieres ser mamá?– que tal si no quiere y yo ya metí la pata.

– Me aria muy feliz, tendría a un mini Inu.– me sonrió y acaricio su vientre. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que un bostezo se hizo presente por parte de ella.

– Es mejor que duermas.– jale la sabana y nos cubrí, al poco tiempo que se quedo dormida, salí de su interior y gimió en protesta, yo me sentí raro fue como separarme de una parte de mi.

-.-

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana y un pequeño rayo me dio en los ojos, los abrí un poco y vi a mi madre de pie junto a la cama, me gire a la pared y abrace más a Kagome.

Un momento ¿Mi madre junto a mi cama? Oh Kami. Se me olvido poner el seguro.

Continuara…

***************** **

**¡¡¡Arigato!!!** _**Maritza, Hakudoshi, dreamsofserenity.**_

**Me alegra mucho que les gustara, para serles honesta, me ha costado un buen hacer los lemons, miren que me da pena me pasa lo mismo que a Rumiko con las escenas de amor XD, aunque no entiendo porque si puso besos InuxKik pero no InuxKag, me quede con las ganas de verlo y es que el de la peli no cuenta mucho que digamos, yo quería en el manga o anime T~T. **

**Pero bueno, regreso a lo mío, al final los termine y me puse contenta de que les gustara, el esfuerzo valió la pena.**

**

* * *

14 de enero de 2010. **


	14. Capitulo 8 PVInu

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

**ERORRES.**

Capítulo VIII.

PV Inu.

***

Ahora no quedaba de otra que enfrentarme a ella, kami estoy seguro que estoy más rojo que un tomate.

– Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a levantarlos pero se ven tan lindos, descuida no le diré a tu padre, te imaginas te diría "¿No pudiste esperarte hasta después la boda?" "¿Desde cuando lo han hecho?"– dijo imitando la voz de mi padre cuando se enoja.– Aunque estoy segura que es la primera vez hoy ¿verdad?– solo me le quede viendo, no sabía que decir.– Estoy en lo correcto, ya lo suponía. Hijo prométeme que seré la primera en enterarme si está embarazada.– no podía ocultar su felicidad su mayor sueño era tener muchos nietos, así que solo pude susurrar un "sí".– Bueno, los espero abajo, tu padre fue a la oficina, va a llegar al medio día y tu hermano va a venir más tarde.– salió de mi recamara y yo suspire.

Aun no lo creía mi madre nos había visto ¿Cómo se me olvido el seguro de la puerta? Menos mal que nos cubrí con la sabana.

Mire a Kagome y ella a un dormía, por lo menos me alegro que fuera mi madre la que entrara, si hubiera sido mi padre estoy seguro que me hubiera quedado petrificado, por lo menos medio le conteste a mi madre.

Kagome se movió un poco, pensé que iba a despertarse pero solo se acomodo más cerca de mí. Me quede contemplándola y recordé a la niña con la que jugaba bajo la lluvia, en el lodo, con la que aprendí a andar en bici, con la que fui a mi primer día de escuela, con la que en ocasiones seguidas compartía enfermedades y cuando no enfermaba con ella fingía estarlo para quedarme a cuidarla, siempre la había cuidado y siempre lo voy a hacer, el pensar que hace cinco años casi la pierdo para siempre y ahora esta dormida junto a mi, llenando mi vida de felicidad.

– Inu ¿en que piensas?– su voz me saco de mis pensamientos ¿desde cuando estaba despierta?

– Buenos días pequeña.– le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso.– Pensaba en ti y en la niña enfermiza que eras.

– Pues aun sigo siendo enfermiza, de hecho ahora estoy muy enferma.– quede paralizado ¿había dicho qué estaba enferma?

– ¿De qué?– pregunte con temor.

– De amor. – la sangre regreso a mi cerebro y mi corazón dejo de doler.

– Oh pequeña me asustaste.– me gire y la deje bajo mío.– Pensé que era algo grave, sabes que mi mayor temor es perderte.

– Lo siento, no fue esa mi intención.– en verdad estaba apenada.

– No importa pero tendré que castigarte.– me gire dejándola bajo de mi.

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?– le sonreí, la abrace y me incline a sus labios.

– ¿Ya tienes una idea?– le susurre antes de besarla. Kagome dejo escapar una pequeña risita antes de dejarse llevar.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a pedir que pasara de un simple beso y justo cuando estaba por entregarme a mis deseos, la voz de mi madre me alerto.

– Hijo el desayuno se va a enfriar.– me separe rápidamente de Kagome, pensando que mi madre estaba de nuevo adentro, voltee a la puerta pero solo estaba entre abierta, no había entrado, supongo que ya no había razón para hacerlo, ya me había hecho pasar a mí la mayor vergüenza del mundo.

– Ya vamos.– le conteste.

– No tarden.– cerro la puerta y se fue.

– Ven tenemos que bajar.– me levante y comencé a juntar la ropa de Kagome que estaba regada por el suelo, cuando se la di desvió su mirada.– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Puedes vestirte?– estaba sonrojada y reprimí una pequeña risa, no era posible que sintiera pena.

– Pequeña tendrás que acostumbrarte desde hoy en adelante, además no se que te da pena, yo ya te conozco y tu a mi.– se sonrojo mas, sin duda nunca dejaría de ser mi pequeña inocente pero lo mejor de todo es que es mía. Tome mi bóxer y me lo puse.– Ya esta, ahora vístete.

– ¿Tu madre sabe lo que paso?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- ¿Qué le había hecho pensar eso? No estaría haciéndose la dormida cuando ella entro ¿verdad?

– No entro.– diciéndolo como si fuera de lo más lógico.

– Claro que no.– le mentí, no tenía porque saber la verdad, si la sabía lo mas probable es que no quisiera estar enfrente de ella por pena.

– ¿Entonces porque no entro?

– No lo hace en las mañanas, supongo que es una forma de darme más libertad.

– ¿Te diste cuenta que le dijiste "ya vamos"? – kuso, como pude meter la pata de esa forma, vamos Inuyasha piensa.

– Fue porque, le pedí que no te despertará yo quería hacerlo, entonces el "ya vamos" era "ya me levanto y voy por Kagome".– espero me crea.

– Ah, perdón. Ya estaba pensando cosas que no.– kami ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en mi? De ahora en adelante nada de secretos.

– ¿Cuándo va a llegar tu abuelo?– cambie de tema, si seguía preguntando terminaría diciéndole la verdad.

– No estoy segura, dijo que el lunes, pero suele quedarse más tiempo allá.– su abuelo se fue a un balneario y fue esa la razón por la que Kagome se quedo en mi casa, para que no estuviera sola.– ¿Por qué preguntas?– se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana, para desgracia mía.

– Para saber cuanto más voy a despertar como hace rato.– se sonrojo de nuevo, tomo una almohada y me la lanzo. Sabía que le daba pena hablar de eso, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, conmigo no debía porque avergonzarle.

Bajamos a desayunar y en la barra de la cocina había tres platos con hot cakes, fruta y tres vasos con licuado de plátano. Nos sentamos a comer junto con mi madre, cuando terminamos le pregunte por la visita de Sesshoumaru, ya que desde que se caso casi no venía, era más normal que nosotros fuéramos a verlos. Se había casado hace cuatro años y tenía dos hijos, una pequeña de cabello y ojos cafés, Rin de tres años y medio; su hijo Kenshin de dos años tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos dorados, ambos niños de piel bronceada.

– ¿Para qué va a venir Sesshoumaru?

– ¡¿Cómo que para qué?!– me miro furiosa.– Es el cumpleaños de tu padre.

– Ah, eso.– pensé que era por otra cosa.

– Ikeda Inuyasha ¿Cómo puedes olvidar el cumpleaños de tu padre? Espero que le tengas su regalo.

– No te preocupes, lo compre hace meses precisamente para evitar esto.– no era muy bueno con las fechas y tampoco mi padre, no se de que se quejaba mi madre, si eso lo herede de él.

– Solo espero no olvides el mío, el de tu hermano, de Kagome, el de tus hijos, incluso tu aniversario de boda…– sabia donde poner el clavo.

– El tuyo no lo eh olvidado nunca.– siempre pasa algo que me lo recuerda. Como que mi padre me pregunte que le puede regalar, pero eso ella no tiene que saberlo.– Tampoco el de Kagome.– es el único día en que me permite hacerle un regalo, ya que dice que si lo hago siente que solo está conmigo por interés, así que siempre cuento los días para ese día.– Y mi aniversario no va hacer necesario recordarlo.– fue hay que me miro interrogante.– Todos los días lo serán ¿Por qué solo celebrarlo ese día?– si cada celebración incluía a Kagome y una superficie suave, mire a Kagome de reojo, le sonreí y enseguida dirigió su vista a su vaso, supongo que para ocultar su sonrojo. Si había entendido a lo que me refería.

Mi madre por su parte suspiro y dijo algo como "Kami, ¿Por qué me diste un hijo tan anti romántico?" ¿Anti romántico? Se nota que no sabe cómo me porto con Kagome.

– Kagome ¿estas segura de querer casarte con el? Mira que mi hijo es un insensible.

– Si estoy muy segura.– le tome la mano y le sonreí, era este el momento de decirle a mi madre.

– Madre ahora que sacas el tema de la boda… queremos adelantarla.

– Me lo imagine, bueno, mañana comenzamos a adelantar todo, pero ¿Por qué mejor te esperas a llevar un tiempo trabajando con tu padre?

– Madre estamos seguros.

– La tienes en la siguiente casa.

– Aun no me voy a ir.– lo mismo paso con Sesshoumaru, no se oponía a que nos casáramos, pero sentía que nos perdería.– Además viviremos en la casa de Kagome.– su madre se la dejo a ella y Souta, era una suerte que no fuera de su padre, aun que no me gusta mucho la idea de vivir allí, yo quería restar un departamento y luego comprar una casa, pero me dijo que esa también es mi casa ya que después de todo es donde crecimos.

– ¿En verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

– Era una sorpresa, entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con que se adelante?

– Sí, solo una cosa… Kagome tráeme de vez en cuando a mi hijo.

– No se preocupe, estará tanto aquí que luego usted lo estará corriendo.

-.-

_Un año después._

Eran las diez de la noche y estaba trabajando en el cuarto que había sido del abuelo de Kagome, hace ocho meses que decidió viajar por Japón para conocer aguas termales y templos, de vez en cuando venía pero se quedaba en el cuarto de Souta.

Ahora es mi estudio, tengo libros, reglas, dos mesas de dibujo, en fin, todo lo necesario para los planos y maquetas que me deja mi padre.

– ¿Todavía no?– desde la puerta me pregunto Kagome, que ya tenía su pijama puesta.

– No pequeña.– llevaba mes y medio con esa casa, era el primer proyecto que me dejaba hacer solo.

– Te traje café.– dejando el vaso de la cafetera en una mesa.– Suerte con eso, ya me voy a dormir.– me dio un beso y salió del estudio. Kami sabe que ya quiero terminar con esto y pasar tiempo con ella, pero las cosas se alargan demasiado.

Mire el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana, ya no tenía café y fui a la cocina por más, al pasar por la sala vi a Kagome sentada en el sofá de la sala alumbrada solo por una lámpara de buró y estaba comiendo algo.

– ¿Comiendo a estas horas? Deberías estar dormida.– le dije mientras caminaba hacia ella.

– No tengo sueño.– mordió su sándwich, pero no volteo a verme.

– Pequeña ¿Qué pasa?– me senté junto a ella, desde hace días estaba rara.

– No lo se, solo quiero que estés conmigo… pero tu tienes mucho trabajo y…– la atraje a mi y deje que se recargara en mi pecho, mientras la apapachaba y dejaba que se desahogara.– Quiero estar contigo.– comenzó a llorar y se sujeto fuertemente de mi playera.

– No llores Kag, sabes que no me gusta que llores.– me las arregle para acostarnos en el sofá y ella quedo sobre mi. Le di pequeños besos en su cuello y cabeza, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda, al poco rato dejo de llorar y limpie sus lágrimas.– ¿Ya mejor?

– Si… me voy a dormir, sigue trabajando.– iba a levantarse pero no la deje.

– Claro que no, quiero estar contigo.

– Pero tú trabajo.

– Puede esperar un poco, ahora mi esposa es mas importante.– sonreí al recordar el día que nos casamos, se veía tan hermosa con su kimono blanco, después de la ceremonia en el templo hubo una pequeña comida, ese día fue uno de los mas felices de mi vida.– Ahora vamos a dormir, nos hace falta a los dos.

– Si.– se acomodo mejor sobre mí y comenzó a jugar con el collar que me dio antes de casarnos.

_Estábamos en la sala de su casa, después de ir por Souta al aeropuerto, ya que había venido para estar en la boda._

– _¿Recuerdas que en la preparatoria cambie turnos con Yuka para limpiar el salón?– asentí– Pues fue para que me consiguiera esto.– saco de su suéter un relicario y me lo mostro.– Estuve buscando uno por todas partes pero no encontraba ninguno._

– _¿Y para que lo querías?_

– _Para dártelo, pero ya recordaras lo que paso y lo olvide en Inglaterra, Souta me lo acaba de traer.– estaba sonrojada y jugaba con el en sus manos. Supongo que ahora no sabía que hacer, así que la ayude un poco._

– _¿No piensas ponérmelo?– me miro sorprendida y le sonreí, se acerco un poco y rodeo mi cuello para ponérmelo, cosa que yo no desaproveche y la atraje a mi por la cintura._

– _Ya esta._

– _¿Tiene algo adentro?– asintió apenada.– Tendrás que mostrármelo por que mis manos se quedaron pegadas a ti.– lo abrió y vi una foto de cada uno, le sonreí y la bese._

_Después ya lo vi con más calma, tenía forma circular, al reverso tenía escrito "Tuya por siempre. Kagome." Y al frente el kamon de la familia de mi padre una media luna con una flor de loto._

Como amo a esta pequeña, baje mi mirada para verla y ya estaba dormida, bese su cabeza y pase mis brazos por debajo se su playera, cerré los ojos y me concentre solo en ella, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, sonreí y enrosque mis brazos alrededor de sus cintura.

_Después de tanto tiempo al fin se cumplía mi sueño._

-.-

Continuara…

***************** **

**[Suspiro] Después de muchas peripecias, logre terminarlo. Esas musas si no me traen ideas, me traen demasiadas y no sé qué hacer con ellas.**

**Bueno muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, **_**Maritza, Dreamsofserenity, Kanami y Hakudoshi **_**me hacen muy feliz. Qué bueno que les gustaran los lemons, el esfuerzo sí que valió mucho ˆuˆ**

**Ya ven no mataron a Inuyasha, su mamá es muuyyy comprensiva (creo que más que la de Kagome XD) o ¿es qué en verdad quiere más nietos?**

**Ahora a seguir con la otra historia [estirándome] A trabajar.**

**

* * *

20 de enero de 2010.**


	15. Capitulo 8 PVKag

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

* * *

**ERRORES.**

Capítulo VIII.

PV Kag.

***

Me moví un poco y sentí la calidez de un cuerpo a mi lado, estaba por exaltarme pero reconocí el olor de Inuyasha, _bosque frío_. Kami no había sido un sueño, en verdad habíamos hecho el amor. Me pegue mas a su pecho ya que aun no quería separarme de el. Después de un rato abrí mis ojos y lo vi muy pensativo ¿en qué piensa que no se da cuenta que lo estoy viendo?

–Inu ¿en qué piensas?

–Buenos días pequeña.– me sonrío y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.– Pensaba en ti y en la niña enfermiza que eras.

–Pues aun sigo siendo enfermiza, de hecho ahora estoy muy enferma.

– ¿De qué?– su voz sonó como si tuviera miedo ¿acaso no podía ser positivo? Siempre se estaba preocupando de más.

–De amor.– le conteste, esperando que se calmara.

–Oh pequeña me asustaste.– se giro y me dejo abajo.– Pensé que era algo grave, sabes que mi mayor temor es perderte.– esas palabras provocaron que me sintiera culpable, supongo que si el me lo hubiera dicho también me habría asustado.

–Lo siento, no fue esa mi intención.

–No importa pero tendré que castigarte.– se giro rápidamente dejándome debajo de él.

– ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?– le pregunte para jugar un poco, a lo que el me sonrío, me abrazo y se inclino a mis labios, pensé que me besaría pero quedo a milímetros de mi.

– ¿Ya tienes una idea?– me susurro con una voz de lo más cautivante y luego me beso. Me reí un poco por cómo se comportaba y deje que él me guiara.

Kami ese beso se convertía poco a poco en uno más apasionado, justo cuando el calor volvía a invadir mi cuerpo, la voz la madre de Inuyasha hizo que él se separará de mí.

–Hijo el desayuno se va a enfriar.– Inuyasha volteo a la puerta al igual que yo, pero su madre no entro.

–Ya vamos.– le contesto Inuyasha y yo voltee a verle ¿había dicho "ya vamos"? ¿Su madre sabe que yo dormí aquí? ¡Kami! Sentí que la sangre me subía a la cabeza.

–No tarden.– escuche que la puerta se cerro de nuevo.

–Ven tenemos que bajar.– se levanto como si nada dándome una perfecta vista de todo su cuerpo, cuando me dio mi ropa desvíe la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa?– ¿Qué que pasa? kami estaba sin nada encima, _Kagome de que te avergüenzas si ya los dos se conocen en ese estado_, dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, tenía razón pero debía acostumbrarme.

– ¿Puedes vestirte?

–Pequeña tendrás que acostumbrarte desde hoy en adelante, además no se que te da pena, yo ya te conozco y tu a mi.– se sonrojo mas, sin duda nunca dejaría de ser mi pequeña inocente pero lo mejor de todo es que es mía. Tome mi bóxer y me lo puse.– Ya esta, ahora vístete.

– ¿Tu madre sabe lo que paso?– pregunte al recordar que su madre no entro.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–No entro.

–Claro que no.– ¿me estará mintiendo?

– ¿Entonces porque no entro?

–No lo hace en las mañanas, supongo que es una forma de darme más libertad.– supongo que tiene razón, pero…

– ¿Te diste cuenta que le dijiste "ya vamos"?

–Fue porque, le pedí que no te despertará yo quería hacerlo, entonces el "ya vamos" era "ya me levanto y voy por Kagome". – con que era eso, kami ya me había preocupado, el solo imaginarme que su madre nos había visto tan juntos hacía que me la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza.

–Ah, perdón, ya estaba pensando cosas que no.

– ¿Cuándo va a llegar tu abuelo?

–No estoy segura, dijo que el lunes, pero suele quedarse más tiempo allá.– mi abuelo se fue a su paseo anual a un balneario y para no estar sola me quedaría en casa de Inuyasha, pero vaya que nunca pensé que algo fuera a pasar entre nosotros, por lo menos no ahora, pero no me arrepiento.– ¿Por qué preguntas?– pregunte al momento que me senté en la cama cubriéndome con la sabana.

–Para saber cuanto más voy a despertar como hace rato.– tome una almohada y se la lance. No me desagradaba la idea, pero lo había dicho solo para que me sonrojara más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

Cuando bajamos a la cocina, la madre de Inuyasha ya tenía listo el desayuno, tres platos con hot cakes, fruta y tres vasos con licuado de plátano, estaban sobre la barra. El desayuno estaba realmente delicioso, la madre de Inuyasha siempre había cocinado muy rico, lo que me hizo pensar en si cuando nos casáramos le gustaría mi comida, qué tal si era como aquello hombres que no se quieren separar de la comida de mamá. Kami por favor que haya heredado la sazón de mamá.

– ¿Para qué va a venir Sesshoumaru?– pregunto de pronto Inuyasha.

– ¡¿Cómo que para qué?! Es el cumpleaños de tu padre.

–Ah, eso.– contesto Inuyasha muy quitado de la pena, no era muy efusivo con nadie por eso me sorprendía que lo fuera conmigo.

–Ikeda Inuyasha ¿Cómo puedes olvidar el cumpleaños de tu padre? Espero que le tengas su regalo.

–No te preocupes, lo compre hace meses precisamente para evitar esto.

–Solo espero no olvides el mío, el de tu hermano, el de Kagome, el de tus hijos, incluso tu aniversario de boda…

–El tuyo no lo eh olvidado nunca. Tampoco el de Kagome y mi aniversario no va hacer necesario recordarlo.– vi como su madre se le quedo viendo interrogativamente y voltee a verlo también ¿Qué ira a responder?– Todos los días lo serán ¿Por qué solo celebrarlo ese día?– me miro de reojo y sonrío de una forma que para mí era seductora, baje la mirada y me concentre en mi vaso ya vacio, ya me suponía a qué clase de celebración se refería.

–Kagome ¿estás segura de querer casarte con él?– la voz de su madre me saco de mis pensamientos, kami no sabía si voltear a verla o no, no sabía si aun estaba sonrojada.– Mira que mi hijo es un insensible.– tome aire y rogué porque el sonrojo ya se hubiera ido y voltee a verla.

–Si estoy muy segura.– Inuyasha tomo mi mano y sonrió, para tratar de decirme "es hora".

–Madre ahora que sacas el tema de la boda… queremos adelantarla.

–Me lo imagine.– ¿Cómo que se lo imagino? Entonces ella si… no mejor no quiero saber.– Bueno, mañana comenzamos a adelantar todo, pero ¿Por qué mejor te esperas a llevar un tiempo trabajando con tu padre?

–Madre estamos seguros.– dijo muy convencido.

–La tienes en la siguiente casa.– parecía triste y si no la conociera pensaría que no quería que Inuyasha se casara.

–Aun no me voy a ir. Además viviremos en la casa de Kagome.– el quería que viviéramos en otro lado, rentar un departamento y luego comprar una casa, pero mi madre nos dejo a Souta y a mí la casa, no le veía la necesitad de vivir en otro lado, además también es su casa ya que fue donde crecimos.

– ¿En verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?– dijo su madre ya más contenta.

–Era una sorpresa, entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con que se adelante?

–Sí, solo una cosa… Kagome tráeme de vez en cuando a mi hijo.

–No se preocupe, estará tanto aquí que luego usted lo estará corriendo.– bromee.

-.-

_Un año después._

Mire el reloj de la cocina y ya eran las diez de la noche. Hacía mucho tiempo que siempre me tenía que ir a dormir sola, Inuyasha llevaba más de un mes trabajando en un plano, se acostaba muy tarde y se levantaba temprano, en ocasiones no lo sentía marcharse.

El sonido de la cafetera que anunciaba que ya estaba listo el café me saco me mis pensamientos. Tome el vaso y me dirigí al estudio de Inuyasha. El cuarto había sido del abuelo, pero ahora que decidió viajar por Japón nos dio permiso para que Inuyasha lo usara. El abuelo venía de vez en cuando, pero se quedaba en el cuarto de Souta.

Me pare bajo del marco de la puerta y vi a Inuyasha que aun estaba trabajando en su mesa de dibujo.

– ¿Todavía no?

– No pequeña.– dejo de hacer lo que hacía y volteo a verme.

– Te traje café.– deje el vaso de la cafetera en una mesa y me dirigí a él.– Suerte con eso, ya me voy a dormir.– le di un beso de buenas noches y salí del cuarto

Me gire en la cama nuevamente no podía dormí, vi la hora, 12:48 am. La cama se me hacia tan grande sin Inuyasha. Tome su almohada y la abrase tal vez así podría dormir, de inmediato el olor de Inuyasha invadió mis fosas nasales, deseaba sentir su presencia a mi lado, sentir sus brazos abrazarme, su respiración cerca de mi…

1:36 am, sentí un hueco en el estomago y el sueño aun no llegaba. Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, lo mejor sería que me preparara algo de comer, tal vez así podría retomar el sueño. Una vez listo mi sándwich, lo tome y me dirigí a la sala, pero antes di un vistazo por el pasillo, la puerta del estudio de Inuyasha estaba cerrada pero la luz seguía prendida.

_¿Hasta cuándo terminará eso?_

Me senté en el sofá de la sala y prendí una lámpara de buro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos ¿Por qué lloraba? No había razón para ello ¿o sí? Claro que la había, en el trabajo había escuchado a muchas mujeres decir que sus maridos después del primer año de casados, ya no las trataban como antes y que ponían el trabajo antes que ellas, muchas de ellas ya estaban divorciadas y otras en proceso. ¿Acaso eso mismo pasaría con nosotros? No, no, no, eso no; menee la cabeza para sacarme esas ideas y me seque las lagrimas, pero kami sabe lo mucho que lo amo, no soportaría estar sin él.

_Inuyasha es un ¡tonto!_

– ¿Comiendo a estas horas? Deberías estar dormida.– oí que Inuyasha me dijo.

–No tengo sueño.– le respondí sin voltear a verlo y mordí mi sándwich.

–Pequeña.– me hablo de una manera tan tierna y dulce, y yo le conteste de una manera tan seca, él no tenía la culpa que yo este como estoy.– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto al momento que se sentaba a mi lado.

–No lo sé, solo quiero que estés conmigo… pero tú tienes mucho trabajo y…– me jalo hacia él, dejando que me recargue en su pecho mientras me mima.– Quiero estar contigo.– no aguante más, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente y me sujete fuertemente de su playera.

–No llores Kag, sabes que no me gusta que llores.– me acomodo sobre él, para quedar los dos acostados en el sofá. Me dio pequeños besos en el cuello y cabeza, mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Kami me estaba comportando como una niña, Inuyasha tenía responsabilidades, el que mi trabajo no tuviera tantas presiones no significaba que el de él tampoco. ¿Acaso no me había demostrado cuanto me ama? Si no, ahora no estaría consolándome y dejando su trabajo. En definitiva, Inuyasha no sería como los esposos de otras.

Cuando me calme y deje de llorar, limpio mi rostro de las lagrimas.– ¿Ya mejor?

–Si… me voy a dormir, sigue trabajando.– iba a levantarme para dejar que siguiera con lo suyo, pero no me dejo.

–Claro que no, quiero estar contigo.– ¿Conmigo? pero su trabajo.

–Pero tú trabajo.

–Puede esperar un poco, ahora mi esposa es más importante.– me sonrío como solo él podía hacerlo.– Ahora vamos a dormir, nos hace falta a los dos.

–Si.– me acomode mejor en su pecho y vi su collar, lo tome y comencé a jugar con el. Es increíble, que después de mucho tiempo por fin pude dárselo, unos días antes de casarnos.

_Acabamos de llegar de traer a Souta del aeropuerto, ya que había venido para estar en la boda y me trajo el relicario, que por las prisas lo deje en uno de los cajones de la cómoda, de la habitación donde me quedaba allá. Nos sentamos en la sala y decidí que era el momento, ya no debía esperar más._

_– ¿Recuerdas que en la preparatoria cambie turnos con Yuka para limpiar el salón?– él asintió– Pues fue para que me consiguiera esto.– saque de la bolsa de su suéter el relicario y se lo enseñe.– Estuve buscando uno por todas partes pero no encontraba ninguno._

_– ¿Y para que lo querías?_

_–Para dártelo, pero ya recordaras lo que paso y lo olvide en Inglaterra, Souta me lo acaba de traer.– le dije con dificultad, de seguro era algo de lo mas cursi ¿estaría bien dárselo después de tanto tiempo?¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes? ¿Ahora qué hago?_

_– ¿No piensas ponérmelo?– lo mire sorprendida, no me espere que dijera algo así. Me sonrió y supongo que eso me dio valor, así que me acerque un poco y rodee su cuello con mis brazos para ponérselo._

_Estaba por abrocharlo cuando sentí los brazos de Inuyasha rodear mi cintura, lo que me dificulto más el poder abrocharlo, pero al final lo logre._

_–Ya está.– solo me separe un poco porque aun me sujetaba y no le veía intenciones de soltarme._

_– ¿Tiene algo adentro?– asentí levente y sentí mis mejillas arder.– Tendrás que mostrármelo porque mis manos se quedaron pegadas a ti.– lo abrí y le mostré su interior donde había una foto de cada uno. Me sonrió y me beso._

Así con ese recuerdo me quede profundamente dormida.

Continuara…

***************** **

**Hola chicas. Bueno aquí está la actualización Wii! Perdón por tardar tanto. Tenía planeado subirlo ayer pero llegue muy molida de Karate y no tenía fuerzas .**

**Chicas muchas gracias por sus mensajes y su apoyo que me brincan capítulo a capítulo, es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo.**

_Kanami, Hakudoshi, Maritza._

**Entonces nos estamos leyendo pronto y no se olviden de ver el próximo capítulo de _Inuyasha Kanketsu hen_ y las invito a que leas _Kyokai no Rinne_ que también es de nuestra querida Rumiko, les juro que no se arrepentirá.**

**29 de enero de 2010.**

* * *

_**Etto. Chicas tengo problemas para cargar los caps, ¿alguna = lo tiene o sabe porque? Es que me marca un error.**_


	16. Capitulo 9 PVInuKag

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

**ERRORES.**

Capítulo IX.

PV Inu.

***

La siguiente semana Kagome solo se la quería pasar durmiendo y cuando se despertaba aun lucia cansada, además de que comía muy poco. Su salud comenzaba a preocuparme, así que llame al doctor para hacer una cita.

– ¿Por qué tengo ir al doctor?– dijo mientras entraba a la sala y yo iba tras ella.

–Por que no es normal que estés tan cansada.– intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

–Es por el trabajo, estoy bien. No quiero ir.– hizo un puchero y cruzo sus brazos, al momento que se sentaba en el sillón.

–No te estoy preguntando qué si quieres ir, ¡vas a ir!– me iba a volver loco.

–Ya te dije ¡Que no voy!, vamos a ir y te dirán que no tengo nada malo. ¡Eres un exagerado!

–Kagome ya está la cita hecha, vas a ir al médico aunque te tenga que llevar a rastras. ¡Así que ve a cambiarte!– le ordene, no me gusta hacer eso y gritarle, pero se estaba portando como una niñita.

–No lo hare.– kami ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Nunca lo había hecho, era terca, pero no tanto.

–Entonces me obligaras a cambiarte yo mismo.

–Hazlo, al fin de cuentas tú eres quien me quita la ropa, no me la pones.– ¿Por qué debía tener razón? Si veía o tenía contacto con su cuerpo, no saldríamos de la recamara en toda la tarde.

–Vamos Kagome, es porque estoy preocupado.– trate de poner mi mejor cara de cachorro desvalido y de hacerla entrar en razón.

–Si logras cambiarme sin que terminemos en otra "cosa" voy.– si no hay de otra, kami dame fuerzas.

–Tú lo quisiste, luego no te eches para atrás.– la tome en mis brazos y ella se rio.

La lleve a la recamara y la deje en la cama. Saque del armario una playera y un pantalón, los puse en la cama y me le quede viendo, ella solo alzo los brazos para que le quitara la playera de su pijama.

–Anda estoy esperando.

–Vas a perder pequeña, estoy más preocupado por ti.– me miro con cara de no creerme, pero ya vería.

Le quite su ropa y solo kami sabe lo mucho que tuve que contenerme por no devorarla a besos, pero ella no ayudaba mucho que digamos, en momentos de descuido mío me daba besos en la comisura de los labios.

–Lista, perdiste.– dije victorioso al terminarle de poner la ultima calceta.

–No lo creo.– me abrazo por el cuello y me beso.

De pronto estaba sobre ella, besándola cada vez más con más ímpetu y desabrochando su pantalón. Una vez que logre bajar el cierre del pantalón, acaricie su estomago y baje hasta su vientre, fue entonces que reaccione y ella estaba por comenzar a desabotonarme la camisa, así que la tome de las manos para detenerla.

–No, perdiste.– acomode su pantalón de nuevo.– Vamos al doctor.– me separe con dificultad de ella.– Vamos.– la jale y caminamos a la puerta.

Kagome no estaba feliz pero había perdido la apuesta, se tenía que atender a las consecuencias. En el médico le mandaron hacer unos estudios, lo cuales debíamos recoger en dos días. A Kagome tampoco le gusto que le sacaran sangre, pero debía entender, que era necesario.

PV Kag.

Apenas si bien me había despertado, cuando Inuyasha me dijo que me arreglara porque me llevaría al médico. Yo no me sentía enferma y los hospitales o clínicas no me gustan, así que si podía evitarlas mejor.

– ¿Por qué tengo ir al doctor?– dije comenzando a molestarme por la insistencia de él. Me dirigí a la sala e Inuyasha me siguió.

–Por que no es normal que estés tan cansada.

–Es por el trabajo, estoy bien.–solo con que durmiera mejor estaría yo bien. Pero bien dicen que las horas de sueño perdidas es difícil recuperarlas de un día para otro.– No quiero ir.– me cruce de brazos y me deje caer en el sillón.

–No te estoy preguntando qué si quieres ir, ¡vas a ir!– si él se ponía en ese plan de autoritario yo también podría.

–Ya te dije ¡Que no voy!, vamos a ir y te dirán que no tengo nada malo. ¡Eres un exagerado!

–Kagome ya está la cita hecha, vas a ir al médico aunque te tenga que llevar a rastras. ¡Así que ve a cambiarte!

–No lo hare.– dije firmemente, no haría cambiar de opinión.

–Entonces me obligaras a cambiarte yo mismo.– ¿cambiarme el mismo? eso lo tenía que ver. Entonces una idea perversa se me cruzo por la mente.

–Hazlo, al fin de cuentas tú eres quien me quita la ropa, no me la pones.– ¡ja! ¿Ahora haber qué hace? Tiene las de perder.

–Vamos Kagome, es porque estoy preocupado.– puso su cara de cachorrito y estuve a punto de acceder, pero no. ¡No iría!

–Si logras cambiarme sin que terminemos en otra "cosa" voy.– ya está que no vamos y pasaremos toda la tarde juntos.

–Tú lo quisiste, luego no te eches para atrás.– me tomo en sus brazos y no pude evitar reírme.

Me llevó a la recamara y me dejo en la cama. Se dirigió al armario, saco una playera y un pantalón. Regreso, puso la ropa en la cama a lado mío y me le quede viendo, alce los brazos dándole a entender que me quitara la playera del pijama.

–Anda estoy esperando.

–Vas a perder pequeña, estoy más preocupado por ti.– sí, claro, pensé sarcásticamente.

Comenzó a quitarme la ropa y a leguas se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no lanzarse sobre mí. Así que pensé malvadamente ¿Por qué no ayudarlo un poco? Por lo que en momentos de guardia baja, aprovechaba para darle besos en la comisura de sus labios y juntaba mi cuerpo más al de él.

–Lista, perdiste.– dijo en tono victorioso al terminarme de poner la última calceta.

–No lo creo.– le abrase por el cuello y lo comencé a besar.

No tardo mucho tiempo en comenzar a perder el control y sonreí interiormente. Me tumbó en la cama y sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi pantalón, al mismo tiempo que me besaba con más pasión. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi estomago, provocándome ondas de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, puse mis manos en su pecho para desabotonar su camisa, pero él me detuvo.

–No, perdiste.– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué había pasado?– Vamos al doctor.– se separo de mi y ya tenía mi pantalón de nuevo acomodado.– Vamos.– me jalo y caminamos a la puerta.

¡No era justo! estaba tan cerca. Hay duda que cuando se propone algo lo logra, pero nunca me imagine que se resistiera a eso. Ya en el médico, me mandaron hacer estudios, lo que significo agujas y mi sangre, pero el tonto de Inuyasha no se daba cuenta que no me gustaba eso.

-.-

PV Inu.

Llegue a la casa y Kagome aun no llegaba, me había dicho en la mañana que acompañaría a Sango por un regalo para Miroku, ellos dos se habían casado hace seis meses y pasado mañana era el cumpleaños de él. Por lo que fui yo el que paso al doctor por los resultados.

Deje mi portafolio en la mesa de centro de la sala y tome el sobre blanco con sus resultados, quería confirmar mis sospechas y lo abrí, pero lo mejor sería verlo con Kagome, por lo que lo deje en la mesa junto al portafolio. Me acosté en el sofá para dormir un rato, ya había terminado el plano y me merecía un descanso.

Me desperté al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los míos y el sol comenzaba a teñir de anaranjado la sala. Abrí mis ojos y vi esas lagunas chocolate que tanto me gustan, acompañadas de una hermosa sonrisa.

–Debería estar enojada contigo por no esperarme, pero mi felicidad es más.– ¿de qué hablaba? ¿No esperarla? Pero si ella fue la que me dijo que me viniera a la casa.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–A los resultados. Aun que, ahora que lo pienso tu me insististe en ir al médico y no creo que fuera porque estaba cansada, además que te me resististe de una manera sobre humana.

–Kagome no los vi, abrí el sobre, pero decidí esperarte.– despertando por completo.

– ¿No los viste?– pregunto sorprendida.

–No. Pero ya lo sabía, tu cuerpo esta diferente pequeña y si, para confirmar mis sospechas te lleve al doctor. Aunque me costó mucho trabajo llevarte.– me incorpore y la deje sentada de frente en mis piernas.

– ¡Vamos hacer papas!– en su rostro solo había felicidad.

–Si pequeña, te amo tanto.– la envolví en mis brazos y la bese.– Pero ¿sabes algo?– me miro como queriendo saber la respuesta.– Ya no hay razón por la que me tenga que resistir a ti.– le sonreí y la jale de nuevo a mí, para seguir en lo que estábamos.

_Si, después de tantos meses queriendo un bebe, mi Kagome estaba embarazada._

PV Kag.

Después de una tarde agotadora en el centro comercial con Sango, ella tratando decidir que iba a darle a Miroku en su cumpleaños, regresaba a casa.

Al entrar a la casa todo estaba en silencio, entre a la sala y vi a Inuyasha plácidamente durmiendo. Pobre debía estar muy cansado. Camine junto a él y me hinque a su lado, siempre me gusta verlo dormir, se veía tan lindo, como un ángel. En eso, un sobre blanco a lado de su portafolio me llamo la atención, lo tome y vi que estaba abierto, eran los resultados mis exámenes. Todo debió salir bien, ya que si tuviera algo malo no estaría tan tranquilamente dormido, ya decía yo que era un exagerado. Saque la hoja y comencé a leerla, plaquetas bien, glóbulos bien, embarazo positivo, colesterol bien…

_Embarazo positivo._

¿Eh? Volví a leer ese párrafo y una de mis manos fue a mi vientre. Kami, un bebe, un bebe que se estaba formando dentro de mí en esos momentos. Una lagrima de infinita felicidad, rodo por mi mejilla y la limpie. Voltee de nuevo a ver a Inuyasha y no pude evitar besarlo, sentí que mi beso fue correspondido, me separe un poco y mis ojos se toparon con los de él, le sonreí no pudiendo contener mi felicidad.

–Debería estar enojada contigo por no esperarme, pero mi felicidad es más.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– ¿Cómo que a qué? Está bien que se acabe de despertar, pero lo cache.

–A los resultados. Aun que, ahora que lo pienso tu me insististe en ir al médico y no creo que fuera porque estaba cansada.– lo mire, queriendo saber la verdad.

–Kagome no los vi, abrí el sobre, pero decidí esperarte.– ¿Qué no los vio? ¡Oh kami!

– ¿No los viste?– él los quería ver conmigo y yo aquí sacando conclusiones apresuradas.

–No. Pero ya lo sabía, tu cuerpo esta diferente pequeña y si, para confirmar mis sospechas te lleve al doctor. Aunque me costó mucho trabajo llevarte.– se incorporo y me dejo sentada en sus piernas. Me le quede viendo y sonreí de pura felicidad.

– ¡Vamos hacer papas!

–Si pequeña, te amo tanto.– me envolvió con sus brazos y me beso.– Pero ¿sabes algo?– me le quede viendo, para que me respondiera.– Ya no hay razón por la que me tenga que resistir a ti.– me sonrío traviesamente y me jalo de nuevo a él, para comenzar donde se había quedado.

_Tendríamos un bebe, un bebe mitad de él, mitad mío. Un hijito o hijita._

-.-

PV Inu.

_Tres meses después._

Era un día lluvioso y ya era de noche. Yo estaba remodelando el cuarto de la mamá de Kagome ya que ese sería el que ocuparía el bebe cuando naciera, aunque faltara mucho para que naciera y lo ocupara prefería tener todo listo. Kagome mientras, preparaba la cena. Estaba por meterme a bañar cuando oí que sonó el timbre, así que fui a ver quién era. Kagome ya había abierto e invitaba a pasar a un muchacho de larga trenza.

–Inuyasha, el es Bankotsu.– me dijo cuando me vio parado junto a ellos.

–Ah ¿en serio?– me le quede viendo y el asintió.– En ese caso.– aparte un poco a Kagome y golpe a Bankotsu en la cara, el cual cayó al piso de inmediato.

– ¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?– grito enojada.

Continuara…

* * *

**Jijiji, bueno ya está la conti, eh estado ocupadita ya que estoy arreglando todo para regresarme al DF (la maleta y esas cosas). **

**Como siempre muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, ya saben que no recibo dinero por escribir esto y sus comentarios son mi pagó XP.**

_Kanami, hakudoshi y Mariza._

**Espero que fuera de su agrado la conti, pero una mala noticia… Creo que no lo podre seguir por unos meses…**

**Entonces nos vemos, se cuidan, no me extrañen mucho.**

**No ya, la mala noticia es que creo que por mucho son dos capítulos más y acaba, si no es que en el siguiente. Pero pondré todo de mí (sudor, lágrimas y sangre) para no decepcionarlas. Aun así, me queda la otra historia y otras que me llegan en sueños o en noches de desvelos, pero les falta tomar forma.**

**Una última cosita… "SOUTA ¬¬" (espero que sepan porque XD) gomen pero no me resistí a ponerlo. **

**Bien ahora si me despido, nos vemos pronto, espero no tardar mucho con la conti.**

**05 de febrero de 2010.**


	17. Capitulo 10 PVKagInu

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

**ERRORES.**

Capítulo X.

PV Kag

***

_Tres meses después._

Estaba preparando la cena e Inuyasha remodelaba el cuarto de mamá, ya que ese cuarto lo ocuparía el bebe. Escuche que una puerta se abrió, lo más probable es que Inuyasha ya hubiera acabo por hoy. Faltaba mucho para que naciera nuestro bebe, pero el insistía en hacer todas las remodelación desde ahora.

Sonó el timbre y fui a abrí la puerta, me lleve una gran y grata sorpresa, al ver quién era.

–Bankotsu.– de inmediato lo abrase, en verdad que era una grata sorpresa, desde la última vez en Londres no lo había visto, nos habíamos escrito y llamado por teléfono, pero no me espera que un día llegara a la casa de la nada.– Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa.

–Con permiso, vine a ver como estabas.–

Sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí y voltee.

–Inuyasha, el es Bankotsu.

–Ah ¿en serio?– se le quedo viendo a Bankotsu y este asintió.– En ese caso.– Inuyasha me aparto un poco lo que me desconcertó, pero lo que me desconcertó más, fue que golpeara a Bankotsu, provocando que este callera al suelo.

–¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?– grite enojada.

PV Inu

–¿Ya todo bien?– pregunto Bankotsu desde el suelo.

–Claro.– le sonreí y le tendí la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

–¡Inuyasha!

–No te enojes Kagome, me lo merecía.

–¡¿Cómo dices?!

–Fue porque en aquella ocasión no me dio mi merecido.– refiriéndose a cuando la beso.– Ya todo está bien.

–Están locos.– se dio la vuelta y regreso a la cocina murmurando "hombres tenían que ser".

–¿Quieres que hable con ella?

–No, ya se le pasara. Pasa.

Bankotsu estaba de paso por Tokio así que decidió ir a visitarnos y aprovecho para traer un presente para el futuro bebe. La cena paso como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que Bankotsu se fue y Kagome volvió a estar molesta por el "incidente" de hace rato.

Entre a la cocina y ella estaba lavando los platos.

–¿Aun estás enojada?– me acerque a ella y la abrase por la cintura.

–¿Tenías que hacer eso?

–Como tú dijiste somos hombres.– le dije bromeando.

–Tonto.

–Deja de hacer eso, yo los lavo… tu ve a alistarte para bañarnos.

–Ya voy a terminar.

–Kagome ve o me obligaras a llevarte hasta el baño.– dejo el plato que estaba enjabonando y se volteo quedando enfrente a mí.

–¿En serio?– rodeo mi cuello con mis brazos y acerco su cara a la suya.

–Oh si.– la estreche más a mí y capture sus labios.– Creo que los platos pueden esperar.– tome a Kagome y la saque de la cocina, sería una noche larga y placentera.

PV Kag

–¿Ya todo bien?– pregunto Bankotsu sorprendiéndome.

–Claro.– Inuyasha le sonrío y lo ayudo a levantarse.

–¡Inuyasha!– ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

–No te enojes Kagome, me lo merecía.– ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Acaso estaba de acuerdo en que lo golpeara?

–¡¿Cómo dices?!

–Fue porque en aquella ocasión no me dio mi merecido.– supongo que refiriéndose al beso.– Ya todo está bien.

–Están locos.– me di vuelta y regrese a la cocina.– Hombres tenían que ser.– dije molesta.

Bankotsu estaba de paso por Tokio y decidió ir a vernos, además para aprovechar y dejar su regalo para él bebe. Durante toda la cena no se discutió más del asunto del golpe, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiera olvidado.

Cuando él se fue me fui a la cocina para lavar los platos, no deseaba estar discutiendo con Inuyasha, pero supongo que él no dejaría las cosas tan fácilmente, ya que a los pocos minutos lo escuche entrar a la cocina.

–¿Aun estás enojada?– escuche que me pregunto, estaba por mandarlo a volar, cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme por la cintura tan delicadamente y tiernamente ¿es que no podía enojarme por mucho tiempo con él?

–¿Tenías que hacer eso?– pregunte serenamente.

–Como tú dijiste es algo entre hombres.

–Tonto.

–Deja de hacer eso, yo los lavo… tu ve a alistarte para bañarnos.

–Ya voy a terminar.– dije al ver que solo faltaban los platos y los cubiertos.

–Kagome ve o me obligaras a llevarte hasta el baño.– deje el plato que me encontraba enjabonando y voltee, para quedar frente a frente.

–¿En serio?– pregunte incrédula. Rodee su cuello y me acerque más a su cara.

–Oh si.– me estrecho más y capturo mis labios.– Creo que los platos pueden esperar.– solo puede sonreír interiormente por su comentario, era tan desesperado. Me tomo en brazos y nos fuimos a la recamara. En definitiva, los platos tendrían que esperar mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

–.–

_Seis meses después._

Eran las nueve diez de la mañana y estaba sola en la casa, Inuyasha iba a tener muy temprano una junta y no debía faltar. Así que para distraerme me puse a acomodar la ropita del bebe. Faltaban dos semanas para que ya estuviera con nosotros, el simple hecho de pensar en el parto, me ponía nerviosa, pero Inuyasha iba a estar a mi lado todo el tiempo y eso me tranquilizaba.

–Hey no tan fuerte.– le dije a mi pequeño que en ese momento había dado una patadita.– Desearía que tu padre sintiera tus patadas.– dije al poner una mano sobre mi gran panza y sentí otra patadita.– Creo que no me dejaras terminar ¿verdad? Vamos a ver una película, tal vez así te calmes.

Era casi medio día y la película que estaba viendo, ya estaba terminando, cuando me dio hambre. Espere a que terminara y fui a la cocina.

–¿Qué comeremos hoy? ¿Qué se te antoja pequeño?– abrí el refrigerador y nada se me antojaba, de lo que tenía ganas en ese momento era de una pizza.– Vamos pequeño no hay que ser tan exigentes comamos algo de lo que hay.

Me serví gelatina y volví a la sala, le di la vuelta a todos los canales y no encontré nada interesante que ver, así que la apague. Todo quedo en silencio, de pronto la casa me pareció enorme y sola. Siempre que Inuyasha estaba había ruido o el estaba a mi lado.

_Era de madrugada y no podía dormir porque mi pequeño se estaba moviendo, trate de calmarlo acariciando mi vientre y acomodarme de otra forma pero nada._

_–¿Qué pasa?– me pregunto Inuyasha que se había despertado y yo que trate de no hacerlo._

_–No puedo dormir._

_–¿Otra vez está despierto?– puso una mano sobre mi vientre y el pequeño pateo de nuevo._

_–Eso responde a tu pregunta._

_–Cachorro deja dormir a mamá, ella tiene que descansar.– Inuyasha acaricio mi vientre, lo que era tan tierno. Pero aun así, otra patita se hizo presente.– Tengo una idea._

_Inuyasha se levanto y salió de la recamara, ¿ahora qué haría? No tardo mucho en regresar y en sus manos traía lo que parecía un libro azul._

_–¿Y eso?_

_–Un libro.– se para a mi lado y me lo enseño._

_–Ya lo sé, pero para qué._

_–Sara la esposa de Sesshoumaru, me lo dio en la mañana, es de cuentos. Pensé que podría leerle algo, es un bebe después de todo.– me ayudo a sentarme en la cama y después el se sentó junto a mí, me rodeo con un brazo y comenzó a leer.– "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, vivía un dios en el fondo de una montaña".– kami, Inuyasha leyéndole al bebe como si ya estuviera aquí, era tan hermoso, me dieron ganas de llorar a causa de un sinfín de emociones que me provocaba eso.– "Un 30 de diciembre, dicho dios envió unas cartas a todos los animales del país […] Todos se dirigieron corriendo a la casa del dios. A la salida del sol del nuevo año, apareció primero el toro en el lugar fijado…"_

_Y eso es lo último que recuerdo, ya que me quede dormida._

Ahora todo se veía tan diferente y sentí miedo.

–Quiero que tu papá ya llegue, esto está muy solo.– sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, una cosa era segura, no era Inuyasha porque el tria llaves.– Ven vamos a ver quién es. ¿Quién es?– pregunte a pocos paso de la puerta.

–Soy yo Kag.– de inmediato reconocí esa voz y no dude en abrir.

–Hola Kouga.– le un abrazo, que él me correspondió.– Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí. Pasa.

–¿Qué hacías?

–Nada, bueno iba a comer algo de gelatina.– dije sin muchas ganas y es que en verdad ¡no quería gelatina!– ¿Gustas?

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada.

–Kag, algo tienes ¿Qué es?

–Es que yo quería pizza.– me senté en el sofá y Kouga junto a mí.

–¿Y por qué no la pides?

–Porque siento que últimamente como demasiado.

–Oh vamos, pidamos una.– saco su celular y pidió una pizza.– Listo. Mira les traje un regalo.– dijo al sacar de luna bolsa negra que tria (y que hasta ese momento la note) una caja cuadrada de cartón morada y otra blanca pero delgada.– Un pastel para ustedes y un carrusel para mi sobrino, espero que no tengan uno ya.

–No tenemos, muchas gracias, es muy lindo.– el carrusel por lo que se veía en la caja, tenía peluchitos de un oso, un borrego, un león, una jirafa y un tigre.

–¿Dónde está el pulgoso?

–Trabajando.– no le dije nada a Kouga de cómo se expreso de Inuyasha ya que, Inuyasha le decía sarnoso. Algo me decía que si dejaban sus diferencias a un lado, serían buenos amigos, no mejores ya que ese lugar ya lo ocupaba Miroku.

–Ya veo, pensé que como era sábado estaría aquí.

–No, tenía una junta importante.– dije un poco triste.

Poco después de la media hora de haber pedido la pizza, tocaron a la puerta y Kouga salió a recibirla; nos sentamos a la mesa a comer y nos pusimos a recordar viejos tiempos de la escuela. Cuando terminamos le mostré el cuarto del bebé y me ayudo a instalar el carrusel en la cuna.

–¡Uhm!– me queje al sentir un pequeño dolor, acompañado de un movimiento del bebe.

–¿Qué pasa?– me pregunto preocupado Kouga, que acababa de terminar de poner el carrusel.

–Nada, está inquieto es todo.

–¿Segura?

–Sí. Vayamos por algo de té y probemos ese pastel que trajiste.– le sugerí mientras me paraba.

–No crees que sería mejor esperar al pulgoso.

–No se molestará.– camine a la sala acompaña de Kouga. Cuando estaba por entrar, el dolor se intensifico y solté un pequeño grito.

–¡Kagome!– Kouga me sostuvo y gracias a él no caí del dolor.– Kagome ven a sentarte.– escuche que me dijo Kouga, pero no logre dar un paso, ya que otro dolor se hizo presente y sentí mis piernas mojarse.

–No ahora no.– no Inuyasha no estaba, iba a tener que estar yo sola en la sala de parto.

–Kagome tranquila, vamos te llevo al hospital.– Kouga miro su reloj y me sentó en el sofá.– Mejor pido una ambulancia.

–¿Por qué?– ¿Por qué cambio de opinión?

–Es casi hora pico y las ambulancias tiene preferencia.– ¿hora pico? ¡No! Inuyasha no llegaría a tiempo al hospital, kami no quiero estar sola, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

–Kag, ya viene todo va a estar bien. Vamos Kag, respira.

–Tengo miedo.

–Hey, tu eres fuerte, todo saldrá bien.

A lo lejos logre escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia, tal vez esa era para mí.

–Kag, ¿hay alguna maleta para esta ocasión?– ¿maleta? Es verdad Inuyasha la había preparado para esta ocasión.

–Sí, está en la cuna.

–Voy por ella.

Kouga fue y regreso rápido, poco después sonó el timbre y escuche a Kouga ir a abrir.

–Pasen.

–¿Es el padre?

–No, soy el tío del bebé.

–Kouga, llama a Inuyasha. Su número esta registrado.

–Claro.– tomo el teléfono y pico unos botones.– Inuyasha… Me llevó a Kagome al hospital su parto se adelanto… Lo que oyes.

Por los sonidos de los claxon de los carros, el tráfico debía estar a todo lo que daba y por la velocidad de la ambulancia supe que le costaba trabajo pasar, entre los carros. Oh kami, si a ellos les costaba trabajo, Inuyasha no pasaría, no llegaría. Y no quería estar sola.

–Kouga.– lo tome de la mano y volteo a verme.

–¿Mande?

–Si Inuyasha no llega, ¿podrías estar conmigo?

–No te preocupes él llegará.

–Kouga, prométemelo, no quiero estar sola.– suplique con lagrimas en los ojos.

–Está bien.

–Gracias.

Inuyasha se molestaría mucho, pero yo no quería estar sola, quería tener a alguien cercano allí.

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno pues como ven saldrá otro capítulo y esta vez sí será el último u_u.**

**Espero que les gustará ¿ahora qué pasará? Eso lo veremos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes:**

_Maritza, hakudoshi, serena, kanami._

**Como leyeron el golpe a Bankotsu no fue tan grave como pareció, si tenía que ver en la historia y si tuvo motivo.**

**Sé que la historia fue corta, pero creo que desde el principio no quería que fuera larga y es que en la pasada sí que se exagero con lo larga JeJeJe (una que solo está en CZ)**

**Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo.**

**17 de Febrero de 2010.**


	18. Capitulo 11 PVInuKag

_Estos magníficos personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko, yo solo los eh tomado para crear esta historia la cual si me pertenece, pero no la hago con fines de lucro, solo para sacar todas esas ideas que rondan en mi cabeza._

Capítulo XI.

PV Inu

_Seis meses después._

Entre a la habitación de hospital donde estaba Kagome recuperándose del parto. El parto se adelanto dos semanas y lamentablemente, tuve que ir a trabajar ese día a pesar de ser sábado. Tenía que admitir que si no fuera por ese lobo amigo de ella que fue a visitarla, las cosas se hubieran complicado; pero también gracias a Miroku llegue a tiempo.

– _¡Amigo!– grito Miroku al entrar en mi estudio, como si fuera su casa._

– _¿Qué haces aquí?– lo mire sorprendido y deje los papeles que estaba leyendo, para ir a recibirlo, hacia mucho que no lo veía._

– _Vine a visitarte. Ya que tu ya no te acuerdas de tu amigo._

– _¿Ya vas a estar de dramático?_

– _No, ya enserio. Tengo unos días de vacaciones, Sango está trabajando, estaba aburrido y salí a dar una vuelta. Cuando pase por el edificio, pensé ¿Cómo estará el amigo Inuyasha? ¿Estará? Así que, aquí estoy y mira que sorpresa al encontrarte, pensé que por ser sábado estarías con tú esposa y tú bebe._

– _Eso es lo que más deseo, pero me tengo que esperar a que se vayan unas personas.– y para mi mala suerte no estaba mi padre, ya que él estaba atendiendo otros asuntos en otro lado._

– _¿Inuyasha estas bien?– pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos._

– _Sí ¿Por qué?_

– _Te ves nervioso.– me dijo al apuntar a mi pie que estaba golpeando el piso._

– _No es nada, lo que pasa es que ya me quiero ir.– me excuse, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien, algo no me dejaba tranquilo. Kagome debía estar bien, faltaban como dos semanas para que el pequeño naciera y no había hablado._

– _Como tú digas. Y bueno ¿Cómo esta Kagome y mi sobrino?_

– _Están bien, descansando en la…– en ese momento sonó mi celular, era el número de la casa, kami que no pasara nada malo. "Tranquilo Inuyasha, lo más probable es que sea para preguntar a qué hora salgo", me dije para tratar de tranquilizarme._

– _¿Qué pasa princesa?_

– _Inuyasha.– esa voz, con solo escucharla mis músculos se tensaron ¿Qué hacía en mi casa y solo con mi esposa? si yo no estoy allí no es bienvenido._

– _Sarnoso ¿Qué haces en mi casa? _

– _Me llevó a Kagome al hospital su parto se adelanto.– al escuchar esas palabras me congele ¿Cómo que se adelanto?_

– _¿Cómo dices?_

– _Lo que oyes.– fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar._

_Mire la hora 17:48, no llegaría a tiempo, a menos que…_

– _¿Qué paso?– me pregunto Miroku preocupado._

– _Dime que viniste en moto.– dije con desesperación, solo así llegaría a tiempo ya que a esa hora ya era demasiado el trafico._

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– _¡Miroku!– le grite, no estaba para preguntas, debía llegar con Kagome. Ella tenía miedo de estar sola en el parto y yo le había prometido que estaría con ella._

– _Si la traje ¿Por qué?_

– _Ya va a nacer, Kagome ya va para el hospital.– Miroku me miro con una cara de asombro y saco su llave._

– _Toma.– me aventó la llave y la atrape.– Esta junto a tu carro._

– _Gracias, ten mis llaves.– le lance las llaves de mi carro y salí corriendo, ni siquiera me preocupe por ponerme el saco o avisar de mi salida a alguien._

_Llegue donde estaba la moto, me puse el casco y salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento. Sentí el aire romper contra mi cuerpo, los carros, las personas y edificios solo eran manchan borrosas. _

_Llegue al hospital en tiempo record, deje la moto estacionada y subí corriendo las escaleras, Kouga me estaba esperando en la estrada a las escaleras que daban al estacionamiento, me dijo donde estaba Kagome y justo a tiempo, estaban por llevarla a la sala de parto. Kagome tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se notaba en su mirada que tenía miedo, pero al verme sonrió y le tome la mano._

PV Kag

Estaba descansando en una cama del hospital, luchaba por no quedarme dormida, quería ver a Inuyasha y a nuestro retoñito, pero sentía que se tardaban demasiado. Si tan solo no me doliera tanto el cuerpo, me levantaba e iba a buscarlos. Cerré los ojos y suspire, tal vez lo mejor era dormir un poco, ya Inuyasha me despertaría, estaba ya por dormirme cuando escuche que la puerta se abría y dirigí mi mirada a ella, era Inuyasha.

– ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?– me pregunto al entrar al cuarto.

– Cansada, pero feliz. Llegaste a tiempo.

_Estaba ya por entrar a la sala de parto y no veía a Kouga o Inuyasha por ninguna parte, entonces el miedo me invadió de nuevo, no quería estar en esa sala sola. _

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas cuando lo vi, Inuyasha venia corriendo hacia donde estaban, por un momento pensé que era una ilusión, pero aun así no pude evitar sonreír y al sentir su mano tomar la mía, supe que no era una ilusión, no sabía cómo le había hecho para llegar y no me interesaba saberlo en esos momentos, lo único que me importo fue que había cumplido su promesa._

– Nada haría que me perdiera esto.– camino hasta mí y se inclino para besarme.

Poco después de que se termino nuestro beso entro nuestro pedacito de amor, en brazos de una enfermera y envuelto en la cobijita amarilla que le regalo Bankotsu. La enfermera me entrego con mucho cuidado a mi retoñito y salió del cuarto.

Mire a mi niñita que tenia su piel blanca coloradita, sus ojitos entrecerrados dejaban ver un color miel como el de los ojos de su padre, su cabellito que aunque era poco se notaba que era negro.

– Ya decía yo que sería como tú.– me sonrío y se sentó a mi lado. Acaricio a nuestra beba por sobre su cobijita y sus ojos mostraron una felicidad nueva, que jamás habían mostrado. Inuyasha la contemplo por un largo rato y fue que lo decidí, el seria el que elegiría su nombre, ya que esa pequeña sería su niña, ya después yo tendría la oportunidad con su hermanito.

– ¿Cómo le pondrás?

– ¿Vas a dejar que yo escoja?– me pregunto incrédulo.

– Si, por que yo elijo el de su futuro hermanito.

– ¿Y cómo piensas ponerle?

– Es se– cre– to.

– Bien como quieras.– se incline de nuevo hacia mí y me beso. Volvió a quedársele viendo a nuestra pequeña y para después contestar.– Ya sé cómo, se llamara… Tu mi pequeña serás Shiori.– dijo al acariciar su pequeña cabecita.

– Entonces Shiori te presento a tu papá, él era quien te contaba cuentos cuando estabas dentro de mi.– Shiori se giro y comenzó a mover su boquita, lo que era señal que ya tenia hambre, así que la acomode y comenzó a alimentarla.

– Y te seguiré contando historias, mi niña.– y estoy segura que así será y más si resulta ser un padre consentidor.

PV Inu

– ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?– le pregunte desde la puerta.

– Cansada, pero feliz. Llegaste a tiempo.

– Nada haría que me perdiera esto.– camine junto a ella y me incline para besarla, a los pocos segundos entro una enfermera con el pequeño retoño de Kagome y mío, envuelto en la cobijita amarilla que había traído Bankotsu. La enfermera le entrego el bultito a Kagome y salió.

– Ya decía yo que sería como tú.– me dijo Kagome y le sonreí. Me senté a su lado y una gran alegría me invadió al poder por fin tocar a nuestro retoño, me les quede viendo por lo que me pareció un largo rato, Kagome tenía razón, era como yo, aunque su cabello bien podría ser azabache y ondulado como el de ella o negro ébano y lacio como el mío; pero si era como el de Kagome ya no se parecería tanto a mí, sería una combinación perfecta de amos, su piel estaba un poco colorada y en sus ojitos mostraba un leve color miel.

– ¿Cómo le pondrás?– me pregunto de pronto, dejándome asombrado.

– ¿Vas a dejar que yo escoja?– pregunte un poco incrédulo.

– Si, por que yo elijo el de su futuro hermanito.– la idea de otro bebe me agrado demasiado, pero primero a esperar que por lo menos pasara un año.

– ¿Y cómo piensas ponerle?– le pregunte con curiosidad.

– Es se– cre– to.

– Bien como quieras.– me incline hacia Kagome y la bese, después me le quede viendo a ese retoñito que estaba en los brazos de su madre.– Ya sé cómo, se llamara… Tu mi pequeña serás Shiori.– le dije al momento que acariciaba su frágil cabecita.

– Entonces Shiori te presento a tu papá, él era quien te contaba cuentos cuando estabas dentro de mi.– mi pequeñita se giro y busco su alimento en su madre. Kagome la acomodo y empezó a alimentarla.

– Y te seguiré contando historias, mi niña.– no podía creer que tuviera a los mejores tesoros.

Cuando se volvieron a dormir, salí al pasillo a ver si aun estaba Kouga. Y si, estaba sentado en la sala de espera.

– ¿Cómo están?– me pregunto cuando me vio acercarme a él.– ¿Qué fue?

– Bien, niña… Etto, gracias, sarnoso.

– No hay de que, pulgoso.

– Yo…– suspire, esto iba a ser duro, pero debía hacerlo.– Perdón por tratarte como lo eh hecho desde que te conocí.– bien ya estaba hecho, tenía que admitir que no era tan malo, bien pudo dejarme afuera y entrar él a la sala de parto, cosa que si hubiera pasado jamás se lo perdonaría.

– No hay problema, si estuviera en tu situación haría lo mismo. Kagome es muy especial.– solo asentí, no se imagina lo especial que es.

– ¿Y a que fuiste?– dije aun algo tenso.

– Le lleve un carrusel para la bebe y un pastel para ustedes.

– Gracias.– duramos un largo rato en silencio, aunque ya estaban bien las cosas entre nosotros, seguía siendo incomodo.

– Entonces ¿las puedo visitar cuando quiera?– dijo rompiendo el silencio.

– Sí, solo no abuses ¿si lobo?– solo sonrió y tomo su chamarra que estaba en el respaldo de la silla.

– ¿Amigos?– me tendió la mano y lo mire por un segundo.

– Claro.– estreche su mano y nos despedimos, yo debía llamar a mis padres para que supieran la buena noticia, aun que lo más seguro es que Miroku ya les había dicho.

PV Kag

Estaba durmiendo profundamente, en mi cómoda cama con la almohada de Inuyasha entre mis brazos (y es que su aroma siempre me ayudaba a relajarme y dormir en paz), hasta que sentí que algo o más bien alguien, succionaba uno de mis pechos mientras otra persona mucho más grande se encontraba a mi espalda.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste?– le pregunte un poco somnolienta, no me di cuenta cuando me quito la almohada, ya que al sentir su presencia no lo note.

– Por que necesitas descansar, aun que tú digas lo contrarío.– me contesto Inuyasha, para luego besarme la frente y le sonreí.

– Eres un sobre protector ¿sabías?– estaba bien que aun estuviera algo cansada, pero él exageraba, por lo menos debía despertarme para darle de comer a Shiori.

– Solo cuido lo que amo.– dijo al poner su cara en mi cuello y besarlo, a lo que yo no pude contener un suspiro.

– No se te olvide ir mañana por Souta al aeropuerto.– le dije al recordar que mi hermanito llegaba mañana. Ese niño había aprobado sin ninguna dificultad el examen para ser transferido a una preparatoria acá, ya decía yo que es un niño muy listo.

– Claro que no.– dijo un poco apagado y quedito, por lo que pensé que esta quedándose dormido.

Poco después sentí a Shiori quejarse y voltee a verla, al parecer ya le había cansado estar en esa posición, iba a acomodarla mejor pero Inuyasha se me adelanto. A pesar de que yo pensaba que estaba quedándose dormido, se dio cuenta de la protesta de Shiori.

– Listo ¿Cómoda pequeña?– Shiori comenzó a comer de nuevo y vi a Inuyasha sonreír, en definitiva era un excelente padre.

– ¿No te estabas durmiendo?– le mire con curiosidad.

– Claro que no, solo estaba concentrado en tu aroma.

– Me alegra que fueras por mí a Londres, aunque te las vistes negras.– le dije al recordar lo que había pasado hacia poco más de siete años.

Después de haber regreso de Londres y que mi padre se fue, regresamos a la escuela. Con mi ingreso no hubo ningún problema ya que aun no me había dado de baja mi abuelo, pero Inuyasha estaba en problemas enormes por haberse escapado de la escuela.

Recuerdo que después de terminar las clases fui a la oficina del director para ver si aun seguía allí, y lo encontré en una silla sentado afuera de la oficina mientras sus padres estaña adentro. Después de lo que nos pareció una eternidad salieron y dijeron que Inuyasha podía seguir en la escuela.

En soccer el entrenador lo suspendió como castigo ocho partidos, pero si hubiera sabido que eso no era un castigo, lo hubiera obligado a terminar toda la temporada, eso si que lo hubiera sido. Lo que es que el equipo completo y la escuela, a excepción de sus amigos y yo, no estábamos molestos con él, por la racha de partidos perdidos. Pero cuando Takuya regreso, todos olvidaron porque estaban molestos.

Inuyasha dejo el equipo de soccer para entrar en Kendo y represento a la escuela en los torneos. Yo vencí a Kikyou, no en la escuela, pero si en un torneo que hubo en donde represente al dojo de Sesshoumaru. De Kikyou no supimos nada de ella después de salir de la escuela, pero a pesar de todo lo que paso, espero que este bien y con la persona indicada.

– Desde el momento que te conocí te volviste la razón de mi vida…– con estas palabras me saco de mis pensamientos y lo mire atentamente.– Por eso jamás volveré a dejar que te apartes de mi lado, siempre voy a cuidarte, a ti, a esta pequeña y los próximos retoños que kami nos mande.– me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba por responderle que nunca más me alejaría de él, darle las gracias por formar esta linda familia conmigo y que lo amaba con todo mi corazón, cuando junto nuestros labios en lo que a mi parecer era el sello de una promesa inquebrantable.

PV Inu

– Mira Inu Taissho es la versión femenina de Inuyasha.– era el primer día en la casa y mi madre no dejaba de decir eso.– Espero pequeña que le des dolores de cabeza a tu padre.

– Que buenos consejos le das.– dije en tono de sarcasmo.

– ¿Sabes que tu abuelo y yo nos encargaremos de consentirte? Te aconsejo que duermas mucho en el día y por la noche lo mantengas despierto.– mi madre no cambiaria nunca, mire a mi padre pidiéndole ayuda.

– Izayoi ya dale a Shiori, la pequeña ya debe tener sueño o hambre.

– Toma hijo, en cuanto Kagome se sienta mejor avísanos para venir a verla.– Kagome descansaba en la recamara, aun que decía que estaba bien al poco tiempo se quedaba dormida.

– Sí, yo les aviso.– tome a Shiori y los acompañe a la puerta.

– Gracias.– le susurre a mi padre.

– Te aconsejo que cambies la cerradura.– me reí ante su comentario y cuando los vi ya en la acera cerré la puerta con llave y fui a la recamara.

Cuando entre, Kagome aun dormía profundamente abrazando mi almohada, Shiori por su parte ya se estaba quedando dormida en mis brazos. Mire la cuna de Shiori, que estaba en la recamara, ya que no la dejaría dormir sola hasta que estuviera mas grandecita; iba a acomodarla hay pero decidí que mejor durmiéramos los tres juntos. Así que, me dirigí a la cama y acomode a mi beba al lado de su madre, junto a la pared, con cuidado le quite la almohada a Kagome y me acosté detrás de ella.

Mire a mi pequeñita bostezar, acaricie su cabecita y tome una de sus manitas, ella apretó uno de mis dedos y no lo soltó, es tan pequeña y frágil, pensé. Estaba por quedarme dormido, cuando mi beba comenzó a llorar, ya debía tener hambre.

Kagome aun dormía por lo que desabroche lo primeros tres botones de su pijama y la acomode para que pudiera comer e inmediatamente comenzó a alimentarse.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste?– aun somnolienta.

– Por que necesitas descansar, aunque tu digas lo contrarío.– le bese la frente y me sonrió.

– Eres un sobre protector ¿sabías?

– Solo cuido lo que amo.– puse mi cara en su cuello y respire su aroma, eran tan agradable, bese su cuello y ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

– No se te olvide ir mañana por Souta al aeropuerto.

– Claro que no.– Souta había aprobado su examen para ser transferido a una preparatoria acá en Japón y poder concluir sus estudios aquí. Bien ahora ya tendríamos a alguien más que nos ayudara a cuidar a Shiori.

A pesar de estar concentrado en el aroma de Kagome, pude oír un gemidito de mi niñita y me levante un poco para verla. De inmediato vi que no estaba cómoda y me incline para ponerla en una mejor posición.

– Listo ¿Cómoda pequeña?– ella comenzó a comer de nuevo y lo tome como un "sí".

– ¿No te estabas durmiendo?– ¿durmiendo yo? Ya quisiera, en estos momentos debía estar al pendiente de ellas.

– Claro que no, solo estaba concentrado en tu aroma.

– Me alegra que fueras por mí a Londres, aunque te las viste negras.

Era verdad que tuve problemas, en la escuela casi me expulsan, pero gracias a mis padres que fueron hablar con el director y no se que mentira le dieron, no lo hicieron. Lo bueno fue que aun no daban de baja a Kagome y con ella no hubo problema alguno.

El entrenador por su parte, me suspendió de ocho partidos y me puso mas ejercicios que a los demás, ¡Ja! Eso no fue castigo, castigo hubiera sido obligarme a jugar. Por otra parte el equipo estaba furioso conmigo ya que iban perdiendo seis partidos seguidos y por lógica también los demás alumnos lo estaban. Los únicos que no estaban molestos eran Miroku, Sango, las amigas de Kagome y Hoyo. Pero con la recuperación de Takuya todo se soluciono, había regresado su capitán y ganaron el torneo.

Deje el soccer y represente a la escuela en Kendo. Kagome venció a Kikyou en kyudo, no participando con la escuela, si no que participando representando al dojo de Sesshoumaru y dejo a todos asombrados. Después de la graduación ya no supimos nada de Kikyou, pero eso no me importa, lo bueno fue que nos dejo en paz.

Al ver a mi pequeña familia sabía que todo había valido la pena. Me alegro de haber podido corregir mis errores a tiempo y estoy eternamente agradecido con Sango y Miroku por abrirme los ojos, si no fuera por ellos, ahora no tendría a esas pequeñas que son mis grandes tesoros, ahora no podía imaginarme una vida sin ellas, porque eran mi vida y la razón para vivirla.

– Desde el momento que te conocí te volviste la razón de mi vida, por eso jamás volveré a dejar que te apartes de mi lado, siempre voy a cuidarte, a ti, a esta pequeña y los próximos retoños que kami nos mande.– tome el rostro de Kagome en mis manos, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y me miraba con infinita felicidad, la bese para de esa manera sellar esa promesa que le acababa de hacer.

**.-.-.-OWARI****-.-.-.**

**Gomen, gomen… en verdad mil disculpas. Pero muchas cosas pasaron, primero mi oka se enfermo y estuvo en el hospital, luego a la semana de que mi oka salió mi abuelo se enfermo y lo internaron estuvo muy grave, lo bueno es que ya esta mejor aunque todavía sigue internado. Y por ultimo para acabarla mi computadora ha estado fallando según era la tarjeta madre la que estaba mal, ya se la cambie pero sigue dándome problemas. Estoy pensando seriamente en ir a hacerme una limpia XD… **

**Así que por eso no había podido terminar el capitulo y seguir con mi otra historia, pero creo que ya todo se esta solucionando y ya estoy de vuelta. **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que no hayan olvidado o abandonado la historia. Y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que a llegado a su final igual que Inuyasha, que por cierto en todo el capitulo estuve llorando, pero me siento feliz con el trabajo hecho, aunque aun me siento triste porque ya no habrá más Inuyasha (pero no pierdo la esperanza que saquen algún especial o película XP) **

**¡Domo Arigato Rumiko-sama! **

**Espero haber llenado sus expectativas con este último capítulo de esta historia. Nos estamos leyendo. **

**Ansio ver sus mensajitos para saber que tal les parecio, en verdad que aprecio sus comentarios.****  
**

**04 de abril de 2010. **


End file.
